Renegades
by Jerry65
Summary: After being abandoned on Tamaran and coming back online, a small group of Decepticons leaves because they realize there's nothing for them on the Decepticon Army anymore. Join Magnificus and the Renegades as they go out on weird adventures to try and prove that they are much more than just "soldiers".
1. Introducing: The Renegades! Part 1

**Introducing: The Renegades! Part 1**

 **It's finally here! Renegades is finally here for you all to enjoy, and best part yet? It has been released on my birthday! But wanna know something even better? Instead of releasing one chapter, I'm releasing two as a gift for you guys! Wanna know a funny fact? I'm using obscure characters for Renegades and these guys are so obscure doesn't have any character choices for them. thanks for your patience and enjoy the story!**

 **Overall Theme: Twilight, by Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the song used as the theme**

* * *

"Alright Renegades, let's kill this thing. Remember, we're being paid to do this." Magnificus said, loading a magazine into his rifle. He then fitted the rifle with a small scope.

"Wait, how much are we being paid to do this?" Half-Track asked, the two red colored cannons on his back ready for use.

"5,000 shanix(1), and if we don't make a mess, then we might be able to double it." Tailwind replied to his question, taking out a double edged Energo-sword and a small pistol.

"LET'S SHUT UP AND KILL THIS THING!" X-Gunner shouted before zooming straight towards their target: a Shrieker(2). These creatures were infamous for both their hypersonic shriek and their tendency to damage a lot of stuff. The Renegades have traveled to Lithone, a planet of mechanical beings similar to Cybertron. They were hired to hunt and kill a Shrieker which had been causing massive amounts of destruction around the town and even causing several casualties. They finally tracked it down and chased it onto a landing platform, where they are getting ready to fight it. X-Gunner flew around the foul beast, gunning it down with his two rifles to no avail, the beast's thick hide being too strong. The other Renegades followed, shooting at it with all they had. Half-Track transformed into a anti-aircraft tank, firing at the Shrieker with heavy shells. This did not damage it, although it did push it back and anger it.

"Guys, this plan isn't working! Obviously all we're doing is making it more angry!" Flash Sentry said, using the pistols in his hand to fire several shots. The Shrieker then retaliated, having had enough of their annoyance. It opened it's mouth and shrieked, making everyone drop their weapons and cover their heads.

"AHHH, MY AUDIO RECEPTORS!" Stonecruncher screamed loudly.

"WE CAN'T WIN! IT'SANUNWINNABLEFIGHT!" Half-Track shouted in response, his words becoming mixed up. The Shrieker finally stopped, charging at Flash Sentry. Scylla reacted quickly, wrapping the tentacles on her back around the Shrieker. She then grabbed a rifle lying on the ground beside her feet and started to shoot at the creature, turning it's attention towards her.

"Guys, does anyone here have a melee weapon?" Magnificus asked, getting back to his senses.

"Yep, got two electro-rods(3) with me." X-Gunner replied, taking out two long, glowing, yellow staffs.

"Get close to the Shrieker and stab it. It doesn't look like that things gonna die from our guns, might as well kill it the old fashioned way." Magnificus ordered. X-Gunner nodded and flew straight at the Shrieker, still being held in place by Scylla's tentacles. The creature tried to escape, struggling and thrashing to get out of Scylla's grasp, but it was stuck. X-Gunner, with full force, rammed into the Shrieker with his electro-rods, stabbing it in the chest. Before he came in contact, Scylla released the Shrieker so she wasn't stabbed in the process. X-Gunner shoved the electro-rods deeper into the beast before swinging it straight up, cutting the Shrieker. He stepped back, seeing the two large rips that started from the stomach and continued up the head. The beast, it's mouth gaping wide and it's lifeless eyes staring back at X-Gunner, fell backwards, a small pool of blood forming around the body.

"Did it." X-Gunner said confidently, seeming to be happy about his victory.

"If you're done, I want to hurry up and get the shanix and get out of here." Stonecruncher said. Tailwind and Flash Sentry hauled up the dead Shrieker and they all walked back to get their prize. On the way, they saw a robber happening. Although Lithone had a low crime rate, crime did still occur here and there. The group quickly stopped the robbery, taking down the weak robbers with ease before continuing down to get their prize…

* * *

"Thank you for killing that Shrieker. It had been causing disruption all over the city and the local law enforcement was failing to stop it. Thankfully, Cybertronians like you were in the area. Although we usually don't like to associate with Cybertronians due to the War, I would like to thank you for your deed. Now, here is your 5,000 shanix we promised." The Lithone leader gave a box to Magnificus, who opened it to reveal the shiny shanix inside.

"Thank you, kind sir, for our reward. We will be leaving now to scour the universe for adventure, more or less." Magnificus said before the group left the government building of the city. Stonecruncher was laughing, holding a briefcase in his hands. X-Gunner peered over, joining Stonecruncher in laughing.

"What's so funny?" Flash Sentry looked at the briefcase's contents, his face filled with shock.

"You kept some of the money!?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Yeah, of course. The guys were stealing 5 billion shanix from their bank. I just decided to help myself and steal half a billion, is that so bad?" Stonecruncher asked.

"If they find out, they could chase after us. We would be considered criminals, especially for stealing an amount of shanix as big as that." Tailwind commented.

"Eh, it's fine. They'll never notice it's gone." X-Gunner reassured them. They got to their ship, which was once the late Star Dasher. Tailwind touched the side of the hull, sadness in his eyes. He still hasn't forgotten the day Star Dasher perished to the Gordanians(4). Tailwind let out a deep sigh before speaking softly to the his dead friend.

"I wish you could have come. It was fun, by the way. We killed a Shrieker, stopped a robbery, got a reward, took some of the money from the robbery for ourselves. You should've been there…" Tailwind said before entering into the ship. Flash Sentry and Scylla saw the whole thing, feeling sorry for their fellow Decepticon.

"Well, that's depressing." Flash Sentry commented.

"What can you expect? He's constantly in a ship that was once his best friend. He's constantly reminded of his friend's sacrifice. I'd be sad too if it were my friend." Scylla replied as they both went into their ship. Inside, X-Gunner prepared to take off.

"Alright, let's get the Ugly Truth off this planet before the Lithones find out we stole some money." Magnificus ordered.

"Remind me why we're calling the ship 'the Ugly Truth' again?" Half-Track asked.

"Because, the 'ugly truth' is that we're a bunch of Decepticon nobodies and rejects that no one cares about and we're going on adventures to make up for it. Think about it, we aren't anything special. Just regular old Decepticons. The badge doesn't even make a difference anymore." Magnificus explained. Half-Track nodded, understanding what he was talking about. They were nobodies and rejects. No one cares about them. If they were to return to Cybertron, they would end up as just regular, generic soldiers in the main army. The Ugly Truth took off, quickly leaving the planet Lithone to wander in space until they decided to stop somewhere out of necessity or out of boredom.

* * *

In his small hab suite aboard the Ugly Truth, Tailwind sat on the edge of his recharge slab and staring at the floor with a forlorn expression.

"Why did it have to be you? Why did you have to leave me on this world, alone and abandoned? I needed you Star Dasher, I still need you! You were all I had left. You were the last friend I had, the last person that wasn't yet taken from me. And now I have nothing, now I have nothing left." Tailwind said to himself, remembering the day Star Dasher had sacrificed himself, the memory replaying in his mind in a seemingly endless loop. He continued to stare at the ground until he heard something fall. Tailwind, having been slightly startled by the sudden noise, left his hab suite to investigate. He walked down to the engine room, and saw someone he wasn't expecting to see.

"Scylla? What are you doing here? And why are you messing with the Star Dasher's engines?" Tailwind asked his fellow Decepticon, who turned and glared at him. She then pulled out a small pistol, aiming for his spark.

"This ship is now under inspection of the Galactic Council. Surrender now Decepticon scum."

* * *

Earlier…

"Hey, just a friendly question, what's your alt-mode? I thought you'd be a vehicle of some sort, but I don't see any kibble on you, plus you got that ridiculous cylinder-thingy on your chest." X-Gunner asked, using his right hand to point at Flash Sentry's chest while using his left to steer the ship.  
"Woah X-Gunner, you can't just ask that!" Stonecruncher exclaimed.

"Why not? I said it's a friendly question. We all have a Decepticon honor system here, I won't judge it. I just wanna know."

"Decepticon honor system? Since when did that ever exist?" Half-Track asked, joining the conversation.

"If you count 'being insulted by your alt-mode from your whole infiltration squad because you don't have a hundred guns on your body' an honor system, then yeah, we have one." Flash Sentry said.

"Alright, but back to my question, what is your alt-mode?"

"Do you all swear you won't laugh?" Flash Sentry asked. All three Decepticons nodded.

"Okay, I transform into a frikkin camera. Not a tank. Not a car. Not a jet. A camera." The three Decepticons stared at him before X-Gunner broke the awkward silence.

"Cool! Now we can take pictures of our adventures and battles! How about you take pictures of me shooting people?" X-Gunner said.

"Yeah, that's actually useful for us right now! Think about it, we'll have a whole library of pictures about our adventures!" Half-Track exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess. Kinda still wish I was a car. A car with guns." Flash Sentry said. Magnificus then walked up to the group, a datapad in his right hand.

"Have any of you seen Tailwind or Scylla?" the scientist asked.

"Nope, although I'm sure Tailwind is in his hab suite sulking like he usually is." Half-Track commented.

"Give him time. He's still getting used to his friend's death." Flash Sentry said before everyone heard a beeping sound. X-Gunner turned to face the controls and looked at the readings on a scanner.

"Um, Mags, there's a giant warship approaching us…"  
"Where is it?"

"Above us."

* * *

"Scylla, what are you doing! I'm (sort of) your friend!" Tailwind said, his hands up in surrender.

"Stand down. This ship is now under Galactic Council inspection."

"What's going on? C'mon Scylla, speak to me, what's the matter with you?" Scylla continued to inch the barrel of the pistol closer to his chest, making Tailwind back up towards the door.

"I'm really sorry if I have to do this, but…" Tailwind uppercutted Scylla, making her fall. She tried to pull the trigger, but the shot hit the ceiling. Tailwind quickly ran toward the bridge where the others were.

"Guys, something's wrong with Scylla! She tried to shoot me!"

"What did you do?" Magnificus asked.

"I just heard something coming from the engine room and Scylla was there. She tried to shoot me so I punched her and ran."

"Well, we have other things to worry about. There's a massive warship above us, and from what X-Gunner told me, we're being pulled in." Magnificus said. Just then, Scylla walked into the room, pistol in hand.

"This ship is under Galactic Council inspection. If you try and resist inspection, they will not hesitate to destroy you." Scylla glared at the group, all of them huddled together.

"The GALACTIC COUNCIL!? WE'REDEAD,THERISNOMRCYFRUSWEARDED!" Half-Track exclaimed, panicking about the current situation.

"Scylla, put the gun down, now."

"I don't take orders from Decepticon scum." Scylla said, aiming for Magnificus.

"Speak for yourself…" X-Gunner mumbled. Behind her, Galactic Council troops began to fill the ship, their guns aimed at the Decepticons. The group was then escorted off the Ugly Truth onto the warship's docking bay.

"Ah, Decepticons, you may be wondering why we brought you here. For introductions, my name is General Neech of the Galactic Council."

"We don't care. Now get to the point: one, why are we here, and two, what is wrong with Scylla, and three, why are you all a bunch of organic dirtbags." Magnificus said. The last part of his sentence insulted Neech, but the general kept a calm composure before speaking again.

"You were brought here because you had something that belonged to us." Neech explained.

"The shanix? You can have it." Magnificus said.

"No, not the shanix. We are in no need for money. However, you had a person onboard that was Galactic Council property." Scylla walked up to Neech, standing beside him.

"SCYLLA!? No, she's not your property, or anyone's property for that matter." Magnificus said.

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Scylla is a Galactic Council sleeper agent, an agent with one mission: getting rid of the Cybertronian threat."

"No…" Flash Sentry muttered in shock and disbelief.

"Originally, the job was supposed to be finished in a matter of days. However, she was quickly transported to another planet for a mission and shortly after she then disappeared from our radar."

"Yeah, because she was on Tamaran and she was offline." Tailwind said.

"Now that she is back online, she shall continue her job and finish it, no matter the cost." Neech explained. He then ordered the Renegades to be taken away to the brig where they will stay and await trial on a Galactic Council planet.

* * *

As they were being escorted, Half-Track was panicking.

"Do you guys know what this means? They're the Galactic Council! Theywontstopuntil thyhavevrydecepticonkld!"

"I'm only gonna say this once nicely, because one time is all I have for kindness: SHUT THE HELL UP HALF-WIT!" Stonecruncher shouted, causing the guards to shush him and shove the group forward. Eventually they were thrown into their cells, the door being locked behind them.

"So, it's obvious we aren't gonna stay here, right?" Flash Sentry asked. Magnificus was staring outside the cell, being deep in thought about an escape plan.

"Maybe someone was here before us and managed to stash some weapons." Stonecruncher suggested, although his idea was shot down.

"Or, we can try to punch through the bars and run for it." Flash Sentry suggested, although the others disagreed with his plan.

"How about this? X-Gunner, give me a gun." Magnificus ordered, reaching out with his hand.

"What?"

"I know you have a gun. You ALWAYS have a gun."

"Oh yeah, right. Just a sec." A panel on X-Gunner's arm opened, revealing a pistol inside. He handed it to Magnificus, who put it away. Magnificus then whispered something to Half-Track, who suddenly had a look of relief.

"HELP! HELP GUARDS HELP! THEY'RESACRIFICINGME!" Half-Track screamed, getting the attention of the two guards watching over their cell. The guards unlocked the door and walked in, only to be shot by Magnificus. The group then left the cell and ran down the hall, shooting at guards along the way.

* * *

"So, how do we beat them? We know they're gonna destroy Cybertron, but how?" Flash Sentry asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out, but we need to be armed first. We're heading for the ship." the Renegades ran toward the Ugly Truth, gunning down as much guards as they could. Eventually, they got in and started to gather their weapons.

"Question." X-Gunner said.

"Ask away." Magnificus said, peering around the ship's entrance and shooting at three guards.

"Can I shoot them without any mercy? You know I LOVE a good fight, and this looks like a good fight."

"Go ahead. But don't kill Neech or Scylla."

"Got it." The group headed out and started to gun down guards approaching them, clearing a path to the bridge. They continued to run, ready to fight Neech…

"General, now that we have the sleeper agent, we can resume the project." a scientist said to the general, who stared out into space.

"Very good. The subject knows what she needs to do and everything has been ready for thousands of years. We need to get her on Cybertron immediately." Neech said. Just then, the double doors leading to the bridge bursted open, knocking over two guards standing nearby. In the entrance, the Renegades were all armed and ready to take down Neech. Neech stood in shock before pulling out a pistol and opening fire on the Decepticons. They all dodged his shots before returning fire. Other Galactic Council troops in the bridge joined the fight, shooting at the Renegades.

"C'mon, we have to stop them! We can't falter, not when we're so close!" Tailwind said, encouraging his fellow Decepticons. They all shot at the soldiers, killing a few and injuring several others. Suddenly, Flash Sentry and Stonecruncher were picked up and thrown, making them hit a wall. Tailwind looked to see Scylla extending her tentacles and attempting to grab him. He quickly punched several of the tentacles away before tackling her. Neech attempted to shoot Tailwind, but Magnificus shot Neech in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and grasp his injury. Magnificus stood over Neech in victory, his pistol aimed at the general's head.

"Game over, Neech. Now tell me, how are you gonna destroy Cybertron?"

"Pfft, you haven't figured it out yet? Look your friend in the eye and ask her the same question." Tailwind looked at Magnificus, who walked over to him.

"Um, Magnificus, you might wanna see this…"

"No way. That's impossible!" Magnificus said in shock. They looked at Scylla's left eye socket, the one covered by an eyepatch. An object had replaced the socket where her left eye should have been, the eyepatch concealing it. It made a haze of bright red light that dimly lit the room.

"It makes sense. It's the size of an eyeball, and it could fit perfectly there…"

"That's how they'll destroy Cybertron. Using a geobomb(5)…"

To be continued...

* * *

(1): Shanix is Cybertronian currency.

(2): A Shrieker is the creature that attacked the Titans in Season 4, Episode 8: Stranded.

(3): X-Gunner's electro-rods in this story look like the missiles that come with his toy, which he can use as melee weapons.

(4): See Season 2, Chapter 4: Renegades.

(5): A geobomb is a small bomb the size of a Cybertronian eyeball that can destroy planets.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! Thanks for reading Renegades. Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I thought you would. Don't worry, part 2 will come out very soon (I might be able to release it two days after this). Flash Sentry's body type won't be his combiner wars toy one, instead it will be the same body type as Viewfinder in the G1 Cartoon. Hopefully you like the song I chose as the theme for Renegades. It's a new thing I'm trying, and hopefully you enjoy the song. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Introducing: The Renegades! Part 2

**Introducing: The Renegades! Part 2**

 **Here's chapter 2, released the same day as chapter 1 because it's my birthday and it's a gift for your patience as an audience! Hopefully you enjoy this series, because I've been waiting to finally release it!**

 **Overall Theme: Twilight, by Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers**

* * *

"Wha-wha-what is a geobomb doing in her eye socket? How has this thing gone unnoticed?" Tailwind said, in half shock and half amazement. Magnificus turned to face the injured General Neech, who was grasping the bullet wound on his stomach.

"How did you put a geobomb into Scylla and what happened?"

"Oh, you Cybertronians are always so curious about these things." Neech spat, coughing up some blood that trickled out of the sides of his mouth.

"We found a Constructed Cold(1) facility, abandoned and in ruins. The soldiers there rummaged through everything until we came across a frozen spark that had yet to be used. And so, we created Scylla and altered her mind with several override codes so she answered to the Galactic Council whenever we used them. We eventually came up with a plan to send her to Cybertron with a geobomb concealed in her eye socket, a perfect place to conceal the bomb. When we felt it was time, we would detonate the bomb and Cybertron's whole population with it. No more war, and all the other worlds are left unharmed."

"BUT YOU WOULD KILL US ALL OFF!" Stonecruncher exclaimed, mercilessly shooting a soldier's head in anger.

"It was worth it. You damn Cybertronians bring your war wherever you go. It's about time the other civilizations did something about it." Neech spat. Magnificus looked back at Tailwind, who was still observing the glowing geobomb in Scylla's eye socket. He then walked up and kneeled down to face her. Scylla looked at him, artificial hate in her eyes, hate that she normally wouldn't have.

"We need to get that thing out of her head. Then, we need to find a way to get rid of it." Magnificus explained.

"No duh." Stonecruncher muttered.

"How are we supposed to do that? One wrong move, and the wholethingcouldblowusallup! Andaftrtht, werdoweputit!?" Half-Track said, his words starting to become mixed up from his nervousness.

"Don't worry Half-Wit, Mags knows what he's doing. I think. I hope." X-Gunner replied, half assuring and half unsure.

"Flash Sentry, go find the medibay to this ship and get me some tools. I'm gonna attempt to get this geobomb out of her eye." Magnificus said with confidence. He had to. They depended on it. The fate of Cybertron depends on it.

"Got it. And if you can't?"

"Then we all die."

* * *

Flash Sentry ran through the halls of the ship, dragging a soldier with him.

"It's this way. Please don't hurt me. I'm just a techy." the soldier pleaded as he showed Flash Sentry to the medibay.

"Yeah, me too." Flash Sentry replied. The two made it to the medibay, where Flash Sentry got several tools lying on the tables. Since he never had any medical experience, he had no idea what tools he was supposed to get. Magnificus' instructions had been very vague.

"Hey buddy, do you know what tools I'm supposed to use to take an eyeball out? Or should I be saying geobomb?"

"No, I really don't know. Just take all of them, I'm sure your friend knows what he's doing."

"Okay…" Flash Sentry replied. He quickly grabbed an empty box and started to fill it with a bunch of random tools and items he found. After he felt he had enough, he left the room and headed back to the bridge.

* * *

"Okay Magnificus, you were kinda vague about what tools I was supposed to get, so I just got a bunch of random stuff and put it in this box." Flash Sentry set the box down beside the scientist, who started to rummage through the box for the tools he needed. After finally getting the materials he needed out of the box, he pushed the box aside and began to work. Slowly but efficiently, Magnificus cut away and tried to extract the geobomb out of her eye socket. He knew the process was going to be long. If he rushed, he could possibly trigger the bomb to explode, killing everyone on the warship.

"Don't worry Scylla, soon this thing will be out of your head and soon we can leave this dump." Magnificus muttered as he worked.

* * *

In Another Part of Space…

A large fleet of five large warships and ten frigates were patrolling a different part of space, a part with planets scattered all over the place. Few dared to fight a Galactic Council fleet this large, so the fleet's job was to protect the civilizations from attack.

"Sir, one of our warships have been attacked and hijacked." a Galactic Council soldier said to his superior, reading the distress signal they had just received.

"What's the ship's status?"

"It's been taken over by a group of Cybertronians. The ship has no external damage done to it, it's just hijacked, sir."

"Very well. Send our fleet to those coordinates immediately. We can't let this go by, not with a threat level that high(2)." the superior officer ordered, and the soldier did as told. In a few seconds, all the ships had left in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Hey Mags, might wanna hurry up. We have more troops coming and I don't know how long we can hold them off!" X-Gunner said as he and Stonecruncher lifted the knocked down double doors, covering the doorway leading to the bridge. Stonecruncher then got a pipe and bent it, securing the doors. Behind the doors, tons of Galactic Council troops attempted to get through and kill their attackers.

"I can't rush. If I make a mistake, then this whole place will be blown into the Afterspark(3)! Is that what you want?"

"No, not really…" X-Gunner answered, leaning on the doors to prevent them from bursting open. Magnificus, still hard at work to take the geobomb out of Scylla's eye socket, was worried. He knew, any minute now, that the Galactic Council would send a fleet to help kill them. Few dared to fight a whole fleet of Galactic Council troops. Even Megatron, known to almost never run from a fight, tried to avoid fighting a fleet in fear of unnecessary loss of troops. Magnificus grabbed a scalpel and cut away around the geobomb when Half-Track screamed and started to panic.

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY SENT A WHOLEFLEETTOKILLUSALL!" Half-Track shouted. Behind him, X-Gunner and Stonecruncher were struggling to keep the invading troops out of the bridge. Tailwind and Flash Sentry had grabbed their weapons and aimed at the doors, ready to shoot whoever came inside.

"Ugh, not now, why now!? I'm almost done!" Magnificus said, slightly panicking about the fleet that had just arrived. Scylla, who had reverted back to normal, glanced at the large window located in the bridge with her right eye, seeing all the ships.

"Magnificus, just leave me here and detonate the bomb. If you leave now, you could escape." Scylla whispered.

"I'm sorry, but leaving you isn't an option. I think we can all do without another loss in our team, especially Tailwind." Magnificus whispered back. Scylla fell back asleep, and the doors bursted open, knocking X-Gunner and Stonecruncher backwards, both being crushed by the doors. Tons of troops poured into the bridge like a pitcher of water, their guns aimed at the Renegades. Everyone shot at the troops, protecting Magnificus and Scylla from any harm.

"Guys, maybe if we use their leader as a shield, they won't shoot!" Flash Sentry suggested. Hearing this, Half-Track quickly went to get Neech, but found he wasn't there…

* * *

In Another Part Of The Ship…

"Those foolish Decepticons! They were too focused on their friend, they didn't even see me sneak off to the escape pods." Neech said to himself. The hall with the escape pods was empty, with all the troops trying to get into the bridge. Neech snuck through the doors before they closed it, and had managed to limp to the hallway where all the escape pods were located. Neech entered the first pod he saw, limping inside before closing the hatch behind him. As he turned back to close the hatch, he saw the trail of blood he had left behind from the gunshot wound on his stomach.

"Better leave quickly before they notice my disappearance. I should be able to jettison to Hydrus 5 and get help." Neech said to himself, activating the pod and detaching it off the ship where it flew off to the nearby planet below…

* * *

"So much for that plan! Neech is gone, we're surrounded by a bunch of trigger-happy, bloodthirsty guards, and a whole entire Galactic Council fleet just arrived to kill us. Fantastic." Flash Sentry said, using the pistol in his hand to shoot another guard, scoring a nice headshot. X-Gunner used his arm mounted Gauntlet Frame(4) to mow down several more guards before ducking behind one of the computers in the bridge.

"Done! I got it out! Let's get out of here!" Magnificus said, holding the glowing red geobomb in his right palm.

"Uh, easier said than done. There's still a ton of guards at the doorway. We'll be blown to pieces before we could finish saying 'we're gonna die'." Stonecruncher noted before firing at the guards once more. Magnificus lifted Scylla and dumped her in Flash Sentry's hands, making him have to holster the gun. She looked up and smiled slightly before fainting again.

"Okay, I know you're all gonna disagree with me, but we need to charge." Magnificus said

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT KIND OF CIRCUIT SPEEDERS ARE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!?" Half-Track exclaimed loudly.

"No, I'm not crazy. If we play it smart, we don't die and we can all walk out of this alive. Follow my lead." Magnificus hauled up two dead bodies of guards and used them as shields against the bullet fire. Behind him in nearly a single file line, the other Renegades shot the guards who were shooting at Magnificus only. Behind them all was Flash Sentry, who was carrying the unconscious Scylla. The Renegades charged forward, following Magnificus' lead and shooting guards along the way. They eventually ran to the shuttle bay, where the Ugly Truth was docked.

"Half-Track, can't you use those two cannon on your back while in robot mode?" Tailwind asked.

"No, I ca-" Tailwind slapped Half-Track's back in a specific spot, making the Decepticon bend over and his cannons opening fire on a group of five guards, all who were blown to bits from the blast.

"You were saying?"

"Nevermind. I actually didn't know I could do that." Half-Track commented as they entered the ship, closing the door behind them.

"X-Gunner, get us out of here!" Magnificus ordered, throwing the bodies at the guards before the doors closed, knocking all of them to the ground. X-Gunner got to the piloting controls and started the Ugly Truth's engines before flying out of the warship. He continued to fly the ship at top speed, trying to get away from the warship as fast as possible.

"Hey, what happened to the geobomb? I've noticed you aren't holding it anymore." Flash Sentry said.

"Yeah, I'm not. We don't have it anymore." Magnificus answered.

* * *

Later…

"Commander, we fended off the attackers. Luckily, our ship only sustained minor damage, and we should be able to join your fleet shortly." a lowly soldier said to the commander that had just arrived. He looked around the trashed bridge in disappointment.

"Your warship shouldn't have been alone. You should have had other ships with you to assist in case this happened." the commander said, stepping around the dead bodies that littered the floor of the bridge. Just then, he noticed a blinking red light.

"Is that a-" the commander never finished his sentence before the geobomb Magnificus left on the ship exploded, engulfing the ship and the whole fleet in it's blast. In a matter of seconds, it was all reduced to dust…

* * *

Epilogue…

"There. Now you have a REAL left eye, not a bomb for one." Magnificus said. He stepped away and gave Scylla his shut down datapad, allowing her to see her reflection, Scylla admired her face, touching the parts around where her eyepatch used to be, where the geobomb used to be. Thanks to Magnificus' skills, she was able to get a real eye. Now that she thought about it, she never knew where she got the eyepatch from until Neech revealed it all…

"So, tell us, is she a real Cybertronian?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Yes, she always was. She was just brainwashed and experimented on as a protoform. Luckily, I got rid of all the activation codes in her brain, so now she won't ever listen to the Council's commands." Magnificus explained. Scylla got up from the chair, stretching before looking around the small bridge of the Ugly Truth.

"Wow, I can see so much more with two eyes." Scylla said, amazed at how much she saw with her left eye.

"Told you so." Flash Sentry replied. The Ugly Truth flew away, with new, and definitely random, adventures awaiting it…

The End...

* * *

(1): Contructed Cold is when a spark is put in a premade body. Forged is when the spark is naturally born and the body grows around the spark naturally. Go to tfwiki for more info

(2): According to the Galactic Council in Mtmte 2012 Annual, Cybertronians are a threat level ten and are the only beings that are that level.

(3): The Afterspark is basically Transformers Heaven

(4): The Gauntlet Frame is the missile launcher that comes with X-Gunner's toy

* * *

 **And that concludes the 2nd chapter! The next few chapters will kinda be a bit different, but hopefully you like it. If it's not in your interests, please just read it anyways as I will still have the reference section to help you. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to leave a review!**


	3. Legend of Renegades:Breath of Energon p1

**Legend of Renegades: Breath of the Energon**

 **So, how did you guys enjoy my gift of two chapters in one day? Anyway, here's the third chapter. It's a bit different from the other two, but again, random things do happen to the Renegades as they look for adventure, so enjoy! (The title probably gives away what it's about)**

 **Overall Theme: Twilight, by Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, the song used for the theme, or botw**

* * *

It was quiet in the skies of the planet Varas Centralus, that is until several ships zoomed by, with the Ugly Truth being chased down by several smaller ships. The ships chased the Ugly Truth closely, firing lasers and missiles at it. Inside, the Ugly Truth shook from the impact of heavy laser fire and missiles.

"Can't you go any faster?" Half-Track asked nervously, biting at his fingertips.

"I'm trying! I just can't shake 'em. Hey guys, wanna help me out and use the turrets instead of just watching me!?" X-Gunner exclaimed. Flash Sentry and Stonecruncher ran toward the two turrets on the ship and began to open fire on their attackers.

"Ugh, who knew the Black Block Consortia(1) was here. I didn't even know they were interested in Red Energon(2)."

"Well, given that this stuff is highly explosive and makes a great ingredient for explosives and missiles, I think it's kinda obvious why they would want such a thing." Tailwind replied. The ship shook as another missile hit the Ugly Truth's hull. Luckily, the ship's shields prevented the missile from blowing a hole into the ship. Meanwhile, Stonecruncher and Flash Sentry tried to shoot down as many ships as they could, but more ships always came to replace downed ones.

"Y'know what? I have a much better idea. Tailwind, take the controls." X-Gunner said as he began to leave the bridge.

"Where are you going? There's only two turrets." Scylla pointed out.

"Oh, I'm just gonna say hi to our enemies." X-Gunner left the bridge. Soon enough, the other saw him outside in his jet alt mode, gunning down ships as he flew around. X-Gunner flew and transformed, landing on top of one of the ships. The pilot had little time to react before X-Gunner ripped the cockpit open and used a pistol in his other hand to shoot the pilot in the forehead. X-Gunner then flew off to the other ships and did the same.

"Wow, he's really good." Flash Sentry said as he shot down two more ships with the turret.

"Tailwind, head for that cave over there. Maybe we can find shelter away from all this gunfire." Magnificus said. Tailwind made a sharp turn, flying the Ugly Truth into the cave. X-Gunner, who had just finished shooting another pilot, followed them. They continued to fly until they flew out of another end of the cave. The Black block Consortia were still chasing the Renegades, continuing to shoot at them.

"Ugh, we're never gonna lose them! This is just gonna be oneendlesschaseuntilourshieldsrunoutandwecrash!" Half-Track shouted. Just then, Tailwind flew the Ugly Truth so that it was right above the cluster of small ships chasing them. He then opened a hatch remotely, dropping the crates of Red Energon on the ships below. As the Ugly truth flew off, X-Gunner flew by and watched the Red Energon blow all the ships to smithereens. X-Gunner flew inside the Ugly Truth and transformed before walking into the bridge.

"That was fun. Can we do that again?" X-Gunner asked.

"I'm sure we will be chased again soon, considering we have the Galactic Council and the Black Block Consortia to worry about." Magnificus said. They soon landed onto the surface to repair the ship a bit before they take off.

"Hey, any of you guys tired of being chased by anti-Cybertronian organizations?" Flash Sentry asked while sitting on a rock.

"Yeah, I guess. Sometimes I wish we were somewhere else, somewhere that doesn't involve us being hunted, somewhere where we aren't familiar." Stonecruncher replied as he took a sip out of a can of Engex. Just then, a green portal opened behind them and began to pull them in. Beside the portal was Neech and several Galactic Council soldiers.

"Greetings Renegades. I heard that the Black Block Consortia found you, but I couldn't let them steal my enjoyment. Luckily, I came here just in time." Neech snickered as the Renegades started to get sucked into the portal. Scylla wrapped her tentacles around several tall rocks and caught Flash Sentry, who also caught Tailwind. Stonecruncher and Half-Track weren't so lucky and were sucked in, with Half-Track screaming bloody murder as he disappeared. Magnificus grabbed onto X-Gunner, who tired to fly away in his jet alt mode. It was no use however, because the portal sucked them in as well. Scylla, who was still holding on, was being shot at by Galactic Council troops. She then released her grip, and the three were sucked in as well. The portal soon closed, having been created by a machine operated by two Galactic Council scientists.

"Finally, those pesky nuisances are gone. Grab their ship and let's go." Neech said confidently, a wide smile on his face…

* * *

It was quiet on the nice, grassy field. Several beautiful flowers of different colors were scattered around the field, giving it a more diverse color than the regular green that the grass had.

"Hmm, I've never seen this one before...or this one…" Zelda examined several flowers, taking pictures of them with her Sheikah Slate. Link was behind her, watching her to make sure she was okay. The two had just recently defeated Calamity Ganon, and were taking a small "break", which involved taking pictures of nature.

"Link, look at this frog I found! It's so interesting!" Zelda said, happily picking up the frog and showing him. Link gave her a little smile, until he heard the grass rustle. He was ready to pull out the Master Sword, looking around and finally seeing what had made the noise. Quickly, he ran and grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her. An arrow flew by where she was sitting, and would have hit her in the head had Link not saved her. The two ran as their attackers followed in pursuit…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Above a flat plain, the green portal opened and dropped the Renegades in order of who was dragged in first. They all landed on the ground, scattered apart but relatively close to each other. They soon gathered, where they all looked around, confused of where they are.

"Okay...where are we?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I have no idea. My GPS isn't responding." Magnificus responded, taking out his datapad that he always had with him.

"Wait… SO WE'RE LOST!?" Half-Track shouted.

"Okay, so we're lost. Who cares? We'll find out where we are, find a way to get back, and then we'll kick Neech's aft right back to the Galactic Council." Magnificus said.

"When I get my hands on him. I'm gonna tear off his limbs, tear out his spine, and shove it straight up his-" X-Gunner angrily punched a nearby tree as he said this, but was soon cut off by Scylla.

"Hey guys, look. Those guys seem to be chasing something." Scylla said as she pointed at several organics. They were a bit of a distance away, and seemed to be holding weapons.

"So? Forget about them, they aren't our problem. Probably just hunting for food." Stonecruncher noted.

"Yeah Scylla, since when did you become an animal activist? I always saw you as a savage sea creature." X-Gunner asked.

"Excuse me, do you know how offensive that is? Just because I have a beast mode, does not mean I'm some unethical, no-mannered animal!"

"We should follow them. We could ask them where we are, and then we can figure out how we're gonna leave from there." Magnificus said. They all transformed and left, following closely behind. As they got closer, they soon saw who they were chasing. The Renegades stayed a bit of a distance behind, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"They're...hunting people?" Flash Sentry asked, his camera mode inside Stonecruncher. Scylla was riding Magnificus' tank alt mode(3).

"Maybe they're criminals and those red guys are enforcers?" X-Gunner said.

"No, they look too innocent to be criminals. Look at them." Stonecruncher noted.

Link got in front of Zelda, drawing the Master Sword to protect her. He soon found himself surrounded by Yiga foot soldiers, who had sickles in hand. They started to walk closer to the two, ready to fight Link. Suddenly, one of the Yiga lunged at Link, swinging his sickle at the knight. Link blocked his attack and sliced at the Yiga, cutting at his torso and killing him. The others started to charge at Link, who fiercely fought them off to protect Zelda. As Link fought the Yiga soldiers, he was separated from Zelda, with another small group going after her while the others distracted him. Zelda tried to run, but fell over and stumbled backwards. A Yiga walked towards her, his figure looming over her. He then raised his arm and prepared to kill her. Zelda closed her eyes and waited for the Yiga soldier to kill her, waiting for his sickle to tear through her body when she heard a loud bang. She opened her eyes and looked to see several spots covered in blood on the Yiga's chest. The Yiga soldier fell to the ground, and the others were soon shot down as well. Link struggled to fight them off, but one by one, the Yiga troops started to die. Link then saw the cause of their deaths: a robot was using a device and shot the Yiga down.

"Tailwind, stop stealing all the kills! I want to have some fun too…" X-Gunner took out two machine guns and started to mow down the Yiga. The robots were so tall, making Link and Zelda feel so small compared to them. Several smarter Yiga had already retreated, but the others were killed quickly. There was one left, who cowered in fear and dropped his sickle. X-Gunner kneeled downand faced him, staring him in the eyes.

"This is the part where you run. Now run." The Yiga soldier obeyed and started to run away, but X-Gunner shot him in the back of the head after he started to run.

"HAHAHAHA that was hilarious. What an idiot." X-Gunner said as he walked up to Link and Zelda, who were surprised at what they saw. Magnificus transformed and walked up to the two Hylians.

"Sorry about the mess we made. Saw you were in trouble, plus we need directions. We could talk about it somewhere else." Magnificus said.

* * *

It was night, and the sun had already set. In the grassy field, a small campfire was lighting the area, with the Renegades, Zelda, and Link surrounding it.

"So, you aren't from here? Where are you from then?" Zelda asked.

"We come from a planet called Cybertron. Now, don't freak out, we won't kill you. I promise." Magnificus said.

"I...I have no idea where that is…" Zelda replied. This made the Renegades shocked. Suddenly, they huddled up away from Zelda and Link.

"Guys, they don't know what a Cybertronian is! Stonecruncher, remember what you said about wishing to be somewhere where no one recognized what a Cybertronian is? This could be it! Maybe the Galactic Council did us a favor!" Flash Sentry said.

"FS has a point, we could stay here." X-Gunner said.

"But how are we supposed to get Energon? We'll die here, all alone!" Half-Track said.

" One, we aren't alone, we're together. And two, we could always make artificial Energon. Works just as good." Tailwind said. They separated and returned back to the camp.

"So Zelda, why did those guys attack you?" Magnificus asked.

"Well, I assume that since I'm the princess, I'm someone they would likely go after." Zelda explained.

"Wait, you're a princess? So, if we kidnap you and put you on ransom, how much money do you think we'll get?" X-Gunner said. Zelda had a shocked expression, but Scylla moved one of her tentacles to block Zelda from X-Gunner.

"We aren't gonna kidnap you. Right X-Gunner?"

"Yeah sure. Man, these yellow things are DELICIOUS! What are they?" he exclaimed as he dumped some more yellow fruit into his mouth compartment that opened below his visor.

"Those are bananas." Zelda answered politely.

"Do you mind if we follow you? You could tell us more about this place, plus we could use some company." Zelda was then pulled over by Link, who whispered something into her ear. She nodded a couple of times before the two returned to the Renegades.

"Okay, you can follow us, but under several conditions: one, I'm trying to unite the races in Hyrule, so please don't disrupt me. And two, I would appreciate if you guys could help Link protect me from the Yiga."

"Deal." Magnificus said, and Zelda and Link slept through the night…

* * *

In A New Yiga Hideout…

Many Yiga soldiers had gathered around a small stage, and one other Yiga, who looked slightly different from the others, stood on it.

"My fellow Yiga, we gather here because we all believe in one thing: Link must be killed. As you all know, the Yiga Clan was created by Kohga, it's sole purpose to kill the Hero of Hyrule and any that dare oppose us. But as I started to notice, we've become a joke! Kohga had the means to make his clan succeed, and he threw it all away to sit on his arse and eat BANANAS!" the Yiga shouted at the crowd. Several nodded in agreement and there were some murmurs in the crowd.

"Kohga was a fool. A fool that turned the Yiga Clan into nothing but an insult. I swear to my Sheikah blood that I will make the Yiga great again, I will revive the Clan!" The crowd cheered and shouted, encouraging him. Just then, Several Yiga were brought up to the stage by other Yiga members.

"Do you see these men? These men still believe in Kohga, a man that was nothing but an arrogant fat-arse fool! Let me ask you: do you want to side yourselves with the now-dead Kohga and continue to fail, or do you want to follow a leader who knows what he must do to achieve the Clan's goals?" The Yiga onstage walked up to one of the Yiga being held captive. The captives had sickles at their throats, the curved blades around their necks.

"Why do you side with Kohga?"

"You are a fool. Kohga was a highly respected authoritative figure. You do not deserve to be the Yiga Master." the Kohga loyalist spat. The Yiga walked back, facing the crowd.

"Do I not deserve the position? Oh, how you wish I wasn't so ambitious about finishing what Kohga should have finished, doing what he failed to do. Now, let's get rid of any potential distractions, starting now!" The Yiga snapped his fingers, and the Yiga guards who were holding the loyals ones captive used their sickles and beheaded all the loyalists, the decapitated bodies falling to the ground. Blood leaked out of their necks, making puddles on the stage.

"Now that they are gone, we can go ahead and revive this Clan. Now, you may all attack Link as you choose, but no matter what, you are not to attack Zelda. If I hear you hurt her…" The Yiga then picked up one of the heads, threw it to the ground next to him, and stomped on it violently.

"I shall punish you accordingly. Any questions?" The crowd cheered him on, happy about their new master. As they all left the room, the Yiga walked to his room, sitting down on a chair.

"Don't worry Zelda, my love. We will be together very shortly…"

* * *

Zelda had finally reached Zora's domain, readying herself to speak with King Dorephan. The group eventually got to Zora's Domain, where Zelda stood before the throne.

"King Dorephan, if it helps, Mipha fought bravely. But in order to make sure this doesn't happen again, I propose that we unite. I'm trying to unite the tribes of Hyrule so we can stand together and help each other." Zelda said. Muzu, who stood alongside the King, glared at Zelda. This made her uncomfortable, but she ignored it.

"Hmmm, I see your point, but I'm afraid there are many things my people are worried about that would interfere with a union like this." King Dorephan said, leaning back on his throne.

"Like what?"

"Well, Calamity Ganon has brought us pain and suffering for 100 years. I know you've defeated him and that's why you're standing here right now, but my people fear that something like this will happen again. My beloved daughter, Mipha, has already fallen to that beast, and I don't want to lose my son." the King looked depressed when he said Mipha's name, remembering that she wasn't here anymore.

"I realize we failed, but we can learn from our mistakes! We can help each other rebuild Hyrule Castle and help each other out."

"Hmm, you have a very valid point, so I shall think about it. In the meantime, please, stay here. I wouldn't want you to go through the pain of walking somewhere far then walking back here again." King Dorephan said politely. Zelda agreed and they were shown to their rooms. Unfortunately, the Renegades couldn't really have rooms, so they used what they had: holomatter avatars.

"Here are your rooms. One will have you seven…" Muzu pointed at the Renegades, who were in holomatter forms.

"This one is for Link…"

"And this one is for Princess Zelda." Muzu said Zelda's name like it was a curse, an insult to him. They all got inside their individual rooms, which all looked significantly different.

"Scylla, what are you supposed to be?"

"Well, I-I have no idea(4)."

"Looks like a squid person. Makes a lot of sense." Stonecruncher added, while looking at his own holomatter. They had scanned Zelda and Link earlier so they could replicate the species on their avatars.

"I'm bored. I wanna shoot something." X-Gunner was on one of the beds, spinning a pistol in his hands.

"Don't you like something else other than combat?" Half-Track asked curiously.

"Not really. Unless you count bananas." Everyone just stared at X-Gunner. He had the tendency to be obsessed with many things, mostly combat. Now, he's obsessed with eating bananas.

"What!? They're really good!"

"Okay, okay, we won't judge. Mostly." Scylla replied to his comment. Meanwhile, Zelda found out her room was unusually small. She laid on her bed, worried about failing to unite Hyrule's tribes. She had failed once before, allowing Calamity Ganon to kill many people, including her father. She sighed heavily before hearing someone walking outside. She quickly walked up to the door and opened it, but no one was there. Zelda walked to another room, knocking on the door.

"Hello?" X-Gunner opened the door, his pistol pointed at Zelda's chest.

"Oops, sorry. Don't worry, it's on it's safety."

"A safety?"

"You know nothing about guns, do you? Eh, probably for the best." X-Gunner said, allowing her to walk in.

"Hey, why are you here? Don't you want to rest?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Yeah might not be a good thing to rest here, especially when X-Gunner wants to play grenade tag." Stonecruncher explained. Zelda was very confused about what a "grenade" and a "gun" were, but she ignored her interests.

"I can't rest, not when I'm stressed out about failing to unite Hyrule's tribes." They all suddenly heard lots of noises coming from Link's room.

"Let's go check it out. Bring your weapons." Magnificus said. They all huddled around Link's door before Stonecruncher punched it open. They walked inside to see Link fighting off five Yiga. Their sickles clashed with the Master Sword, with none of their hits ever hitting Link. The Renegades opened fire, gunning down the five Yiga.

"Link, are you okay?" Link nodded in response, but Zelda wasn't confident in it.

"Link, talk to me. There's no more burden for you to hold. Please just talk to me. Like I'm your friend."

"I'm okay, Princess." Link said.

"Wow, he talked. So he's isn't mute! Stonecruncher, you owe me twenty Shanix." X-Gunner said, giving a friendly elbow to his friend.

* * *

Later…

"Ugh, I'm so worried. What if this goes wrong?" Zelda asked, a bit nervous about talking to the King again. Suddenly, the doors opened, with Prince Sidon walking in.

"Hello Link, it is so great to see you again! And who is this lovely lady?" Sidon asked, gesturing to Zelda.

"I'm Princess Zelda."

"Oh, I see you've come back in one piece! That is wonderful! And who are these fine fellows?"

"We're the Renegades. That's X-Gunner, Tailwind, Scylla, Flash Sentry, Stonecruncher, Half-Track, and I'm Magnificus. Nice to meet you-"

"Sidon. Prince Sidon." The two shook hands before going to King Dorephan. They stood before the King, with Muzu standing beside his throne. Zelda had hoped Muzu wasn't going to be there, since his constant glares had distracted her and made her uneasy.

"I heard this was important. What's it about?" Sidon asked.

"Something about unifying High Rule." Flash Sentry said.

"Before we start, I want to address something, something I've been meaning to say." Muzu said. He then continued.

"I would like the opportunity to address the elephant in the room."

"Elephant? You mean a squid. Or fish." X-Gunner whispered to Scylla, who just rolled her eyes and listened.

"Muzu, Link and I have defeated Vah Ruta, and we shall happily do it again if it every causes harm." Muzu glared at Sidon intensely.

"Not. That. Elephant you fool."

"I was just joking. Carry on."

"I would like to say that the Yiga have only come here because Princess Zelda was here. Do you see what she's doing? By uniting with her, all her enemies are now our enemies! Now we have more to deal with than we have ever bargained for." Muzu said. This made Zelda very angry. She couldn't take it anymore. Glaring was one thing, but insulting her? She wouldn't have that.

"What!? Doesn't this show that we should unite! That we should fight the Yiga together!"

"Well, Princess, judging by your many past failures, it is very hard to see how you can rule Hyrule! I'm sure you would cause a civil war anytime soon with your abysmal leadership!" Muzu spat.

"We need to unite together, because there are many people out there that need help. If all the tribes unite, we can help each other, we can watch each other's backs!"

"If it's a union you want, I suggest something to seal the deal. How about a marriage?" In the back, the Renegades, who were no longer in their holomatter avatars, were watching the whole argument unfold.

"A what?" Zelda was shocked at his proposal.

"A marriage. Our Prince is in need of a bride and you aren't married yet, so I don't see why we can't seal the deal with a marriage." Muzu said. He had a smile on his face that Zelda really wanted to punch.

"No. The answer is no."

"Really? Do you have someone else in mind?" Muzu said. He then leaned toward Zelda's ear so that his mouth was just a few millimeters away.

"It better not be Link. He deserved Mipha, not a failure like you." Muzu stepped back, and continued to insult Zelda. Magnificus, who had enough of his insults, pulled out a pistol and shoved the barrel towards Muzu's face.

"I would appreciate some complimentary silence from you, or I'm about to give you a very complimentary bullet." Magnificus said, taking the safety off the pistol. He just had to pull the trigger and Muzu's head would be nothing but a bunch of small chunks of guts and graymatter.

"How dare you!? I am only stating fact an-" this time, X-Gunner pulled out a rifle and aimed at Muzu.

"And I'm only stating that if you don't shut up, we're having fried fish tonight!"

"Please, everyone, calm down. This talk of union is supposed to be peaceful." Sidon said, trying to calm everyone down to prevent any deaths in the room. Magnificus and X-Gunner holstered their guns and stepped back, and Muzu heavily sighed in relief. He glared at Zelda, who just looked solemnly down to the ground…

* * *

Later…

The group walked away from the Lanayru Great Spring region and were just walking down a dirt path. Zelda was unhappy, staring at the ground as she walked forward.

"Sorry it didn't work out. And sorry I pulled out my gun on that guy." Magnificus said, apologizing to Zelda.

"It's fine, really, it is. It's me who failed. I knew this wouldn't work out. I'm so stupid." Zelda said.

"Well, if Mr. Fish Faced Spawn of a Glitch didn't talk, maybe things would have worked out." Stonecruncher said. Just then, Zelda fell to her knees, grasping the sides of her head. She heard a voice, a loud voice, in her head. It was calling her…

" _Come to me...there is a great danger ahead…"_ The voice suddenly stopped, and Link ran up to Zelda, kneeling beside her.

"I'm okay, just heard a voice."

"What did it sound like?" Link whispered.

"I can't describe it, but I know where it's coming from! Follow me!" Zelda then took out the Sheikah Slate on her hip and looked at it as the group followed her lead.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

(1): The Black Block Consortia is a group that was once part of the Galactic Council before they betrayed. The Galactic Council and Black Block Consortia constantly compete on who can take over the most civilizations.

(2): Red Energon has many different traits, but the one I'm using here is the one in Transformers: Devastation, which is that Red Energon is HIGHLY explosive.

(3): Magnificus is a clone of Perceptor, and this is a reference to the "second" alt mode on Perceptor's original toy where the creators messed around wih it and turned the microscope into a tank.

(4): Scylla's holomatter avatar is a female Inkling from Splatoon.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Now, I came up with this idea a few days ago, and I decided it would be great to put in here. Hopefully you like it as much as I did when I wrote this. If you don't know much about Legend of Zelda (which I don't know much and most of my info comes from Yeroc8) then I suggest researching some stuff in this chapter and the following. Anyway, be sure to review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Legend of Renegades:Breath of Energon p2

**Legend of Renegades: Breath of the Energon Part 2**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I was busy these past weeks, but hopefully this makes up for it all! Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **Overall Theme: Twilight, by Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

* * *

The group traveled along the dirt paths of Hyrule, with the tall grass swaying slightly in the wind. Occasionally from boredom, X-Gunner and Stonecruncher shot at birds that they saw fly by. Suddenly, Zelda stopped abruptly, making everyone else stop walking as well.

"What? Why'd you stop walking? It's because I shot animals, isn't it? Well we can't all be nature activists, and they can reproduce, so I don't see the problem. Go ahead, scold me. I'll be patient." X-Gunner said.

"Uh, I don't think it's about that." Flash Sentry commented.

"No, it's not. I'm lost." Zelda finally said.

"Lost? Don't you know this whole place like I know my guns?" X-Gunner asked, admiring the pistol in his hand.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. I just stopped hearing the voice. It's not in my head anymore, and I'm lost about where to go to find out where it came from. All it said to me was 'there is a great danger ahead' and 'Listen to my warning, find me princess'." Zelda replied.

"Yeah, how about we don't follow? It said a great danger ahead, right? WELL WE'RE WALKING STRAIGHT, STRAIGHTINTOTHEDANGER!" Half-Track shouted in fear.

"Puh-lease, I shoot danger all the time. In the face. With his brains exiting out the back." X-Gunner added. Suddenly, Zelda had an idea.

"I got it! I'll ask Impa about the voice. Surely she knows what it is!" Zelda said happily. The group turned a different direction and walked toward Kakariko Village, the destination where Impa was. As they walked, Flash Sentry noticed Magnificus was a bit distracted.

"Hey Magnificus, what's on your mind?"

"A great danger. We're Decepticons. Decepticons like us are usually on infiltration squads and take over organic civilizations, and people like Zelda? Decepticons like us would kill people like her, people with a high rank in said civilization. Don't you see the big, obvious signs? We're the danger. Whatever that voice is, it's convinced we're the infiltration squad that's ready to kill her off when the time comes." Magnificus said.

"Really? We are?"

"I never said we're going to kill her. I'm just saying that this voice hates our guts already."

"Makes sense." Flash Sentry replied as they continued to walk down the path.

* * *

"If I am to show that I'm better than Kohga, I would need to do more. I would need to think big, bigger than that lazy chunky monkey! And soon, I shall be reunited with Zelda. Soon, I shall reunite with her." The Yiga Master spun his sickle around while observing the work his soldiers were doing for him. He watched as they excavated what was left of the many deactivated Guardians left in Hyrule. They had recently stumbled upon a large graveyard of them, all deactivated and shut down, none of them showing any signs of life. The "graveyard" they had found was right in front of Hateno Village, behind Duel Peaks Stable. Of course, they had scared off the people at the stable and any travelers nearby so that they could focus on their work. The Master then saw another Yiga soldier approach him.

"Sir, we are successfully excavating the Guardians like you asked. Although, despite the large amounts, don't you think we should start at Hyrule Castle? That place was filled with them. I even heard there were FLYING ones…"

"We will get to Hyrule Castle soon, but not right now. Anyway, I heard there were some 'techys" at Hateno Village. Find them and bring them to me at once." The Yiga soldier saluted his leader before nodding and walking off to gather an attack squad.

* * *

In the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, Purah and Symin were getting ready to leave, having heard about the Yiga activity outside the town. The news spread like wildfire, with most of the townspeople trying to leave.

"Purah, let's go! The Yiga will be here any minute!" Symin said, packing several note sheets into a bag.

"Puh-lease! I can't leave all this tech behind! Despite the Yiga being complete idiots, I know that tech like this shouldn't fall in their hands!" Purah responded.

"But we could pack all of our notes, our research is safe with us!" Symin rebutted. Just then, Several Yiga kicked open the double doors to the lab, sickles in hand and ready for combat.

"You two! Our Master requires your services! You are to follow us at once!" The Yiga in the front ordered. Purah just crossed her arms, unwilling to leave her spot.

"The only way you would be getting my help is when I'm dead!" Purah shouted.

"Kill the guy. We'll take the little girl." the Yiga commanded. Following orders, the other Yiga in the group approached Symin, preparing to kill him. Purah put her hand underneath the table, pressing a button.

"Please no! I-I-I beg of you! Spare me, please!" One of the Yiga soldiers raised his arm up to kill Symin, but he was shot by something, knocking him into a wall. The others turned to see the Yiga against the wall, a large hole that took out his head and upper chest. This alerted the Yiga group, who all had their sickles out and ready to kill their attackers. One by one, each Yiga was gunned down. Once they all died, Purah and Symin ran outside and got inside a long vehicle. The light blue vehicle had several wheels and a long white ladder on top.

"Go! We need to find Linky." Purah ordered. The vehicle, along with several others, drove and flew off away from the village…

* * *

Zelda, with the Sheikah Slate in her hand, walked down the path towards Kakariko village. The group had just exited Dueling Peaks and had reached the stable at the exit. Link however, noticed something different about Dueling Peaks Stable. It did have it's characteristic wild horses running about, grazing on the tall grass. But there were no people. The stable was surprisingly empty, with no people walking about or stopping by. The group slowly approached the stable when they saw what might be the cause of the lack of people: the Yiga soldiers that were tampering with the Guardians.

"What are the Yiga up to?" Zelda said to herself aloud. X-Gunner leaned towards her to look at the Sheikah Slate when something caught his eye.

"Oooh, press that one!" he told Zelda, who complied. A small, round, blue bomb appeared next to Zelda. X-Gunner then picked it up and examined it.

"Huh, this is one tiny bomb. Eh, it'll do." he said before chucking it at a group of Yiga. It landed on one of their heads, knocking him out. The other Yiga surrounded the unconscious soldier, before X-Gunner detonated the bomb. The explosion engulfed all the Yiga in the group, instantly killing them.

"Welp, that problem was solved VERY quickly." Stonecruncher said as the group sneaked past the deactivated Guardians and the Yiga hard at work to get to Kakariko Bridge. Once past, they arrived at Kakariko Village where the group walked to see Impa.

"Holomatters?" Scylla asked.

"Yes. Because of our size, we won't be able to fit through the doors. Also, it's best not to attract attention so cloak yourselves while in holomatter form." Magnificus ordered.

"Best not to attract attention? We're with a princess and a famous hero. I don't see how much more attention someone could have." Stonecruncher said. Nonetheless, the group projected theri holomatter avatars and cloaked their real forms before entering the building. As soon as Link walked inside, Paya noticed him and greeted him shyly.

"H-hi Master Link, I-I see you returned. And you've brought friends."

"Man, this one stutters as much as Half-Wit over here." Stonecruncher whispered to Tailwind, who started to chuckle at the statement.

"I heard that!" whispered Half-Track, only to be ignored. Zelda then walked up to an old woman up front, who was shocked to see her.

"Princess Zelda, it's so great to see you alive! I see you and Link got back in one piece. And who are your friends back there?" the old woman asked, pointing to the Renegades.

"I believe they call themselves the 'Renegades', although I'm not sure. And they have really strange names. But other than that, they are quite nice." Zelda replied.

"Ah, I see." Just then, X-Gunner walked away from the other Renegades and cupped his mouth.

"HEY, WHERE'S THIS IMPA PERSON!? WE NEED TO KNOW WHERE THIS WEIRD VOICE IS COMING FROM!" X-Gunner shouted at the top of his vocal processor. Everyone covered their ears until he stopped making his announcement.

"That would be me. And what is it you need help with?" the old woman asked, revealing herself to be Impa.

"Impa, I've been hearing this voice in my head, warning me about a great danger. It's kind of deep and I don't recognize it at all." Zelda said to Impa. The old woman nodded her head before responding.

"Did it mention anything else?"

"Yes, it told me to find him, whatever it is." Zelda replied. Just then, a deep voice spoke, but this time, everyone heard it.

" _Princess Zelda, I am to inform you that there is a great danger ahead. Find me, only your power can help me and set me free."_ The voice boomed, echoing across the walls of the room.

"I-i-i-it can't be! It's real! Grandmother, it's real!" Paya exclaimed happily.

"Paya, we can't be sure…" Impa said to her granddaughter.

"Sure of what?" Scylla asked. Paya wanted to explain, but suddenly became nervous. The outburst of excitement she had shown was unexpected of her. She glanced toward Link, seeing what his reaction was. He just stood there, seeming to be waiting for an explanation. Paya sighed before speaking again.

"According to legend, l-l-long ago, something flew in the sky and landed on a mountain, causing it to turn into a volcano, the same volcano we all know as Death Mountain. T-t-this object started to create large crystals, crystals that had immense p-p-power. A Gerudo male, the first one in a long time, decided to use this power for himself in an attempt to conquer Hyrule." Paya started to become more confident as she became absorbed in the tale.

"He became Gerudo chief, and waged war on the other tribes. After defeating the Gorons and enslaving them, he forced them to harvest the crystals for him to use. Soon, the Hero of Hyrule fought Ganondorf, destined to defeat him. In a last ditch attempt, Ganondorf took the object and tried to use it's power, but unfortunately, the object absorbed him into itself, trapping him inside. Before being trapped, he cursed the Hero, telling of his return..."

"So…he's dead?" Stonecruncher asked.

"No idiot, she said he was trapped, not killed." Tailwind corrected. Paya continued.

"Many years later, another, much larger, object crashed in Hyrule from above. We saw that it was some being, a being that none of us had ever seen. The first to encounter it were the Sheikah, who quickly befriended the humongous being. They used the technology inside him to create their own. The being had guardians, guardians that were sworn to protect him. One day, Death Mountain became active again, and Calamity Ganon, as they now called him, was about to return to wreak havoc in Hyrule. Using the technology brought by the being, the Sheikah created an army of Guardians and the four Divine Beasts. All the tribes, along with the current Princess and Hero, fought Ganon. The battle was intense, and the being that had brought us all this technology had helped us win. After Ganon's defeat, the Princess, the Hero, and the Sheikah decided it was best to hide this being away in fear of someone like Ganondorf using him to conquer Hyrule. As a failsafe in the event he was found, the being can only be summoned by the Princess' power and only in a time of need. Anyone with knowledge of the being was sworn to secrecy, and his existence faded into unbelievable legend." Paya stopped speaking, having finished the story.

"Yet she still believes 'it' exists." Impa said, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"But it does! Grandmother, we didn't just get all this technology from nowhere!"

"But the voice might not even have anything to do with 'it'." Impa said. Everyone stayed silent for a bit before the Renegades, Zelda, and Link left the building…

* * *

"They WHAT!?" the Yiga Master shouted at a soldier, who had just brought him some disappointing news.

"They failed to get the "techys" you asked for. Somehow they were all killed, sir." the soldier said. The Yiga Master picked up his sickle and sliced at the soldier, killing him in a single blow. He then angrily threw the sickle onto the ground beside his feet, embedding it into the ground. He then sighed, looking at the gaping wound in the dead soldier's chest.

"Why does everything have to be so complicating? I'm just asking for a simple task and they fail." the Master said in frustration. Another soldier ran up to him.

"Sir, we have finished excavating the remaining Guardians."

"Very well. Since we don't have the techys, I have a better idea. You're going to Death Mountain." the Master said.

"Then where shall you be?" the soldier asked, confused about what the Master meant.

"I shall be doing another part of my plan that doesn't involve any of you. Tell the others to bring the excavated Guardians to Death Mountain." the Master ordered. The soldier obeyed and left to tell the others their orders…

* * *

Outside the building that Impa was in, the Renegades, Zelda, and Link all talked about the legend that Paya had told them.

"Okay, I say we try to find this 'being'. They made it sound like it's all-powerful, so let's go and see it!" Stonecruncher said.

"Shouldn't we focus on what this 'great danger' is? The voice keeps telling me to find him and beware of a 'great danger'." Zelda said.

"EXACTLY! So maybe the 'being' is the thing warning you! And so we should go find it so we can see what it wants!" Stonecruncher said. Just then, Paya ran down the stairs and up to the group.

"Um, c-can I follow you guys? I-i-if your going to find t-t-the being, I'd like to come." Paya asked nervously, stuttering as usual.

"Sure, you can come with us." Link responded.

"Yes, please, come with us!" Zelda said happily. As they left Kakariko Village, the Renegades transformed into their alt modes, with Paya, Link, and Zelda getting into some of them. Flash Sentry, in his camera mode, was around Zelda's neck. As they drove and flew around, Zelda took pictures of landscape and nature.

"So, where should we look?" Zelda asked Paya, who sat beside her inside Stonecruncher.

"Oh, um, I guess we can look...in Gerudo Desert?" Paya said.

"Ugh, she doesn't even know." X-Gunner commented.

"May I remind you that NONE of us know?" Half-Track said in response.

"Eh, you could, you could. But you shouldn't" X-Gunner replied. They soon got to Gerudo Desert, where they kept going until they saw Gerudo Town. Paya, Zelda, and Link got out, allowing the Renegades to transform. They started walking towards the entrance, guarded by two Gerudo guards.

"Sorry guys, you can't come with us. Only females, or vai as it's called in this region, are allowed access into the town." Zelda said.

"I can go, I'm female." Scylla added. Zelda shrugged, and Scylla activated her holomatter and followed Zelda and Paya. The three walked past the guards, whole let them into the town.

"So, what're we looking for exactly?"

"I don't know. Anything that looks strange. The 'being' is supposed to be a bit larger than a Divine Beast according to legend." Paya said.

"And I still don't understand how no one's found him yet." Scylla muttered. Just then, Scylla started yelling at Zelda.

"How did you get in here!?" Scylla yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" Zelda yelled back.

"No, I'm talking to him!" Scylla pointed to the camera strapped around Zelda's neck.

"Uh, sorry? C'mon, I was being lazy! Plus it can't be that bad of an offense to this town." Flash Sentry said, making Scylla roll her eyes at him. Just as they were about to start walking again, a Yiga appeared in front of them. Around them, people were running away and screaming. Zelda looked around but couldn't see anything. That is, until Paya tapped her shoulder and pointed at the threat: two walking, activated Guardians. The Guardians approached the group,standing beside the Yiga.

"What's going on? All I see are a bunch of spider-thingys." Flash Sentry said.

"Transform. Now." Zelda whispered. Flash Sentry did as told, transforming and using his mass displacement to grow to his normal Cybertronian size. He pulled out a pistol, aiming it at the Yiga.

"Fool, do you not realize what I have with me? I have two powerful weapons, ready to kill you in a matter of seconds." The Yiga pointed at Flash Sentry, and the Guardians shot him, their lasers blowing off both of his legs and left arm and tearing some holes through his body. He fell to the ground, his grasp on the pistol loosening until it dropped. Scylla's holomatter avatar faded, and in a few seconds she came running to Flash Sentry's side. Meanwhile, Zelda stood in shock at the two Guardians, with the Yiga chuckling.

"Amazing, isn't it? They listen to me, and to me only."

"H-h-how could you?" Paya asked.

"Oh, how could I? Because I have big dreams, and obstacles like you deserve to be cut down." the Yiga said as he lunged toward Paya and cut her stomach with his sickle, making her fall to the ground as she bled. Zelda, who was filled with nothing but anger and hate for this man, charged at him and tried to punch him. The Yiga kept parrying and blocking her punches, laughing as he did so.

"Zelda, my love, how could you be mad? Please, let me show you what I've been planning for us."

"US!? How do you know me? Most people have forgotten who I look like!"

"Zelda, how could I forget a beautiful face like yours? Maybe I should reveal to you who I am." the Yiga Master said as he took off his mask, with Zelda's anger turning into shock and disbelief.

"No…" Zelda muttered as she saw who it was. It was the Sheikah poet, the poet that used to make songs for her, the poet that made wonderful poems she loved.

"That's right, it's me. Surprised? I would be too." the Yiga Master said to Zelda, who was on her knees.

"M-M-Makata?" Zelda said in shock…

The End?

* * *

 **Huh, no references! That's strange, but whatever. Anyway, the name for the Sheikah poet came from Split Infinitive's fanfic called "Silent Knight", which you are welcome to check out if you want. Other than that, I really do apologize for the late updates and I'll try to update sooner!**


	5. Legend of Renegades:Breath of Energon p3

**Legend of Renegades: Breath of the Energon Part 3**

 **Another Renegades for everyone! I'm going on vacation next week on Monday, so I might not be able to update for a while. I would greatly appreciate your patience, and do not worry! After the vacation, I should be able to update all my active stories! I might be able to write chapters on my vacation, so I might be able to upload several chapters in one update! Anyway, hopefully you will understand. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Transformers, or botw**

* * *

"M-M-Makata?" Zelda said in shock.

"Zelda, come with me. I have saved you, now come with me and we shall be reunited once again, like we once were a hundred years ago…"

"H-h-how are you still alive? You're still, you're still young and, and…"

"Yes, I shall answer all those questions if you come with me." Zelda stared into the poet's eyes, before looking behind her. There, Paya laid on the ground bleeding while Flash Sentry wasn't looking too well either, with Scylla kneeled beside him. She then turned to face the poet, his hand still reached out towards her.

"Never." Zelda said as she slapped his hand away. In the distance, the rest of the Renegades and Link ran into Gerudo Town, having seen smoke and screams from the people. They ran right up to see two walking Guardians, waiting for orders.

"Attack them." Makata ordered, and the Guardians obeyed. They slowly approached the group before picking their targets and aiming their lasers. Magnificus took out two pistols and opened fire, but the bullets did little to stop them from firing. The group was knocked back by the explosion created by the Guardians, who took aim once again.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" X-Gunner shouted, shooting the two with his rifle. The bullets seemed to have no effect as they easily bounced off the armor of the Guardians.

"Guardians. They are robots, created to fight against the Great Calamity."

"Uh, WE don't happen to be that Great Whatchamacallit, are we?" Half-Track asked while using his two back-mounted cannons to retaliate fire.

"No, you aren't" Link replied as he pulled out the Master Sword and charged. Tailwind transformed into his jet altmode and flew towards Scylla, where he picked up Paya and Flash Sentry and carried them to safety. Meanwhile, Makata was still standing in front of Zelda, still trying to get the princess to his side.

"Zelda, my love, follow me and we shall rule Hyrule together as King and Queen. Oh, how happy our lives will be, how joyful we will be." Makata said as he walked over to Zelda, taking her hand and getting close to her.

"Makata, please-"

"Zelda, I know you have so many questions, and they will ALL be answered if you follow me to paradise. Think about it, we can restore Hyrule Castle and rule together, restoring the hopes of those that need it."

"Makata, how could you say that when you joined the Yiga!? They worship Ganon, hell, they would DIE for him!" Zelda shouted, pushing him away. Makata, frowned and lowered his head at the sight of her anger.

"It was the only way. But I can make the Yiga help us! I lead them, they can help us restore Hyrule!"

"You lead them!? That's worst than being a Yiga soldier!" Zelda was disappointed. She was looking at the Sheikah poet, the same poet that wrote songs for her, melodies that her ears enjoyed. And now he's become a crazy, lovestruck killer. Where did it go all wrong?

Suddenly, they saw as a Guardian was thrown into a building. The two looked to see Link riding Magnificus' tank altmode, with smoke emitting from the barrel as a sign it was recently fired. Link leapt off and charged toward Makata, Master Sword in hand. The Yiga Master teleported away before appearing behind Link and taking out two sickles. Link, having already learned Yiga tricks, quickly turned around and blocked Makata's sickles, and the two clashed. Makata backflipped away, spinning his blades around while laughing ominously.

"Foolish Hero, you think you deserve to be with the Princess!? I know her better than anyone you muted freak! This time, you'll stay mute as I cut you down from where you stand." Makata charged, but unfortunately for him, two Gerudo citizens got in his way while trying to avoid the Guardian that X-Gunner and Tailwind were fighting. Angered by their accidental interference, Makata threw both of his sickles. The two blades spun in the air before cutting through the two Gerudo like paper. The sickles flew back to Makata, who caught them easily and swung at Link. Link saw the two Gerudo die, feeling guilty that he couldn't save them. He continued to block Makata's attacks when the Yiga Master swung at his legs, cutting Link's right leg. Link felt pain and looked to see he was starting to bleed. In the distance, Zelda watched the two fight when she saw Link get injured. She could see he was still fighting back, but knew that the Champion could make a fatal mistake. Zelda raised her hands, with the symbol of the Tri-Force appearing on it, and a blast of energy flew towards Makata. The energy hit the ground, launching Makata backwards into the sand. Meanwhile, Tailwind used his two swords to cut the Guardian in two, successfully deactivating it. Makata, seeing that he was outnumbered and outmatched, teleported away…

* * *

Later…

"You are standing before the Chief of the Gerudo!" a guard announced. X-Gunner looked at the Chief before leaning towards Half-Track.

"Hey look, they have a shrimp as a Chief. It looks as if she got stepped on by Devastator(1)!"

"Dude, that's disrespectful and dangerous! What if she orders you to be executed?" Half-Track whispered back.

"Bah, they can't execute me even if they tried. I could squash them all and not even need to fire a single shot." X-Gunner whispered, confident in his skill. The two became silent once the Chief started speaking.

"Greetings, travelers. Link, I see you've returned to Gerudo Town. What brings you here?" the Chief said. Link was gonna speak when Zelda interrupted.

"We are trying to find a legendary 'being', a being that is possibly the origin of Sheikah technology." Zelda explained.

"Is this being a Divine Beast? Because we have Vah Naboris right here in Gerudo Desert."

"Sorry Riju, it's not a Divine Beast. According to Legend, this 'being' is actually what the Divine Beasts are based off of." Link explained to the Chief, who nodded.

"Interesting."

"Hey Short Stuff, are any of our friends gonna live?" X-Gunner said, raising his hand.

"Well, your friend Paya was badly injured, but we were able to stop her from losing anymore blood for now. However, I don't know about the other one." Riju said. Buliara, the guard that stood beside Riju, turned to face her.

"Lady Riju, is it wise to speak with these mechanical beings? Remember what happened to Guardians…"

"Yes, but the Guardians weren't really 'sentient', they just followed orders. These ones can think and have their own thoughts, plus Link is with them and I'm sure we can trust him." The two were soon interrupted by X-Gunner, who raised his hand for another question.

"Another question, how do people take you seriously? I mean, your pretty short and skinny, wouldn't it be easy for some buff dude to come over and beat the living scrap out of you? I mean, no offense, but I haven't seen anyone shorter than Stonecruncher!" X-Gunner asked, followed by him laughing. Stonecruncher kicked his friend in the foot, making him yelp in pain.

"I apologize for his personality. What we really should be asking is if you think you can help us." Magnificus asked politely.

"Well sure, I would love to help you guys! And I'm sorry about the recent attack on you." Riju said. Riju got up from her seat and walked over to the group.

"Lady Riju, where are you going!?" Buliara asked, following her Chief.

"I'm going to help them. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You can't just leave! The Yiga are out there, and telling from the recent attack, they have Guardians!"

"Yeah, and we have guns. And bombs. And guns with bombs. Your point is?" Scylla asked. Buliara insisted Riju stay on her throne, but the Chief resisted.

"Buliara, I can take care of myself. You go rest, I'll be back soon."

"Very well, Chief." Buliara left, and Riju followed the group outside. Flash Sentry, who was now being held by Scylla, woke up from being unconscious.

"Ugh, what happened? I feel lots of pain…"

"It's fine Flash Sentry, just rest." Scylla assured. The Decepticon rested his head on one of her tentacles as they walked out of Gerudo Town. Paya was being held by Scylla as well, resting on another tentacle. The Renegades all transformed into their alt modes and everyone else got into some. The group traveled away, going at a steady pace. For Paya, they needed some medical attention fast. The bandages wrapped around her stomach were only gonna last for so long, and she was still in great pain. As they traveled, Zelda heard the voice yet again while she rode inside Stonecruncher, the booming voice echoing in her head as it spoke.

" _You've faced the danger, but you are not safe yet. Danger still lies ahead…"_ Zelda held her head with both hands, not understanding what the voice was talking about.

" _What is it trying to warn me about? Maybe Makata's involvement with the Yiga has something to do with this all. After all, he successfully reactivated some Guardians…"_ Zelda thought to herself. Sitting beside her, Link had been watching Zelda clutch her own head in what seemed like she was in pain. He put his hand on her shoulder, checking to see if the princess was okay. Feeling his hand on her shoulder, Zelda looked up and smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm okay Link, I-I just heard the voice again. I'm starting to think maybe Makata is part of the great danger ahead, and that finding this being just became more important than ever." Zelda said to the knight, who listened intently. Just then, the group stopped suddenly. In front of them were two people, a Rito and a Zora, who were in the way. Link immediately recognized the two.

"Ah, there you guys are! I've been looking all over!" Prince Sidon exclaimed happily.

"Well...not exactly. We were just brought here just a few minutes ago." the Rito said.

"Brought?" Zelda and Link had gotten out of Stonecruncher by now and were outside talking to Sidon and the Rito, who Link recognized as Teba.

"Yeah. Some kind of blue light surrounded us, we felt something weird, and next thing you know we're in a completely different place. I was minding my own business when I was teleported here." Teba explained.

"And I was trying to search for you when you left Zora's Domain. I was returning back when I was brought here too." Sidon said. Just then, another figure appeared before them. The figure was a Goron, who Link also recognized as Yunobo. Now, all the Renegades had transformed, and everyone was gathered in a group trying to determine what's going on. Everyone was talking at once, with confusion soon spreading. Yunobo was trying to tell Link urgent news, but the knight couldn't hear anything from everyone speaking all at once.

"Everyone, STOP!" Link shouted, making everyone immediately shut their mouths. Link then faced Yunobo, who was cowering in fear.

"Yunobo, you wanted to tell me something?"

"Y-y-yes Link. At D-Death Mountain, there were some Yiga, LOTS of them, carrying Guardians and Guardian parts over there. I saw them and they started to question me and started asking me where to find some kind of crystal. Before I could say anything, I just disappeared and reappeared here again…" Yunobo explained.

"Strange. The Yiga are normally just plain stupid, but these guys are organized. From what I've seen when I encountered Yiga, I've always seen them so spread out and unorganized, all doing their own thing. Something's not right." Link said. To further prove this, the ground below everyone caved in, making them all fall into darkness…

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hyrule Castle…

"Start reactivating the Guardians. Find parts, make them as complete and functional as possible! I will NOT accept failure of my orders." Makata's second-in-command, Halef, ran up to the Yiga Master.

"Sir, our scouts have found the crystals on Death Mountain. The Guardians are successfully reactivating, and under your orders. In other words, everything is going according to plan!" Halef reported to his boss, who nodded as he listened to the news. Makata had somewhat repaired some parts of Hyrule castle, sitting in the throne that King Rhoam once sat in.

"Ah, finally, Hyrule gets the ruler it deserves. A ruler of power. A ruler that will give the Sheikah power once again! Never again will the Hylians throw us out, exile us out to be at the mercy of the monsters! Today, a Sheikah's dream comes true. My dream, comes true." Makata said. He then turned to face several soldiers that had walked in, carrying something. Makata was amazed at their find. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Sir, we found the sword near the area of the crystals. Here you go, all yours." The soldiers gave the sword to Makata, who swung it around and watched in amazement as it glowed with magenta light.

"Sir, what makes THIS sword so special? A traditional Yiga's weapon would be a sickle. You have two of them for Hylia's sake." Halef asked. Makata laughed at his naive question. He truly had no idea what was so special about the sword.

"THIS sword belonged to a powerful Gerudo male, one known as Ganondorf. It is said, long ago, that he was the first male in hundreds of years in the Gerudo race. He quickly became Chief, and made it his mission to conquer Hyrule, believing that he deserved to rule the land himself. He soon discovered that something crashed into a mountain, what we all know today as Death Mountain. He also discovered that the object gave people great power, power he wanted. There, at Death Mountain, the other tribes fought him, including a Hero and the current princess. However, both were too late and Ganondorf used the power of the object to give himself power beyond that of anyone else before, power that could rival the Master Sword's. The Hero and Princess were soon killed, and so Ganondorf tried to extract more power from the object to kill off the rest of the opposition. Unfortunately, he object consumed him, and turned him into Calamity Ganon. What I'm holding is the very sword he used to slay the Hero. And I intend to add more lives into its kill count. Today, Link dies." Makata explained to Halef.

"Very interesting sir. Well, I should go and check the progress of our project. I will report once they have finished." Halef announced, walking away from the throne. Although Halef saw that Makata was a vast improvement in leadership over Kohga, he saw his infatuation of Zelda as a major weakness. As Halef left to go see how much progress the soldiers made with reactivating Guardians, he thought about how to get rid of that weakness.

"I shall kill Zelda, when Makata is too busy with fighting Link. That way, with nothing else in this world to distract him, he can focus on the goal we all want him to focus on: killing the Hero." Halef said to himself, smiling beneath his mask as he did.

* * *

It was dark. Zelda couldn't see a thing except for the place she stood, and she had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was below the ground somewhere. She looked up to see light pouring out of the hole they fell through. Using the limited light she had, she attempted to try to see if she could find the others.

"Link? Link, are you there?" She saw someone get up from the ground and walk towards the light where she sat. She soon saw that it was Link, who nodded to show he was fine.

"H-hello? Guys?" Yunobo walked up to the two, followed by pretty much everyone all looked above themselves at the light, where they saw they really were pretty deep underground.

"Woah. We fell pretty deep." Half-Track said.

"Don't worry, a couple of us could fly. Soon, we'll be able to carry everyone out of this hole and we'll all be o-" X-Gunner never finished his sentence because before he could, something opened below them and dropped them into a room. The door above closed, trapping them inside. The dark room was then lit up by several ceiling lights.

"Where are we now?" Teba asked as the group looked around the room. The room was big, with lots of space for them to all walk around freely. There were several tables, each with tons of random objects. Nearby, there were some bed-like slabs that were hooked up to machines.

"Judging by the looks of this room and the fact there's at least twenty recharge slabs here, I'd say this is a Cybertronian medibay." Tailwind said, leaning over to grab a tool that had fell off a table. It was a scalpel.

"Cybertronian? But this doesn't make any sense, why Cybertronian?" Scylla asked, setting Flash Sentry down on one of the recharge slabs.

"I think all the Sheikah tech, all the tech they have, is just old Cybertronian technology. Look at the Sheikah Slate. This thing is basically a datapad with some extra features." Tailwind said. Just then, the doors to the medibay opened, and a red and white bot walked in. He was holding and reading a datapad as he walked. He then looked up to see the group, shocked at their presence.

"Oh scrap, I should've listened to Streetwise when he said 'don't look at that thing while you're walking'." the bot said to himself. Seeing how he was shocked and surprised, Tailwind tried to explain the situation.

"Hey buddy, we just fell here. We have no idea where we are, so maybe you can help us get directions." The bot wasn't listening, and ran out of the room.

"Ugh, you should've shot him. Now we're gonna be cut down by security."

"What security!? This place feels, sounds, and looks so empty!" Stonecruncher yelled. The group ran after the bot, trying to see if they could get him to help. As they arrived in a significantly larger room, they saw six robots, guns in their hands, aimed at them.

"You have about ten seconds to say 'we surrender', before we shoot you all to pieces." the one in the center said. He was light blue, with his helmet being black and he had a mouthplate. The bot also had large shoulders, each with a red cross on it.

"Wait, wait, we have a reason for being here! You see, we f-" Zelda tried to explain, but the bots didn't seem to want to her their story because they opened fire. Luckily, the room was filled with piles of large crates, which the group used as cover. Magnificus took out his two pistols and turned around, shooting at them. He then turned back to avoid being shot.

"Any ideas?" X-Gunner asked as he aimed with his rifle and fired several shots.

"Only one: stay alive." Magnificus replied.

"Wait, maybe we can tell them what we're doing here! Maybe they can help us find the 'being' we've been looking for!" Zelda said while hiding.

"Princess, I think they are beyond that point." Link took out his bow and fired several arrows at the attackers. Just then, the shooting stopped.

"Huh, maybe Link's arrows scared the living scrap out of them?" Scylla asked.

"I don't think so…" Tailwind replied, pointing at the bots. One by one, each bot transformed and combined, forming a larger bot.

"Surrender, Decepticons. You have nowhere to run." the combiner said as he slowly approached the group, his steps slightly shaking the floor.

"OH PRIMUS THAT'S A COMBINER! GUYSWE'REDEAD, WE R DED!" Half-Track said.

"No, we aren't. And we can't die, not now, not when Neech is winning. I'm gonna make sure I kill that spawn of a glitch before I die." Tailwind said as he took out a rifle and opened fire. Everyone else joined in, shooting at the combiner.

"Best not to get close to that thing." Stonecruncher said while unloading several shots at the combiner. As the combiner got closer, the group back away. Soon, they were all cornered.

"Ugh, g-g-guys? I think this is where it ends." Flash Sentry said in his weakened state. The combiner stopped walking towards them, and prepared to punch, smashing down on the group. As it's fist approached them, Zelda went in front of the group.

"STOP!" She raised her hand, energy firing out and hitting the combiner, The combiner flew from where it stood, landing into a bunch of crates where it's components separated. Everyone else besides Link was amazed at what Zelda did.

"Woah. Any chance we can fit that into a gun? Preferably used by me?" X-Gunner asked Zelda, who kindly smiled.

"Uh, no, I don't think so…" Zelda replied as they all walked up to the bots. The blue bot that seemed to be the leader of the guards looked up in amazement.

"Oh my god, it's the Princess! Groove, go tell Purah. We found her." A small white bot, named Groove, nodded and left the room. The others stood up, walking over to the group.

"Sorry we shot at you guys back there. No one's supposed to be here, so we just assumed you were here to steal stuff. Names Hot Spot by the way. Follow me." they followed the bots into another large room, with this one looking like a bridge of a ship. Computers were everywhere, with scanners and monitors around the room as well. Just then, Purah ran up to the group in excitement.

"Linky, you came! Well, I brought the rest of you over here." Purah said, pointing to Sidon, Teba, and Yunobo.

"So, can we have an explanation for being here?" Teba asked, looking at one of the computers.

"Yes, we'll get to that, but first, I want to know the origins of this loud, booming voice I keep hearing. The strange part is, I'm the only one hearing it." Zelda said to Purah.

"Oh don't worry, that's just this big guy that we're inside right now!" Purah said happily. This shocked the rest of the Renegades, who seemed to have figure out where they were.

"You don't mean-" Tailwind said, with his question quickly being answered by Hot Spot.

"Yup, right now, you are standing inside a Titan, one you might all know better as Metroplex."

"And don't worry, all your questions will be answered now…"

The End?

* * *

(1): Devastator is the first combiner in a while, created by Shockwave. The Decepticons were the first to get the combining technology.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I apologize about the wait that you will have to go through, but I will update when I get back! If I find a way to update during my vacation, I shall let you know! Anyway, be sure to review and have a good day!**


	6. Legend of Renegades:Breath of Energon p4

**Legend of Renegades: Breath of the Energon Part 4**

 **And I'm back from vacation! So I will be updating the stories once again! I'm sorry you all had to wait two weeks for another update, but I'm back and ready to give you all more chapters! Here's one right now!**

 **Main theme: Twilight by Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or botw or the song used as the theme**

* * *

"And don't worry, all your questions will be answered now…" Purah said before nodding to Hot Spot.

"Long ago, a object called a Dark Spark was split into ten pieces by Primus himself. The Dark Spark was the literal opposite of the Matrix of Leadership created and used by Unicron, giving the user unstoppable power. Primus scattered the pieces into random places, each fairly far away from each other, hoping it would never be rebuilt ever again." Hot Spot turned to Purah, who pressed several buttons to bring a holographic 3D map of Hyrule. Purah then spoke.

"Apparently, one of the pieces landed on a mountain, creating what we all affectionately call 'Death Mountain'. The Dark Spark piece soon started making these crystals." One of the Protectobots, Rook, brought up another holographic image, this one being a image of a crystal.

"Ore-13(1), an extremely powerful type of Energon. You see, the Dark Spark had many powers, powers that when together made Unicron an unstoppable force. When it was split, the pieces each had a different power with them. This one must have been the one with power." Rook explained.

"Metroplex came here in response to the creation of Death Mountain. He had to make sure the local life forms didn't get their hands on this stuff."

"Wait, so how did YOU guys come here? Don't tell me you were teleported here, cause that's our story." Half-Track asked.

"Metroplex was with the Autobots. We were given the job of protecting him from intruders, hence the name 'Protectobots'." Streetwise replied.

"Yeah, and the name was my idea!" Groove added before getting elbowed by Blades.

"Anyway, when Metroplex came here, we were still inside. Some of us kinda freaked out when we got out and had no idea where we were." Hot Spot said, glancing towards Groove.

"We were too late however. A man by the name of Ganondorf had already started a war trying to conquer the others and he tried to get his hands on the Ore-13 stash. He got to it, but the Dark Spark piece just engulfed him and trapped him inside, turning him into a giant monster." Hot Spot explained some more.

"Okay, now that we are all caught up, I have one more questions: can you help those two?" Magnificus asked, pointing to Paya and Flash Sentry who were both resting on Scylla's arms and tentacles.

"Don't worry I can heal them. Just bring them to the medibay." First Aid told Magnificus before signaling Scylla to follow him. Purah, Zelda, and Link followed as well.

* * *

First Aid focused on healing Paya first. He laid her on a recharge slab before extending his hands. Two light blue beams came out and slowly started to heal Paya until it looked as if she was never wounded. Paya got up, looking down and becoming shocked to see that her injury was completely gone.

"H-h-how did you do that?"

"I'm an outlier(2), so I have healing powers. You should feel fine now." First Aid said calmly. Zelda looked towards Link, who seemed to have a solemn look on his face.

"He reminds you of Mipha, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Yes he does. I miss her, y'know. I miss all of them. Even Revali."

"I know. But at least you got to see them one more time as spirits." Zelda replied. The two walked up to Flash Sentry, who was being worked on by Purah.

"Don't worry big guy, I'll be done fixing you soon and better yet, you'll have the upgrades you requested!"

"Really? Wait, you can seriously give me that? Cool." Flash Sentry said while on the recharge slab. Link, Zelda, and Paya walked out of the room and met the others on the bridge. They were then shown the door where they could finally go outside.

* * *

Outside, Link and Zelda were sitting in the grass. Flowers surrounded the fields that hid Metroplex. The two sat silently, Zelda picking at the grass from boredom. Eventually, she spoke.

"Well, we found the 'being'. Now I want to know what Makata is up to. If he's deactivating Guardians, then I know for sure he's up to no good. Link?" Zelda turned to face the knight, who just sat still without speaking a word.

"Link, I know you took a vow of silence because of all the burden put on you(3), but now there is no burden for you to hold." Link faced the princess, intrigued about what she had to say.

"Link, is there something wrong? What's hurting you?" Silence. Zelda could see it in his eyes: something was indeed wrong and she would find out what. Eventually, Link gave in and finally spoke.

"I can't remember anything from my past life. Bits and pieces come here and there, but there's so much left out. Sometimes I wonder what my life was like back then. Seeing First Aid's powers reminded me of Mipha. And then there's also my fear that I would fail you. My job is to protect you, and my fear is that you will die and it will be all my fault." Link said solemnly, looking into the horizon. Zelda was shocked at what she just heard. Why did he never tell her?

"Link, why didn't you tell me all this before? I could have helped you. I still can, we can BOTH work together to get your memories back. And don't worry about me so much Link, I'll be fine."

"Why did you ask me how I felt?"

"Because I genuinely care for you. You might look like my guardian knight to everyone else, but to me, you're one of my best friends. And because of that, I was worried when you were still locking your emotions away. The burden is gone. Ganon is gone. There is no need to be worried about protecting me so much." And to Zelda's surprise, Link smiled at her comment. It was a small one, but it signified that he was beginning to open up once again.

"Thank you, Princess, for helping me."

"Please, call me Zelda. Remember, you are my friend, Link." The two watched the horizon and the sun as it set, with night beginning to fall. As it did, they walked back to find Sidon, Teba, Yunobo, and Paya sitting around a fire. Link decided to make everyone a meal, which he went off to go hunt. Joining them, the Renegades sat by the fire, with the glow of the flames illuminating the small area around them. Zelda sat and watched the fire, a worried expression on her face. Sitting next to her was Tailwind, who took notice of Zelda.

"Something troubling you?" Tailwind asked. Zelda looked up, caught by surprise of the Decepticon's presence. Zelda let out a sigh.

"Well, I have so many things on my mind. I have Link, Makata, and possibly everything else to worry about. But mostly, I'm afraid of failing again. Failing Hyrule."

"Could you expand on that?"

"Well, when Calamity Ganon struck, I was the one that had the power to seal him away. My Father, the King, was counting on it to prevent the destruction of Hyrule. Unfortunately, I failed to unlock my power and everyone in Hyrule Castle, including my Father and my friends all died. I eventually unlocked the power, but not before I failed to save them."

"Well, you're in luck because I was in the same situation as you. Still am, kinda. You see, I had a friend named a Star Dasher. Great, friendly guy, transforms into a large transport shuttle. Bad thing was he was an absolute coward in the battlefield. Here you see all these smaller soldiers risking their lives out front, and then you see this big guy cowering behind the trenches. Anyway, there's no room for cowards in the Decepticon army as we both found out, and I struggled to keep him in the front lines. My biggest fear was that one day I would fail and he would be transported to the nearest boot camp where he would be executed for cowardice/insubordination. Then we got transported to a planet, got knocked out and walked right back up into another battle between two civilizations. Star Dasher sacrificed his life to save mine, but I knew he wouldn't survive. Now, I feel like I failed to protect him. He died, and I failed to prevent his death."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it bums me out a lot. A lot of times, I find it hard to see the positives of my life. I failed and I just constantly wish I could do better. What I'm trying to say, and I found this out for myself too, our failures are in the past. None of us are failures despite some of the mistakes we made, and we can still make it better. There's always hope, it's just that sometimes it's harder to find for some people." The two suddenly heard clapping, which made them turn to see Sidon, who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire with X-Gunner.

"Brilliant lesson. Very moving." Sidon said with a smile. This seemed to cheer Zelda up, who began to chuckle.

"Thank you, uh-"

"Tailwind."

"Thank you, Tailwind. That helped a lot." Zelda said. Just then, Link returned to the group carrying boars and herons, ready to roast them in the fire. As they sat around and ate, they all talked until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up to see several Gerudo, Rito, Gorons, Zora, and Hylians standing around the plains that hid Metroplex. Confused and not knowing what was going on, the group walked over to the people. Many Gerudo went straight to Riju after they found her.

"Chief, Vah Naboris has gone mad! It's attacked Gerudo Town!"

"Help us, please!"

"What are we gonna do?"

The people cried for help. They all soon realized every tribe was talking about the Divine Beasts attacking their homes.

"This is bad. How could the Divine Beasts be attacking the people when Ganon was defeated?" Riju asked. Zelda had a guess of who could do this.

"Makata."

"You mean the poet you were telling us about in the fire?" Sidon asked. Zelda nodded.

"But how? How could he-" Paya was interrupted by Purah speaking. Standing with her were the Protectobots and Symin.

"Greetings everyone! I'm Purah, a Sheikah genius who gathered you all here. Now, I'm aware of the Divine Beasts going crazy, and I believe I know the cause! So if we can all list-" Purah was interrupted by one of the people, who Zelda and Link recognized as Muzu.

"How can we trust you when you Sheikah created the Divine Beasts? Look behind you, you created even more of them!" Zelda then ran up to Purah, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, please listen, this is serious. I'm Princess Zelda, the one who had sealed the Great Calamity away long enough for the Hero to defeat him. The Yiga are doing something sinister at this moment and we need to stop them!"

"How do we know you're the Princess? You could be lying just to get the throne, you filthy Hylian!" This statement made some of the Hylians in the group glare at Muzu, who ignored them. Just then, X-Gunner took out his rifle, aiming it at Muzu.

"HEY! You want to fight? Say one more thing and I'll skin, filet, and fry you while you're still screaming! C'mon fishy lips, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty!" Muzu stumbled back in fear, satisfying the trigger happy X-Gunner. As Muzu stayed silent, the rest of the crowd ignored him and listened to Zelda speak.

"The Yiga are up to something. Earlier, I witnessed their leader deactivate two Guardians, both of which were under his control before we destroyed them. From what I'm seeing, he probably has more of them. We need to stick together and fight the Yiga, we need to unite as one Hyrule!" Suddenly, a bomb landed and blew up near Zelda, throwing her back. Hot Spot the Protectobots covered Purah, leaving her unharmed. Link ran up to Zelda, getting her back up. The crowd looked to see Vah Medoh, with Makata on top and Halef standing beside him. The two teleported to the ground, standing in front of the crowd.

"All of you, Gorons, Zora, Rito, Gerudo! Bow before your new king! As your new leader, I have taken Hyrule Castle. If you dare rebel against me, I shall unleash the Divine Beasts and my army of Guardians upon you ALL! You will have only twenty four hours to surrender, or all your homes will be destroyed." Makata reached for Zelda's hand, but the Princess smacked his away.

"Zelda, my dear, let's leave. We shall marry, and rule Hyrule together with an iron fist! Literally!" Makata said.

"No. That's not how Hyrule should be ruled. What has gotten into you Makata!? What happened to the poet I enjoyed spending time with?"

"Spending time with? You spent more time with your knight, who you have eyes for. You must love him more than me! But being king, you would see me as better fit than him!"

"I knew it! I knew you had a infatuation with your guardian knight!" Muzu screamed from the distance. X-Gunner immediately pulled out us rifle, making Muzu shut up once again.

"Makata, stop this madness at once!"

"Never. Meet me at Hyrule Castle, alone. Bring anyone with you and I will be sure to send in some Guardians to kill these innocent people that are looking to you for help." Makata and Halef teleported away before Vah Medoh flew away. Zelda looked defeated as she watched the Divine Beast disappear in the distance.

"How am I going to help everyone here and stop Makata at the same time?" Zelda said to herself aloud.

"We fight." Magnificus replied. He had said this loud enough for the crowd to hear, with many of them protesting.

"Didn't you hear the Yiga?"

"He has Guardians. Guardians!"

"We'll all be killed!"

"Yes, I know he has Guardians, but we have something better. I'm a strategist, give me a map of the whole entire castle and I can make up a semi-foolproof plan in a few minutes."

"Magnificus, these people won't buy it. They have all been traumatized from the last time Guardians turned on us. We can't win. I've already failed." Zelda sat down on the grass, putting her hands down. Just then, the whole ground started to make gold lines, with light pouring out and illuminating the plains they stood on. The people all ran back as the ground rose, carrying Zelda. Soon, Metroplex, the Titan that was underground for millennia, had been awaken.

"Metroplex heeds the call of the last Princess." Metroplex said as he looked at Zelda, who was sitting on his hand. He was humongous, possibly bigger than all the Divine Beasts. Zelda looked down, with the crowd looking like a bunch of tiny, unidentifiable dots.

"Metroplex, I have one request…"

To be continued...

* * *

(1): Ore-13 is a variation of Energon that has lots of power. It can be very unstable.

(2): An outlier is a Cybertronian that has unique powers. For example, Trailbreaker is one because he can make forcefield naturally.

(3): This is further explained in Zelda's diary.

* * *

 **There's another chapter! But here's the thing... I accidentally forgot to write chapter 7! If I can get it written today, it might have to be released tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for now. Remember to review and goodbye!**


	7. Legend of Renegades:Breath of Energon p5

**Legend of the Renegades: Breath of the Energon Part 5**

 **It's time to finish the BOTW part of Renegades! Hopefully you enjoyed this little mini crossover! And again, I apologize that I originally forgot to write this chapter, but it's here as promised! Anyway, enjoy reading!**

 **Main Theme: Twilight, by Electric Light Orchestra**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, botw, or the theme song used for the story.**

* * *

Magnificus had rolled out a hologram projector outside, allowing him to to show a 3D map of Hyrule Castle. Surrounding him were people from all tribes, ready to fight for a united Hyrule. They listened in on his plan.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do. Several archers will fire warning shots that will alert some of the Yiga surrounding Hyrule Castle. Assuming that Makata is a complete moron, he will send a lot, if not most of his Guardians outside to attack us. There, X-Gunner and several Rito will drop bombs on them. These bombs are modified from the ones Link has. They have pure Energon inside and are very unstable, so be careful when you pick them up and fly with them. They'll create more of a powerful blast, so be sure to fly high. Anyway, the distraction will give the main army long enough time to charge in. We need to fight the Guardians head on, which I know some of you might fear doing, but that is what's gonna save your kingdom. Try to deactivate and possibly destroy as many as you can. This will force Makata to send more Guardians toward us, making the numbers of them inside the Castle fewer and fewer. This makes it safer for Link and Zelda to sneak in and confront Makata." Magnificus explained. Several of the people there were unsure about the plan, especially the part where they had to fight Guardians head on. Guardians were powerful, and during the time they were possessed by the Great Calamity, they had eradicated most of the inhabitants of Castle Town. Seeing their faces, Magnificus tried to reassure his "soldiers". Most of them were just ordinary people that wanted to fight.

"Look, I know this sounds like a suicide mission, and maybe it is. But I used a plan similar to this with several Decepticon rookies, and we took down a base in only a few hours. I know you're all just ordinary people with families and stuff, but if we don't win, those families are as good as dead. We can do this. Trust me." Magnificus said to the people, who seemed slightly more relaxed. Just then, Scylla walked over to the Decepticon.

"Hey Magnificus? You better come here."

"Sure thing, what is it?" Magnificus asked as he walked inside Metroplex and into what looked like the bridge. Zelda, Link, and Purah were there.

"Metroplex can't move, or do ANYTHING for that matter." Purah announced.

"What!? But we need him!" Magnificus exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, but you see this hand print right here?" Purah pointed to a part of the bridge. There, a control console with a golden handprint was there next to some computer screens and scanners.

"Back then, Metroplex made himself only be used by the Princess, no one else. So technically, only Zelda has full control over him and only Zelda can tell him what to do. All she needs to do is put her hand on that hand print and insert some of her power to give Metroplex some more energy to fight."

"Has she done it yet?"

"No, not yet." Purah responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know what Metroplex thinks. I want to talk to him." Zelda said.

"Right, I forgot. Titans are wise but look like oversized threat level nine ruination tanks. My bad."

"I want to know what he thinks of the situation and what he thinks I should do to lead these people."

"Okay, you go do that, but don't take too long. We need Metroplex, especially against those 'Divine but not so Divine' Beasts." Magnificus said. Scylla followed him out of the room, ready to prepare the army to attack Hyrule Castle.

* * *

In the bridge, Zelda prepared to speak with Metroplex. In the room with her was Link, who was watching her walk towards the hand print.

"Good luck."

"Th-thank you, Link." Zelda replied kindly before pressing her hand against the hand print. She suddenly felt herself get pulled into another place. When she woke up, she was standing before the tall figure of Metroplex. This time, he was shorter, making it easier to talk to him.

"Greetings, Princess. I see you have gotten my message." The voice of Metroplex boomed, echoing in Zelda's head.

"Y-yes Metroplex. I've now come to ask you for a favor. I need you to help me defeat Makata. Makata is going to conquer all of Hyrule, and we need to stop him!"

"Yes, I have noticed Princess. The foolish poet has gone completely overboard with his love for you and his quest to rule this kingdom. However, I do not see my use in helping other than using my appearance as a weapon."

"Metroplex, please, I can already tell you are more than a weapon. If we win this fight, Hyrule can be at peace, we can work to unite Hyrule and make peace amongst the tribes."

"Very well. Since you so kindly freed me from beneath the plains I've been hiding in for so long, I shall aid you in your fight for peace." the Titan said, making Zelda happy.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Several archers hid in the tall grass surrounding the Castle. They aimed, picking their targets quickly. Several Yiga patrolling the tops of the walls were picked, since they would most likely sound an alarm to alert their leader. As soon as everyone was in their positions, the archers fired several arrows. The arrows whistled in the wind before puncturing their targets, making their limp bodies fall to the ground. The lucky Yiga that weren't killed sounded the alarm. Soon, the Castle gates opened and dozens of Guardians and Yiga poured out. They were met by a large army of mixed people. Zora, Rito, Gorons, Gerudo, Hylians, they were all there, weapons ready. In the front was Magnificus, with his two pistols unholstered. Makata stood on top of a wall, with Halef beside him.

"Such a shame that the opposing army is nothing but a bunch of banana-addicted monkeys in red suits swinging sickles around and acting like a bunch of lunatics. The worst part? They're lead by a lovesick poet that can't admit he's lost, both the Princess and this battle. So, you guys want to kill us all? I'd like to see you try." Magnificus said. This made Makata angry.

"You dare defy the Yiga!? The Yiga were created to find and kill the Hero of Hyrule! The Yiga were created because the Royal Family banished us Sheikah! They banished us, and stole our tech!"

"Yes, I dare to defy the Yiga. I also dare to piss you off even more by saying this: X-Gunner, NOW!" Magnificus shouted, and X-Gunner with several Rito flew past, dropping bombs onto the Yiga and Guardians. Makata was safe from the blast. However, most of the Yiga below and several Guardians were destroyed from the giant explosions. Makata pointed to the air and Guardian Skywatchers(1) took flight and chased after X-Gunner's squad. Makata then turned back to see Magnificus and his army, charging towards the Castle.

"For HYRULE!" several of the 'soldiers' shouted as they clashed with both Yiga and Guardians. The remaining Guardians advanced, blasting away at some of the soldiers. Bodies flew into the air from the lasers before falling back down onto the ground.

"Hot Spot, we need heavy guy at clear a path!" Magnificus said to his comm link.

"Got it. Protectobots, merge to form Defensor!" The Protectobots transformed into the combiner, who caming rushing in. He cut several Guardians down and stomped on several others.

"Halef, send in the Divine Beasts! This ends now!" Makata ordered. Halef did as ordered, and the army was soon met with loud rumbles in the ground followed by some roars.

"Uhhh, Magnificus? I think we have much bigger problems now...literally." Scylla said as she pointed to the sky. There, Magnificus say the towering figures of the Divine Beasts charging straight at them.

"Oh hell. Where's Zelda at!?" Magnificus asked Scylla, who just shot two Yiga dead.

"She's back with Metroplex."

"Well we need her, now! We can't fight those things, not in the condition we are at." Magnificus said as he shot at more Yiga and Guardians. Tailwind, Half-Track, and Stonecruncher then came running towards them.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THOSE GIANT BEASTS YET!?" Half-Track screamed, pointing at the Divine Beasts.

"Yes, we noticed." Scylla replied before gunning down another Guardian.

"We need Metroplex. I'll go tell Zelda, you guys stay put." Tailwind said before transforming and flying away.

"HOWAREWESUPPOSEDTOFGHTSOMTHINTHATBIG!?"

"Relax Half-Wit and GUN EVERYTHING DOWN!" Stonecruncher yelled before killing several Yiga and Guardians. Half-Track transformed and started to shoot with his anti-aircraft guns, but one of the shots missed and hit a tower on Hyrule Castle. The group watched as the tower fell before crumbling into a bunch of rubble.

"I swear, I wasn't aiming for that…" Magnificus suddenly had an idea.

"Half-Track…"

"I'm serious! I wasn't trying to cause property damage!"

"Forget that! Start shooting at the Divine Beasts and get their attention. I need you to distract them from the main army so we can fight longer before we're all inevitably killed." Magnificus told the Decepticon.

"I-I-I-"

"JUST DO IT HALF-WIT! GO, GO, GO!" Stonecruncher yelled. This made Half-Track immediately obey and start firing at the Divine Beasts. He shot at all four, gaining their attention and making them follow him.

"When you said you were a loudmouth, I thought you were kidding. You know, since normally that's an insult..." Scylla said.

"Nope, I'm pretty loud and proud about it." Stonecruncher replied.

"Alright, Half-Track bought us some valuable time. Now, all we need to do is wait for Zelda and Link to come." Magnificus said before charging forward into enemy lines.

* * *

"Aaaaaannnnd, done! You're all good to go Flash Sentry!" Purah announced. The Decepticon got up from the recharge slab. He looked around to see that they were alone.

"Okay, so I've given you what you requested, from having better armor plating to having arm cannons(1)! Here's a mirror. You like your new look?" Purah said, giving the Decepticon a small mirror.

"Is there any chance there might be a bigger surface that shows my reflection? Because either this is the smallest mirror I've ever seen or it's just really far away."

"There should be a mirror over there." Purah said, pointing to another part of the large medibay. Flash Sentry walked over, finally being able to see himself. Other than his blue color, he looked mostly different. He had more tougher armor plating, which he's wanted ever since he was kicked off the Reflector team. He also had something he's dreamed of having too: weapons. Two arm cannons, one on each forearm, were now there.

"Those arm cannons fire Guardians lasers, and they have no charge time, so you can just fire away at your enemies quickly." Purah said as she pointed to one of the cannons.

"Wow, this is, wow! I cannot describe how happy I am to have all this! Thank you!" Flash Sentry exclaimed. He walked out of the medibay with Purah and walked towards the bridge. As he was walking in the hall, he ran straight into Tailwind, who crashed right into him. The two fell on the floor before getting up. Tailwind looked at Flash Sentry from head to toe, hardly recognizing the Decepticon if it weren't for his color.

"Woah, what happened to you? I thought you were just getting repaired, not a full blown upgrade!"

"Well, I wanted an upgrade. A guy like me shouldn't be in the middle of a battlefield. Think about it; I was a techy, and techys aren't known for resisting bullet shots or being very good at combat. So, I asked Purah if she could give me some upgrades and she did." Flash Sentry said.

"Well, you look pretty good. By the way, where's Zelda? We need Metroplex now." Tailwind said as they ran down the hall.

"Zelda is in the bridge having a private conversation with Metroplex."

"Well, we need to interrupt that conversation before the whole army gets eradicated by those Divine Beasts." Tailwind said before slamming the door open. This alerted Link, who was about to draw the Master Sword until he noticed who it was.

"Linky, wake Zelda up." Link nodded and started to nudge Zelda, but the princess did not move. He nudged harder, but she still stood there, hand on the hand print.

"Not working. This isn't good." Link said.

Meanwhile…

Zelda could feel someone tapping her shoulder and nudging her. She had forgotten about the battle while she spoke with Metroplex.

"Metroplex! We need you to be activated now!" Zelda said after the sudden shock of remembering.

"That job is for you. I cannot do anything unless it is by your command. I also do not have any power to move."

"Then how do I accomplish this? How do I get you moving and fighting?"

"Give me power. The energy from your power should be able to give me the boost I need to fight, Princess."

"Very well, Metroplex." Zelda said. Her eyes closed and she felt herself waking up again…

* * *

Back at the Castle…

"Magnificus, I can't distract them any longer! They're catchingupandaregonnasquishme!" Half-Track shouted through his comm as he drove away from the chasing Divine Beasts. He continued to open fire, making the Divine Beasts continue to chase him. Vah Ruta nearly crushed Half-Track, who drove out of the way just in time. He was being outrun though, and if this kept going, he could meet his demise.

"Guys, I can't do this any longer! They're catching up to me and they're so close to killing me!" Half-Track said. Vah Rudania then zapped Half-Track with lightning, making him swerve out of control. Half-Track transformed, but was too injured to run away. As he looked up at Vah Ruta, who was about to crush him, he saw a figure in the sky. It was starting to get larger until he finally realized who it was. Metroplex landed on Vah Ruta before tossing the Divine Beast aside.

"Metroplex, take the Divine Beasts down with any means necessary!" Zelda commanded. She was standing with Link, Purah, Tailwind, and Flash Sentry on the Titan's shoulder. Vah Rudania leapt onto Metroplex, attacking him with everything it had. Metroplex easily overpowered Vah Rudania, and grabbed it's tail with one hand and it's head with another.

"Vah Rudania, you disappoint me. You were born because of me, now you die because of me." He then pulled, tearing the Divine Beast in two.

"Metroplex seems to be speaking like he knows them." Tailwind said.

"That's because he does. The Divine Beasts' designs were based off of Metroplex's very own." Purah replied. From the distance, Makata watched as Metroplex destroyed Vah Rudania.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Makata exclaimed, pointing at Metroplex. Metroplex had grabbed Vah Naboris' neck and swung it around before chucking it at Vah Medoh. Halef came over there, just as shocked as Makata when he witnessed the scene happen.

"I-I don't know sir. Maybe it belongs to those giant robots?"

"It belongs in the ground where it shall rust! The Divine Beasts are one of the most powerful things in Hyrule! SO HOW ARE THEY LOSING!?" Makata was furious. He slammed his fist onto a wall, slightly startling Halef.

"Forget that miserable army! Order the Yiga to focus all fire on that-that thing!" Makata shouted. Halef obeyed, and soon all the Guardians started to shoot at Metroplex.

"We must leave now." Link said as he helped Zelda inside Tailwind. The two got in, and Tailwind flew away toward the Castle. Meanwhile, Flash Sentry spotted X-Gunner and several Rito getting chased by Guardian Skywatchers.

"Hey X-Gunner!"

"Yeah, what's up FS?"

"Could you fly closer to Metroplex? I have Purah in my hands right now. On the count of three, I'm gonna jump and you better be there to catch me!"

"No promises! I'm getting gunned down by several flying whatchamacallits." X-Gunner said as he fired several missiles toward some Skywatchers. The missiles bew them up easily and the debris left over rained down onto the ground. X-Gunner told the Rito to continue fighting while he went to grab Flash Sentry. X-Gunner had to dodge both Metroplex's arms and the Divine Beasts as he flew to the location.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1…" Flash Sentry jumped off Metroplex's shoulder, falling down until he landed on top of X-Gunner's jet altmode.

"OW! Couldn't you have landed a bit softer?"

"Sorry. Anyway, just bring us down on the ground."

"Got it. Nice upgrades by the way. I knew it was about time before you got SOMETHING done about your weak body."

"Hey!" the Decepticon said, obviously not enjoying the small insult. X-Gunner flew low above the ground before Flash Sentry jumped off and landed on the ground softly. Purah looked around to see dead bodies of people littering the ground. Deactivated and destroyed Guardians also littered the ground as well. She looked more into the distance to see that the Guardian laser shots were weakening Metroplex. The two ran up to Magnificus, who was helping to drag the injured back to safety.

"Mags, we need to destroy the Guardians. They're weakening Metroplex and he's only gonna be up there for so long before those lasers really start to hurt him." Flash Sentry said. Magnificus had to take some time to recognize who he was before he spoke.

"Upgrades? I thought you were getting rep-"

"I know what I was getting!"

"Okay, okay. I'll tell Sidon and Riju." Magnificus transformed and drove off.

* * *

Hyrule Castle…

Tailwind landed in a safe spot in the Castle. Zelda and Link got out, with Link observing the surroundings before letting Zelda get out.

"I'll be in the battlefield, so we won't be able to communicate. If all goes well, we should be able to get inside and help you." Tailwind said before flying away. Zelda and Link walked toward Hyrule Castle, where they approached the throne room. There, they saw Makata.

"Link, I'm so glad we could meet again. Last time was fun!"

"Makata, don't do this! You don't know what you're doing!" Zelda said, trying to calm the poet down.

"Don't 'Makata' me! I'm tired of being constantly rejected by you! How could you love a mute, useless knight like him when I could speak wonderful, melodious poetry? But I now see you never wanted anything to do with me!"

"Makata, that isn't true! You're a wonderful poet!"

"Oh, now the compliments come in. But it's too late for that Zelda. If I can't have your love, NO ONE CAN!" Makata unsheathed Ganondorf's Sword, which now glowed a magenta color. Powerful energy coursed through it, making it hum as Makata held it up high.

"Is that-" Link recognized the Sword from the pictures Purah and the Protectobots had shown him.

"Ganondorf's Sword. Most people purposely forget about that man, mostly because they all thought he was a power-hungry monster. But in actuality, he's a genius. The same one that became Calamity Ganon. And now, It's time that I slay the Hero of Hyrule with Ganondorf's very own sword! I'll finally do what no one has been able to do! And after that, I'll kill the princess." Makata teleported behind Link and swung at him. Luckily, Link expected this and blocked the attack. Makata swung at his legs, making Link get out of the way to prevent from being cut. The two failed attacks started to anger Makata, who swung the Sword with more violence and fury. The Sword hummed from the energy as it swung around in the air. Makata swung at Link again, this time cutting his right arm slightly. Link yelped in pain before dodging and swinging at the Yiga Master, who teleported away quickly.

"Give up Hero! You can't win, not this time! Not ever!" Makata dashed towards Link at full speed and swung yet again, cutting Link's leg slightly. Link kneeled down from the pain, but he quickly got up to block another attack. Zelda, having had enough of the poet, prepared to fire a powerful blast at him. Makata expected this and pointed Ganondorf's Sword at her. The Sword fired a powerful blast of Ore-13 at the Princess, who was blown back. Link saw Zelda's limp body on the ground, unmoving.

"I was gonna save her for last, but I guess I needed to improvise." Link, angry at the Yiga, charged at him…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Magnificus lead the army towards Metroplex, where they engaged the Guardians there once more. Several people fell as the Guardians tried defending themselves. Metroplex grabbed a handful of Guardians off the ground. He then threw them all into the air where they all exploded against Vah Medoh's armor plating. This made the Divine Beast start to fall to a lower altitude. Metroplex got another handful of Guardians and threw them at Medoh once more, this time aiming for the bird's wings. The Guardians managed to damage the right wing, sending Medoh to the ground. Metroplex's arm then turned into a gun, which he used to blast Medoh out of the sky.

"Goodbye Vah Medoh. Your domain may be in the sky, but your grave belongs back on the ground where you were created." The Titan continued to fire until the bird was nothing but scrap metal and debris. Vah Ruta and Vah Naboris were now the only ones left standing. As Metroplex continued to fight, the army continued to destroy the remaining Guardians.

"C'mon guys, take them down! The less Guardians there are, the better Metroplex could fight!" Magnificus shouted as he threw a grenade at a group of Guardians and Yiga. The grenade caught the attention of one of the Yiga, who poked at it. By the time they knew what it was, it was too late: the grenade exploded, engulfing the poor Yiga soldiers and Guardians in it's blast radius. Sidon uppercutted a Blademaster and kicked another Yiga soldier while Teba shot several others with his bow. A Guardian was about to open fire on Paya when Sidon tackled her out of the way. This gave Stonecruncher time to shoot the Guardian to pieces.

"Th-th-thank you." Paya said shyly to Sidon.

"No problem! I'm always happy to help a friend in need! Speaking of which, I should help take out some of the Guardians." Sidon replied cheerfully before running toward Stonecruncher and Scylla.

* * *

Link and Makata were still in a duel, with none of them seeming to have an advantage over the other.

" _I failed the princess. She's hurt and I failed to protect her. What kind of guardian knight am I when I failed to do my duty?"_ Link thought as he quickly parried another strike.

"Give up Hero. The Princess is dead, and your usefulness will have ended. You see all those people out there? Once they hear that the Princess is dead, they will lose hope, giving my troops the morale they need to eradicate them all." Makata taunted Link as he attempted to decapitate Link. The knight ducked quickly and tripped Makata. Surprised by his action, Makata fell easily, with the Master Sword pointed at his face.

"Fool! You still dare to fight me, even though I have taken the one thing that made you useful! Without the Princess, you are nothing!"

"You're wrong." Link said. Makata teleported away to a safer distance, readying his sword for another dash attack…

* * *

"Vah Naboris, you have terrorized the people of the Gerudo Desert for long enough! It's time I see your dismemberment." Metroplex punched Vah Naboris several times, knocking the beast backwards. He then grabbed the beast's neck before uppercutting it's underbelly with his other hand. He then turned his hand into a gun and fired several shots, the shots tearing through the beast's body. After that, he tore off the neck and used it as a whip against Vah Ruta, the last remaining Divine Beast.

On the ground, the army were clearing up the last of the Guardians and Yiga soldiers.

"C'mon, push forward!" Magnificus shouted. The people cheered as they sliced and shot at their enemies. Up in the skies, X-Gunner gunned down two Skywatchers. The Rito had downed most of the Skywatchers, allowing themselves to give the ground troops some air support. The Rito rained down arrows onto the Guardians, deactivating a couple of them. Just then, everyone heard a loud noise from above. They all looked up to see that Vah Ruta had blasted Metroplex with a laser shot, downing the Titan. Metroplex fell to his knees, now being weaker than before.

"Mags, Metroplex ain't doing so well." X-Gunner said as he watched the whole scene.

"I know, I saw. But Zelda's not here and we can't really do anything about it!" They looked up to hear the triumphant Vah Ruta roar. Metroplex was on the ground now, weak and unable to fight.

"Mags, I have an idea! The crystals at Death Mountain give people power, right? Let's use some of the crystals as a boost for Metroplex!" X-Gunner explained.

"I like the sound of that plan. You fly to Death Mountain and get some crystals, but not too much. I think one will do the trick." Magnificus said. He looked to see X-Gunner fly off to Death Mountain.

"Riju, how many people are injured as of right now?"

"A couple hundred. First Aid is doing his best, but he said he can't save all of them. Why?" the Chief of the Gerudo asked.

"Vah Ruta is gonna be coming after us. I need to make sure we still have large enough numbers to distract him while X-Gunner goes for a little supply run." Magnificus said to Riju. He then picked her up and rolled out of the way, dodging a Guardian's laser. He then fired his pistol several times, downing the Guardian. Magnificus then saw Vah Ruta, picking off his army by the dozen.

"Everyone, focus your fire on that Divine Beast! Give him hell!" Magnificus ordered. The Rito took to the skies and fired arrows at the Beast while the ground troops did their best to strike several hits on Vah Ruta. A few minutes after, X-Gunner flew until he transformed and landed on top of Metroplex. He then opened a panel, allowing him access inside the Titan. He ran through the hallways of the Titan until he reached the room he needed: the Spark Chamber. X-Gunner then inserted the Ore-13 crystal into the Titan's spark carefully. Ore-13 was unstable, and any wrong moves could kill both him, the Titan, and the people around the Titan. Magenta light coursed through Metroplex as the energy reached his fuel lines. The energy soon gave him a boost of power, allowing him to stand up on his feet. Meanwhile, Riju was ordering several Gerudo warriors to retreat. As she retreated, she tripped and fell. She turned to see that Vah Ruta had spotted her and was gonna stomp on her. As she waited for the beast to end her life, Metroplex grabbed Vah Ruta's trunk and chucked the beast aside. Riju opened her eyes to see the Titan save her life and end Vah Ruta once and for all.

"Vah Ruta, you shall be the last of the Divine Beasts to meet their demise." Metroplex made short work of Vah Ruta, first tearing off the trunk and legs. He then shoved the limbs through beasts underbelly before stabbing the trunk through its head. Metroplex stood over the wreckage triumphantly and victoriously. He had won, and the Divine Beasts were all reduced to nothing but scrap metal parts.

"Alright, now that those oversized animals are nothing but junk piles, we can get into the Castle. Charge!" The army charged into Hyrule Castle, knocking down the gates. They were met by many Yiga and Guardians waiting for them. However, before they could attack, Metroplex stomped on the Guardians and Yiga, killing all of them and making a path for the army. The people rushed in, capturing any Yiga and deactivating any Guardian that was still functional. As the Renegades ran inside the Castle walls, they saw Zelda run to them.

"Hey guys, did I do well?"

"What are you talking about?" Half-Track asked.

"Yeah, we didn't see you do anything except sneak into Hyrule Castle. Where's Link?" Flash Sentry added.

"Guys, I'm n-" Before Zelda could talk, Halef leapt from the shadows and stabbed her in the chest. Blood seeped out of her chest and mouth as she faced her killer.

"Finally! I finally killed the Princess! Now that she's out of the picture, Makata can finally focus on killing the Hero! We've won! We may have had heavy losses, but we won!" Halef's celebration was interrupted by Zelda, who was laughing.

"Hahaha, I don't know how to tell you this. I really don't know another way, so I'll do my usual way. Heh heh, you're a frikkin idiot." Zelda pulled out a small shotgun and unloaded every shot into Halef's head, with some parts of his skull and brain exploding out the other side. Halef slumped over, with his head now making a large pool of blood. "Zelda" disappeared, and out came X-Gunner.

"What? I've always wanted to do that." X-Gunner said to the rest of the Renegades, who were just staring in shock at the quite violent scene.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. What're we waiting for, let's go see what Link and Zelda are up to!" X-Gunner signalled them to follow, which they all did, however they stood a bit of a distance away from X-Gunner.

* * *

Makata and Link continued to duel. Link swung at Makata's knees and cut his thigh, but not too severely as the Yiga Master dodged swiftly out of the way.

"Give up. I keep telling you that, but you won't listen. When will you EVER LEARN!?"

"I can't give up. Zelda wouldn't want that."

"You don't know what Zelda wants." Makata charged at Link and the two dueled, their swords clashing until Makata finally struck Link. Link felt the pain in his chest as he stumbled back. Ganondorf's Sword was now pointed at him.

"Any last words, Hero? Usually a Hero like you would have some, but due to your silence, I'll assume this question really isn't relevant to you." Makata said. Behind Makata, Zelda woke up. She held her head, having a minor headache when she saw Link in an injured state, about to get executed by Makata. Zelda thought quickly. She spotted one of Makata's sickles near the throne, which she assumed he abandoned after getting Ganondorf's Sword. She quietly snuck up and grabbed it while he was distracted.

"Goodbye Link. You were worthy opponent, I'll give you that. But Zelda's undying love? Only I am worthy of it. You are worthy of nothing else." Makata raised his Sword to unleash the final blow when he suddenly felt immense pain in his chest. He then felt something get ripped out of his back. He turned to see Zelda holding one of his sickles. It was covered in blood. His blood.

"H-h-how?" Makata asked as he fell to his knees. He tried to raise the Sword to strike her, but he dropped it as he felt his strength leave his body.

"You were distracted Makata. That's the problem you had: you got too distracted by things, especially by me."

"I-I-I don't understand...why...w-why killlll mmmme?" Makata muttered, with it loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"You went too far, Makata. You did so many evil things that I can't forget about. I'm sorry, but you deserved this."

"I-I'm sorry I disappointed...you…" Makata fell to the ground. Zelda kneeled down to check his pulse, but found nothing. She looked up to see Link stumbling towards her but fall back down. Alarmed, she ran up to him before cradling him in her arms. Just then, the Renegades and several of the warriors burst in. Magnificus walked up to see Makata's dead body and Zelda holding Link.

"Link, I got you...it's okay…" Zelda whispered. She then turned back towards the door to see the that the Protectobots were scanning the room for danger.

"FIRST AID! GET OVER HERE, LINK IS DYING, PLEASE!" Zelda shouted. First Aid, as soon as he heard this, he ran as fast as he could…

* * *

A Few Hours Later…

Link and Zelda were in Zelda's room, where they were talking about the recent events. After the battle, Hyrule Castle was going under reconstruction with the help of the Renegades and Metroplex. The Divine Beasts' ruins were brought to Purah and Robbie for research. Beside Hyrule Castle, Metroplex stood as the Guardian of Hyrule.

"So, Makata died in an ironic way, killed by the one thing he loved most." Link said.

"Yes. Sometimes I wonder what happened. Why did he become the way he came to be. Now that i think of it, I kind of regret killing him."

"I know Zelda. But you saved me, and he probably couldn't be saved anyway. Did you see what Metroplex did to the Divine Beasts?"

"Yes, I saw the aftermath. I'm sure he was unhappy about what the damage they caused over the years. I was quite shocked to find out their internal designs and mechanics were based off his."

"Yeah." Link replied.

"Hey, you okay?" Zelda asked, putting her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes. I am. Thank you, Zelda, for saving me."

"No problem Link. I would do anything for my knight. First Aid did a great job at healing your injuries." Zelda said. Just then, she remembered what she had in mind. She ran out of the room, with Link following her. Two hours later, many people of all different groups gathered to listen to Zelda's annoucement.

"Attention! Is everyone listening? Okay then, I want to thank the Renegades here for helping us take back what was ours! And now that the threat of the Yiga is gone, we can focus on uniting Hyrule and making peace! However, I and many others have decided to return a favor and leave Hyrule to help the Renegades." Zelda announced. The news had shocked Magnificus and the Renegades, who thought they were just gonna say their goodbyes and leave. Several questions arose from the crowd before it was silenced.

"I know, I know, you're probably wondering: whos gonna take over in my temporary absence? Well, the answer to your questions is Impa. I trust her with my life and she is very wise. I have already discussed what needed to be done with her, so she knows what to do. In the meantime, please help create peace for the entirety of Hyrule. The Yiga were created because the Sheikah were mistreated. Now, since we've all seen the results of this, I'm sure none of us want that to happen ever again. Remember that I won't be gone forever, and that once we are done the favor I and the several others I'm taking with me will return safe and sound. That, I promise." Zelda said to the crowd, who cheered and clapped afterwards. She turned to face Magnificus, who signalled her to follow…

* * *

At another part of Hyrule Castle, Purah, Symin and Robbie stood, admiring the ship they found in the shuttle bay inside Metroplex. The ship was a small shuttle, with several rooms inside and enough of them so that everyone had their own. Arriving were the Renegades and the group of people Zelda decided to take with her: Link, Riju, Sidon, Teba, Yunobo, and Paya.

"Alright, the ship is all fueled up and ready to go." Purah said with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Sooo, how do we get out of Hyrule again?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Don't worry about that. I found some of that 'spacebridge' stuff inside Metroplex and replicated it. Using the spacebridge, we should be able to bring the ship right where you want it to be! Cool, right?" Purah exclaimed happily. The Renegades and Zelda's new group of Champions entered the shuttle, which Zelda had named it the Silent Princess. Just before the doors closed, the Protectobots came running in.

"Hey! Can't go on an adventure without us! We don't wanna miss out!" Groove said.

"Yeah, sounds like what you're doing is fun!" Blades added as well.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Magnificus asked as while holding his personal datapad.

"Should be. Anyway, I'll prepare the spacebridge for your launch. And don't worry, you'll be able to communicate to me any time." Purah said as she pressed several buttons before pulling a lever. The spacebridge soon activated, with the portal it made glowing light green. Inside, Magnificus was getting ready for take off, with Tailwind piloting.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't trust me with flying the ship?" X-Gunner said, having been the pilot who flew the Ugly Truth.

"Sorry X-Gunner, but I feel like every time we run into a large ship fleet, all you'll do is purposely provoke the fleet just so that you can fight." Magnificus explained.

"Yeah, you're definitely right." X-Gunner said as he sat down.

"Alright, we're ready to takeoff." Magnificus said. Tailwind started the engines, and soon the Silent Princess flew through the spacebridge. When it reached the other side, the portal closed and they looked around only to be confused about their location.

"Uh, where are we?" Teba asked. No one recognized the planet they had teleported to, and when Magnificus tried to call Purah, they couldn't hear anything but static…

Next Up: What Lies Below the Ink...

* * *

(1): Guardian Skywatchers are just flying Guardians. Yep.

* * *

 **And that ends the Legend of Zelda part of Renegades! Looks like Magnificus is making a crew to take down Neech and get his ship back! But this isn't the only place they're stopping by, starting another mini crossover. Yes, it will be the last one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy how the story is looking so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to review and leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Big Thanks to Yeroc8 for being my editor for this chapter!**


	8. What Lies Below the Ink

**What Lies Below the Ink…**

 **And here's the next mini crossover! Splatoon! This chapter was written during my vacation, and to make up for the long absence, it is extra long. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **Overall Theme: Nasty Majesty - Off the Hook**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for: Splatoon Hero Mode and Octo Expansion.**

* * *

"Uh, where are we?" Teba asked. Even the Renegades had no idea where they were, judging by most of their facial expressions. Tailwind checked the ship's GPS(1) to see where they were.

"That's strange…"

"What? What is it? Don't tell me we were teleported even further away from the Galactic Council…" Half-Track said.

"The scanner is telling me we are on a planet called Earth, and that a Galactic Council fleet should be here(2). But on the other scanner, it says there are no ships nearby," Tailwind replied.

"Maybe the scanners are malfunctioning. It happens" Flash Sentry said, hoping they weren't teleported to some random place. Meanwhile, Magnificus tried calling Purah to ask what was going on, but all they heard was static. No response from the other side.

"Strange, we've been cut off. There's literally no signal of communication," Rook said from his seat.

"Alright, we're gonna investigate. If our scanners happen to be broken and if we've really lost all communication to Purah, then we should land and find a solution. Tailwind, land the ship." Tailwind did as told and tried to land the ship. Strangely, there was very little land and most of the planet was covered in water. Tailwind finally flew near a large city, landing in an empty clearing.

"Alright, cloak the ship. You guys stay here," Magnificus told the New Champions.

"Why can't we come with you?" Riju asked.

"Don't worry Magnificus, we can fight just as well as you. You needn't worry about us!" Sidon said cheerfully.

"That's not what I'm worried about. I need you guys to stay here and guard the ship, because this is our only way to get to the Galactic Council."

"Don't worry, the Silent Princess will be safe with us," Zelda said.

"We should stay too, in case Purah does call," Hot Spot told Magnificus, who nodded. The Renegades then exited the Silent Princess and started to scout the city. They drove around the perimeter, seeing many weird looking organics.

"Hey Scylla, isn't that your holomatter avatar?" X-Gunner asked the Decepticon.

"Yeah. I think they are native here. But I've never been to this planet," Scylla said

"Then how did you get that template?"

"I don't know. It was just the default template when I activated it. They seem to be cephalopods, and I do have a squid alt mode."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." The other Renegades quickly scanned several of the creatures and parked back near the Silent Princess where they cloaked their alt modes. They then walked into a town square, which was bustling with more of these creatures. Some were talking to each other, others were sitting or standing by themselves. The Renegades, in their new holomatter avatars, walked into the Square.

Meanwhile, Agent-3 was trying to help Agent-8 fit in to Inkopolis society. Three decided to start by teaching Eight how to play Turf Wars at the Square.

"Two teams of four players are assigned colors at the beginning of each match. There's technology that changes your color for just that match so anyone can play on a team together. Then, you help your team out and cover the stage with as much of your team's ink color as you can." Three explained.

"I know that." Eight said as they began walking towards the lobby.

"You excited?"

"Of course. I've dreamed of participating in turf wars all the time down at the Deepsea Metro."

"Okay. Good luck and have fun, Eight!" Three yelled to her friend. Three then played a few Ranked matches until she decided she was tired. When she left the lobby, she sat down on a table and waited for Eight to finish. However, Eight never came out.

" _Maybe Eight finished already? Eh, I'll go check the apartment. Better get ready for the party."_ Three told herself as she left the Square.

* * *

Later…

Agent-3 walked into her apartment to find Eight sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Eight, just got done several Ranked matches."

"Cool. Did you win?"

"Hell yeah I did! What about you?"

"I won most of my turf war matches. It was everything I dreamed it would be. Who knew I was so good…" Agent-8 said, looking like she could jump off the couch in excitement.

"By the way, we've been invited to a party hosted by the Squid Sisters."

"Really!? That's so cool!" Eight began jumping up and down in excitement.

" _No surprise there,"_ Three thought. After all, the Calamari Inkantation had freed the Octoling, so it was no surprise that she was a fan.

"Well, we're going soon."

"Great!" Eight said happily. The two watched TV, occasionally flipping through channels until they had to leave. They soon went to a large apartment, where they were greeted by both of the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie.

"Welcome guys! And it's great to see you again. Three! Come in!" Callie exclaimed, welcoming the two inside. Inside, there was Pearl and Marina, with the former rapping with Cap'n Cuttlefish. On a sofa, another Inkling sat. The Inkling had short, yellow tentacles on her head. When she looked over, she ran to Three.

"You must be Agent-3! I'm Agent-4 by the way. It's really nice to meet you," Agent-4 said, shaking Agent-3's hand.

"Are you famous?" Eight whispered when Four left to go talk to Callie and Marie.

"No. Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, everyone seems to know you! Even Pearl and Marina know who you are! Sort of." Eight said.

"Well, that's because they heard of me and worked with me. Most people don't even know who 'Agent-3' is. Remember, our work is secret, strictly hush-hush."

"Oh. So no one knows I saved Inkopolis from a giant statue with a weapon of mass destruction?"

"Nope, and it needs to stay that way. C'mon, let's go have some fun, it's a party after all!" Three said, grabbing Eight's hands and taking her to the other side of the room where everyone was. They were kindly greeted by everyone else.

"There's orange juice over there, both with pulp and no pulp," Marie said, pointing to a table with pitchers of juice behind her.

"Let's play some games guys!" Marina suggested.

"Ooh, I have one! It's called-" Pearl was interrupted by a hole being ruptured in the wall. Several Octolings walked in, followed by an Elite.

"Hide and Go Shriek. Surrender, Agents." The Elite finished Pearl's sentence, aiming her gun at the group. They all put their hands up, and the Octolings surrounded them. The Elite noticed Eight and Marina, and smiled viciously.

"Well, well, well, we have two traitors here. And turns out one of them is Marina, the engineer that had helped repair the great Octo Weapons." The Elite kicked Marina in the gut, who kneeled to the floor and clutched her stomach in pain.

"How disappointing. A high ranking Octarian like you, now weak. Pathetic." The Elite rested her foot on Marina's head. Pearl tried to help her best friend, but was stopped by two Octolings who nudged her back with their guns. Agent-4 reached for her Hero Shot, which she then realized she left at home. Callie and Marie had tried to take down the attackers, but they were outnumbered and were quickly thrown back onto the floor.

"Let this be a lesson to any traitors of the Octarian army! Look how pathetic this one, a high ranking Octoling, has become! I shall end this sad excuse of an Octarian!"

"NO! Please, don't hurt her!" yelled Pearl.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it? You can't stop me, inkling." The Elite spat as she aimed at Marina's head. When she was about to shoot, Agent-3 pulled out her Hero Shot and opened fire at several Octolings, splatting them. This made the Elite distracted long enough for Marina to uppercut her in the chin. As the Elite stumbled back from the punch, Agent-3 shot her several times, efficiently splatting her. Agent-3 continued to splat Octolings, making several of them start to retreat. When the fight was over, Eight looked at her new friend, who still had a Hero Shot in her hands.

"Do you always have your Hero Shot?"

"Yup, never leave home without it!"

"Uh, speaking of home, there's a big hole in our apartment." Marie said, pointing to the hole in the wall. Meanwhile, Pearl helped Marina up from the ground.

"You okay Marina?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Never thought that Elite would recognize me," Marina said as she got up with Pearl's help. With that, the "party" continued, with the group talking and playing some games before they all left.

* * *

"Eight, I'm gonna go to the Square. I'll meet you there, okay?" Three told the Octoling, who nodded. Three left her apartment building, walking to Inkopolis Square. As she walked, she heard voices in the distance.

"X-Gunner, hands off the merchandise."

"What? I need a souvenir for this place. Besides, it's a tiny pistol, what harm could it do?" Agent-3 had no idea what to think of the voices she heard.

" _X-Gunner? What a strange name,"_ Three thought. Distracted by her thoughts, she ran straight into another Inkling, and both fell to the ground. Agent-3 then locked eyes with the other Inkling.

"Hey, you look familiar…" the other Inkling said, finally breaking the silence. Three didn't understand what he was talking about until she realized who she just bumped into.

"Ben?"

"Natalie(3)?"

"Oh my cod, it's really you! I haven't see you in so long!" Three exclaimed, hugging her best friend. Ben hugged back, and they stood there for a few seconds before separating and walking to the Square. There, they sat down on a table near Ye Olde Cloth Shoppe.

"It's been a while since I saw you 'Agent-3'," Ben teased.

"Hey, that's supposed to be a secret, you shouldn't say it in public!"

"Relax, no one's close enough to hear us. But seriously, how have you been?"

"Great actually. Just got attacked last night though. Some Octarians came."

"Oh really? I never thought they would come even close to Inkopolis. Could you tell me more? It's been a while since we've talked." Three then proceeded to tell Ben the details of the battle. She told him how easily they went down, the thrill of the fight and how she enjoyed the sound of them being splatted. When she stopped talking, she saw that Ben was looking at her differently. He looked horrified.

"What?"

"How could you ENJOY the sound of someone being splatted? Those Octarians probably had no respawn station nearby! They're gone forever, they won't come back!" Ben said, sounding shocked.

"It can't be that bad, could it? That's what happens in these battles…"

"What happened to you? Where's the kind, sweet, gentle Natalie I knew? You sound like a cold, heartless, unforgiving monster that wants nothing but the thrill to kill."

"What are you talking about? Ben, what's wrong?" Three saw that her friend had stood up from his seat, trying not to make eye contact.

"Ben? Ben? Ben!" Three called to her friend, but he didn't respond. He kept walking away, not looking back.

" _What did I do wrong? Am I really that violent?"_ Three thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone shout.

"Stop! I didn't do anything wrong!" Three immediately recognized the voice. Eight. She had completely forgotten about her. She ran up to see what was going on, but a large crowd of Inklings had formed, blocking most of her view. All she saw was four Inklings surrounding Eight.

"You did something wrong alright! You cheated in those matches! There's no way one can be so skilled at these matches, especially an Octoling" one of the Inklings said. Agent-3 guessed he was the leader, seeing as how he was closest to Eight, who was backed up to a wall.

"I-I-I didn't cheat, I swear!"

"Well, you're a long way from home, you filthy Octoling trash!" The leader punched Eight across the face and all four continued to pound her to the ground. The fight was soon interrupted by a shout.

"HEY!" The Inklings turned to see an Inkling girl with magenta sunglasses on. She had a white t-shirt with some sort of strange design of blue and red on it. She also had long, navy blue tentacles that went down to her knees.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're dealing with a problem here?" the leader spoke up, walking up to the girl.

"Oh I can see that. But now you have another problem. Me."

"Bwahaha, what are you gonna do, protect this filthy Octoling? She belongs in the bottom of the sea, right where they came from." another Inkling in the group replied. This made the girl chuckle.

"Well, I don't see the problem here except that I'm ready to speak fist!" The girl then punched the leader across the face before quickly dispatching the rest of the group, her fists flying everywhere. All four Inklings were soon on the ground in pain. The leader then got up and started to punch the girl, but she dodge rolled before tripping him. She then jumped and slammed both feet into his chest, taking him out. She then walked up to Eight, pulling her to her feet. Three pushed through the crowd, seeing that Eight had a bruise on her cheek. The Inkling immediately went to help her friend. Suddenly, more Inklings pushed through the crowd.

"X-Gunner, what did I say about not grabbing everyone's attention?" one of them said to the girl. He had six short, black tentacles on the top of his head, which seemed combed back. He also wore a white mask to cover his mouth.

"Aw, but there was a fight and I like fights! Besides, they were picking on this little one right here."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you." Three said.

"Well, you could do one thing: tell us where the hell we are." The black Inkling said. Three was so confused. Shouldn't they know where they are? This was the place to do turf wars, there was no possible way these Inklings had no idea where they were. By now, the crowd had dispersed, with everyone that was watching going back to doing their own thing.

"Uh, don't you know where you are? You're in Inkopolis Square! You know, turf wars and stuff," Three said to the group of seven Inklings.

"Inkopolis...Inkopolis...nope, never heard of it," A blue Inkling said. Three was dumbfounded.

"Hey guys, can we hurry up? Those four are getting up and they look like they could kill us just by glaring." another Inkling, a girl, said. Three walked up to the leader, grabbing his neck and holding him against the wall.

"Don't touch her again, you hear me?" The Inkling nodded quickly before getting his friends and getting out of there.

"Okay, so where were we?" Another Inkling said. This one had short red tentacles and was as short as Pearl.

"We were just talking about where you are." Agent-3 said as the group left the Square. As the Inklings and Octoling spoke, both Agents 3 and 8 became more and more confused. The Inkling leader of the group was named Magnificus from what Agent-3 heard. Soon, the group walked toward a group of vehicles.

"Welp, thanks for your help. I'm sure you probably tried as best as you could. But before we leave for now, I forgot to properly introduce ourselves." Magnificus told Three. Suddenly, all seven vehicles transformed. The one in the center, one that looked like Magnificus, kneeled down to face Three and Eight, both who were shocked.

"We're the Renegades, a group of Decepticons that are just traveling the world and just had our ship stolen." Three suddenly remembered a Splatfest when she was fourteen, where the topic was Transformers. Autobots vs Decepticons.

"D-D-Decepticons!?"

"She knows her Cybertronians. What do we do?" one of the Renegades, a girl, asked Magnificus.

"Trust me, we won't hurt you. We are pretty much past the 'destroy everything in our path and kill everyone we make eye contact with' stage," Magnificus reassured.

"Besides, if we came across you if we were like that, you'd be dead," The red one reaffirmed.

"Oh so that's why you didn't know what Inkopolis was. But how can you speak my language?" Three asked. Magnificus then pointed to his neck.

"Universal translator. Automatically translates languages, so we can understand and speak to you."

"Cool," Eight said, a kind smile on her face. Suddenly, Three had an idea.

"Actually, I'm not just some regular Inkling…" Three said as she told them who she was, telling how she can help them...

* * *

Ben was mad. Mad and scared. So many emotions, so many thoughts in his head as he tried to process. Natalie, also known as Agent-3, was a childhood friend he enjoyed spending time with. They used to play with each other, go to each other's houses to hang out. He even grew a small crush on her later on. But he started to see her less often once she moved to Inkopolis. Now that he saw her again, he was horrified at the violent monster she had become. She enjoyed the killing that came with her job, he even heard her describe it.

"How could she become like this? How could she become so wicked, so heartless and cold?" Ben thought aloud as he walked into an alleyway. He wished she never changed, he wished the sweet, kind Inkling girl was still here.

"Maybe the being an agent caused Natalie to be heartless and cold like stone. Maybe it's the other agents that made her into a ruthless machine. A machine. Oh my cod, that's what she sounds like. An emotionless machine that kills just for the sake of killing. No mercy, no survivors. I wish this never happened."

"I can fix that." Ben suddenly heard a voice, one that he could not recognize. He observed his surroundings, not seeing anything unusual about the alleyway. It was just a regular alley, nothing strange. But out of the shadows, he saw a small yellow light. The voice then spoke again.

"I have a solution to your problem. I just happened to observe your conversation, listening in and taking notes. From the very inferences I made, I hypothesize that my cause will be the solution to your problem."

"Who are you?" Ben asked, walking closer to the light.

"Trust me, I'm a mutual friend. Come, let me show you the light…"

* * *

Tentakeel Outpost was quiet. Sitting in front of Cuttlefish Cabin, Callie, Marie, and Cap'n Cuttlefish sat, telling each other of their adventures.

"So, you got hypnotized when you wore these hypnoshades, huh?" Cap'n Cuttlefish said while examining the shades closely.

"But they looked so fresh, I'm telling you!" Callie said, trying to defend herself.

"Not to mention she got an octopus tattoo." Marie added.

"Hey, be careful with those! They took forever to make! Oh, and would you mind letting me out sometime? It's super cramped in here!" All three Inklings turned to see DJ Octavio, complaining about his snow globe once again.

"Ugh, he's complaining again. What a surprise." Marie rolled her eyes when Octavio glared at her.

"Octavio, I think we all need a little break. Your Octolings need time to repair everything, remember?" mentioned Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"I guess that is true," grumbled Octavio. "I still wish I could've dubstomped that Tartar guy into oblivion!"

"Yeah, and you _definitely_ wouldn't just team up with him," said Marie sarcastically.

"No way! He's got villainy all wrong!"

Suddenly, all four heard loud noises coming from above, distracting them from their conversation. When they looked up, two large objects started to fall from the sky, landing in front of them. The two "objects", which now looked like robots, then put down Agent-3 and Agent-8, who walked up to the Squid Sisters and Cuttlefish.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Three asked with a smile on her face. The three Inklings were still staring at the two robots above.

"What are those!?" Callie asked with a frightened tone.

"Why do they seem familiar?" Marie asked, not sounding a least bit scared. She walked up to one of them, who looked down at her. Just then, a blue Inkling appeared in front of Marie out of thin air. The Inkling then stretched out his hand towards her.

"Tailwind."

"Marie." The two then shook hands. Marie then saw something on the robot's chest, a symbol of some sort. She recognized the symbol, something she saw a few years ago.

"You're a Decepticon?"

"How did yo- ah, the badge. Yeah, sort of."

"Uh oh, they know what a Decepticon is! Here we go, next we're gonna be shot because we are wearing the symbol, then they'll experiment on us to try and make weapons out of our bodies!" The other robot shouted.

"Relax, you guys are pretty popular here." Callie said, trying to calm down the robot that was freaking out.

"Decepticons? Popular? What world is this? In what kind of messed up universe are Decepticons popular!?"

"I apologize about X-Gunner. He's… he's not the brightest guy around. Or the most quiet. Or the kindest." Tailwind explained.

"Anyway, these guys need help getting out of this place. Something about hunting someone down for their ship." Agent-3 explained.

"Maybe we can help these guys out!" Cuttlefish said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the group. Several other Inklings started to appear, walking up to Agent-3.

"Okay, we made it. Now where's the other agents you told us about?" A black Inkling asked.

"Right here Mags, these two." X-Gunner pointed at Callie and Marie.

"There's more!?" Callie exclaimed.

"Surprise." Marie responded. They then saw someone arriving into the Outpost, via super jump. The Inkling that landed was Agent-4, but she was covered in some pink ink.

"Guys, you have to come back to the Square! It's urgent!" Agent-4 said desperately.

"Alright, but we are coming in disguised. We don't want to attract attention." They all super jumped while the Renegades projected their holomatter elsewhere…

* * *

A Few Hours Earlier…

The whole base was filled to the brim with Octarian troops, all waiting for their new leader to arrive. Soon came the new Octarian leader, Octus(3), came onto the stage.

"My fellow Octarians, Octavio has failed us yet again! Now we are stuck down here, all of our weapons rendered useless once again by a blasted agent! Since Agent-3, Octavio has offered to bring us back to power and has failed to deliver! With no zapfish, our weapons cannot run. Without a leader, we cannot function. But I declare to become a better leader than Octavio could ever be! I have ambitious plans, plans that will allow us to overthrow our Inkling oppressors!" Cheers roared from the crowd. The Octarians, despite being defeated once more, have now been given hope.

"I suppose you can lead them, but I see flaws. I propose different leadership." a voice echoed through the room.

"Who dares defy me!?" Octus asked the room. Several Elites serving as his guard started to look around the room. Suddenly, the doors behind the crowd were blasted open. A tall figure walked over to Octus, a single yellow light glowing from the top.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shockwave, a scientist that has observed both of the dominant species this planet has to offer. I propose a more strict, efficient leadership role that I shall give to myself."

"Oh really? And what if we resist? You don't have an army."

"Ah, but quite the contrary, I do. Ben, bring them in." An Inkling boy, Ben, signaled to the hole blasted into the wall. Just then, six robots barged in and approached Shockwave.

"Behold, the Seacons. MY Elites. And to demonstrate their efficiency…" Shockwave signaled the leader, Snaptrap toward the Elites guarding Octus.

"Wait, what are you…" Octus asked Shockwave.

"Snaptrap, kill the Elites guarding Octus. Show them who really is on the top of the food chain." Shockwave ordered.

"As you command." The Seacons made short work of the Elites, killing them all in a matter of minutes. Several Octarians looked in horror as they saw them all die, screaming for help. Some even looked away, not wanting to see their relatives or friends die so brutally. Soon, only one was left. She held out her Octo Shot, doing her best to fight back. She continued to shoot, but the ink just slid off the Seacon's metallic armor.

"Snaptrap, I believe that's good." Shockwave said, satisfied with the "demonstration". Shockwave then picked up the Elite with his left hand, raising her up in the air.

"This is pathetic. Your soldiers can't even coordinate in battle as well as mine. Thus, with my leadership skills and superior intellect, I will make sure this mistake doesn't happen again." Shockwave then spoke to the Elite.

"Anything you would like to say before I release you?"

"Lily, if you can hear me, I just want to tell you to be strong. You were a great sister. Don't forget that I love y-"

CHOOM

CHOOM

CHOOM

Shockwave threw the Elite into the air before using his right arm cannon to shoot her down. The Elite was killed as the shots tore through her body.

"Weak. Weak and pathetic. No wonder the other race has thrived while you struggle. Now, it's time I run this place." Shockwave said. Most of the crowd cheered, while others stayed silent. One of the Octolings, Lily, was crying. She had to witness her sister die, and now she couldn't do anything about it. With no one willing to go against him, Shockwave easily gained leadership of the Octarians.

* * *

"Oh my cod…" was all Callie could say as they saw the Square. It was covered in pink ink, ink that the agents recognized belonged to the Octarians. Agent-8 kneeled down and slid her finger across a puddle of the ink.

"Is that-" Three stood beside Eight, who had a solemn look on her face.

"Yep. Octarian ink." Marie turned to face Four, who still looked horrified at the scene.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"A fleet of Octo-Zeppelins just flew above the Square. People started to panic, and then came the bombs…" The group watched some Inklings that had survived he bombing help others that were injured. From their studio, Pearl and Marina walked out, taking in the whole scene.

"Woah, I didn't think there would be this much damage." Pearl said as she dodged some ink dripping from above.

"Do you realize what's gonna happen?" Marina asked the group.

"No." Agent-8 answered.

"All the Inklings are obviously gonna put the blame on the Octolings in Inkopolis. Next thing you know, the Octolings are gonna start getting harassed even though they had nothing to do with this attack."

"Yeah, that's true." Agent-3 replied.

"Am I in danger?"

"No Eight, no ones putting their hands on you. And if they bother you, just tell me and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Agent-3 told the Octoling. Just then, a group of Inklings walked up to the agents.

"Hey, Octo-trash, what are you doing here? You don't belong, especially when you probably helped with this attack!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Three blocked the Inklings from Eight.

"What are you doing? Don't protect the enemy!"

"I'm not. I'm protecting her from the enemy." Agent-3 replied. The Inkling then pulled out a weapon that he had on him.

"This is gonna get ugly if you don't back off, so I suggest you get lost." The Inkling said to Three. Eight stepped in between the two, trying to prevent a fight, but the Inkling shot her with his Splattershot Jr. He only shot once before Three tackled him and started to punch him. The Inkling tried to fight back, but Three kept on punching him. He soon begged for mercy, but she didn't stop. Soon, Callie and Marie had to pull Three off of the Inkling, who coughed up ink from his mouth. The other Inklings in his group tried to help him up.

"Let me at him! After I'm done with him, he's gonna be the ugly one!" Three struggled to get out of Callie and Marie's grip, but they held on tight.

"Three, calm down!" Callie said

"Yeah, you're going berserk!" Marie added. Agent-3 eventually calmed down. By now, the Inklings has run off, terrified of Three. Agent-4 helped Eight up from the ground, but the Octoling fell back down, too injured to stand up. Marina told Eight to turn into her octopus form, where she picked up Eight and dropped her into some of the Octarian ink that was around the Square. Eight healed quickly, jumping out and turning back to her Octoling form. Three ran up to her, making sure she was okay while the Renegades projected their holomatters near the group.

"Woah, what did we miss?" Stonecruncher asked.

"A fight." Marie answered.

"A fight? Damn it, I always miss these things!" X-Gunner said.

"What's with all the liquid? Looks like someone got a large tub of Engex and poured it all over this part of your city." Flash Sentry asked.

"Some Octarians bombed the Square. Several casualties."

"They died from what, this?" X-Gunner asked as he held up a handful of ink.

"Yeah, it's ink. We can die if we're hit by enemy ink. There's respawn stations where we can be revived, but that's only in turf war. Being splatted too far from a respawn can result in permanent death." Agent-4 explained.

"The Square's gonna be closed until they can clean this all up. Everyone's gonna be pissed." Marie said.

"Not to mention the harassment that the Octolings are gonna have to go through. Everyone's gonna suspect all Octolings are double agents and that we're about to have a full blown invasion soon. Maybe even a second Great Turf War if the problem gets severe." Marina added.

"Yeah, but that's the minority of Inklings that take everything to the extreme. This will blow over faster than the Zapfish going missing."

"Don't underestimate the minority. How do you think the Decepticon Movement started? It began with just Megatron and a handful of miners, and then the movement grew into a couple million followers. I remember when I first read Megatron's writings. It was some powerful stuff." Flash Sentry said, recalling when he first heard about the Decepticon cause. The group then separated, going off to do their own things.

* * *

Agent-3 and 8 were in their apartment, both sitting at a table and eating leftovers for dinner. Eight kept picking at her food rather than eating, which Three noticed after a few minutes. She could tell something was on the Octoling's mind.

"Hey, is there something you want to tell me?" Three asked.

"Yeah, there's several things. I'm worried about what might happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm worried that tons of people are gonna start bothering me. It's never really happened until now. Before, people used to talk to me like I was a normal person, but now everyone is giving me dirty looks and are trying to hurt me." Eight said.

"Don't worry about them, I'll make su-"

"And that's another thing I want to talk about. You seem, you seem more violent than before." Eight said. Three could see some fear in the Octoling's eyes. This made her remember her encounter with Ben that morning. He seemed to have the same reaction as Eight.

"Eight, I- I guess I'm getting more violent. I don't want to, but it's just happening, you know?"

"You scared me. When you beat that Inkling up earlier today, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know why, but I'm starting to enjoy the noises people make when they get splatted. I'm starting to enjoy shooting the enemy, getting a successful splat. I'm sorry if I scared you, I just don't know what's happening to me. Maybe there's something wrong with me…" Eight immediately tried to cheer up the Inkling.

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with you! You're a great person, it's just that you're getting a bit too violent that's all! But other than that, you're a really kind person."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The two then heard a knock on the door. Eight went to look who was there, seeing an Inkling girl. She seemed to be sad about something. Eight opened the door.

"Hello, can you help me find my friend? He's lost."

"Sure! I'll go get Three, she could help." The Octoling ran off, coming a few minutes later with Three. Three was reluctant to help, sensing that something wasn't right. There were tons of other apartments surrounding this place, why would she knock here?

"Okay, Three's here! Now what's your friend's name?"

"First name, Behind, last name You." the girl said, pointing to the two. Just then, A guy pinned the two to the ground with a roller without ink on it while four others grabbed them.

"Good job Seawing, it's like luring a Scraplet with a piece of metal. They can't resist." the boy with the roller said. Three and Eight tried to fight back, but they were soon knocked unconscious by a swing of the roller. The six Inklings then hauled the two away…

* * *

Pearl and Marina were at Pearl's mansion, where they were hanging out and watching a movie. Marina was carrying around her laptop, but she was also carrying the two records on her turntable. Pearl thought this was strange, since she never did this before. Pearl paused the movie and turned to face Marina, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Marina, why are you carrying two records with you? They should be on your turntable, not in your hands."

"Don't worry, I have my reasons."

"And those reasons are…"

"It's for my protection. I might explain it later, but can we please just go back to watching the movie?"

"I'm not unpausing until you tell me what that reason is." Pearl said. Marina just rolled her eyes and got up from her seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pearl asked, getting up and running after her.

"I'm getting a snack."

"Well then I'll follow." Pearl then snatched one of the records off Marina's hands. The Octoling begged for her to give it back, but Pearl refused, inspecting the record closely.

"Huh, there's nothing strange about it. Maybe Sheldon made this into a weapon? Nah, he can't do that."

"Pearl, give it back!"

"Not until I see what's so special about this thing!" Pearl then heard an explosion. The two ran back to see an Elite with several Octoling troops behind her.

"Get them! Emperor Shockwave demands they are to be retrieved alive." The Elite ordered. The Octolings nodded and charged. Just then, the record in Pearl's hands started to move before launching out and transforming into a rhino. The rhino charged at the Octolings, knocking most of them over. The Elite and the remaining Octolings opened fire, but the second record Marina was holding launched out and transformed into a small lion, pouncing on the Elite and clamping its jaws on her forearm. The Elite threw the lion out of the way, making it crash into a table. Marina's turntable rolled in before transforming into a robot.

"Bad move." The robot took out his blaster and started to shoot at the attackers.

"Retreat! We're outmatched!" the Elite ordered before super jumping away. Some other Octolings that got up from the floor looked up at the robot in fear.

"In respect with DJ_Hyperfresh over there, I'll let you guys go. That and I feel a bit sorry that you had no chance." The robot said as he watched the terrified Octolings super jump away. Behind him, Pearl's mouth was wide in amazement. She felt that if she opened her mouth wider, her jaw would fall off. The robot turned around to see Pearl, and then looked at Marina.

"Better tell her. I can't make her forget." Marina sighed, walking over to Pearl.

"Pearl, this is Blaster. Blaster already knows who you are since I talk about you to him."

"You had one of those giant robot thingys and you never told me!?" Pearl exclaimed.

"Yes, but I needed to help him. He-"

"You had one of those giant robot thingys and you never told me!?" Pearl repeated.

"Oh, we're still on that topic? I'm sorry, okay? I couldn't just show you. I thought you would freak out if you found out."

"I am freaking out? This is amazing, but you never told me! You kept this, him, whatever it is from me and you didn't trust me!" Pearl stomped off in anger, with Marina following her.

"Pearl, I'm sorry I didn't trust you, okay? I promise I'll tell you more stuff from now on."

"You kept your Octoling identity from me. And now this."

"I'm sorry." Marina finally said. Pearl looked to see Blaster playing with the lion and rhino. She wanted to stay mad, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two animals playing so happily. As Marina turned to walk away in shame, Pearl stopped her.

"All is forgiven, Marina. Only under one condition: can we keep the animals?"

"Sure, they're Blaster's buddies! They're tame, they won't bite." Marina explained. Pearl walked up to Blaster.

"Okay Pearl, this one is named Steeljaw." Marina picked up the lion, who stayed still and didn't try to get out of her grip. She then gave Steeljaw to Pearl, who was surprised at how light he is.

"Wow, I thought he'd be more heavy than this." Pearl said as she pet Steeljaw's mane. Marina then walked up to the rhino.

"This is Ramhorn." Pearl kneeled down to pet Ramhorn while Steeljaw jumped out of her grip.

"Is this all?"

"Nope, there's more. Blaster?" Blaster presses a button on his chest and released two records, both of which transformed.

"This is Rewind…" Pearl shook hands with the short bot.

"Nice to meet you." Rewind said. Marina then moved onto the next one.

"And this is Eject."

"Yo, what's up? I haven't gotten the opportunity to meet you in person!" Eject said, high-fiving Pearl. Pearl fist bumped Eject afterwards.

"So, should we continue the movie?" Marina asked.

"Sure thing." Pearl replied as she reached for the remote and unpaused the movie. The robots gathered around also, occasionally asking questions about the movie.

* * *

Agent-3 woke up to find herself in a cell. The cell was quite dark and dirty, with moss growing from one of the corners. There was only two beds, both which looked simple. The walls of the cell could have used some repairs, as there were large cracks on the sides. Her back felt strangely light without the comforting weight of her Hero Shot. She looked to see Eight on the ground, still unconscious. She crawled over to Eight and shook her, making the Octoling whimper in protest. Eventually, Eight got up.

"W-where are we?"

"I don't know. I just remember being kidnapped by a couple of Inklings, that's all. But from the looks of this room and how filthy it is, we're in a prison." Agent-3 answered. She walked over to the door leading to the cell. It had only one window, which was covered in cell bars. Other than that, there was no other source of light in the cell. Three peered out through the window, seeing many Octoling guards. Agent-3 also saw several other cells, but she couldn't see inside. Three looked back to see Eight curled up in a corner.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way out of here," Three said, trying to reassure Eight.

"I-I'm sorry, Three." she mumbled. Three was confused, but figured she should try to make her feel better.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be the one apologizing for being tricked so easily! You've been nothing but kind and cheerful."

"That's exactly it…" Eight turned to face Three, her red-rimmed eyes full of despondence. "I've tried so hard to make everyone happy, but I just can't do it. People still hurt each other, kill each other. Why? Why, Three, why?! What is wrong with this world?!" Fresh tears started sliding down her cheeks, while all Agent-3 could do was stand there, stunned. "Is there even any point in escaping? I'm useless."

Finally, Three responded, still not fully comprehending how lighthearted Eight could be saying this. "Eight, you're not useless… You've cheered me up plenty of times. You're an amazing fighter, too."

"You don't understand! Even when I had to splat those sanitized Octarians in Deepsea Metro, I had to keep telling myself that they're not really alive anymore. Whenever anyone dies, it's my fault for not being able to save them!" A puddle of ink started to form around Agent-8, growing bigger from the constantly flowing tears.

"No! If someone innocent is killed, it's the killers fault, and if you kill someone, I'm sure it would be someone who deserved it."

"Nobody deserves that!" Eight yelled. "How can you say anything when you hurt people for fun!" Three didn't know what to say. After a moment, Eight added quietly "I'm sorry, I never meant to say something like that. I know it's not your fault. Maybe I'm the only one that does deserve it."

Eight's eyes had gone dry now, and she just stared blankly at Three.

Horrified, Three tried to interject. "No, you-"

"Three, will you promise me something?" Eight interrupted. "I know it's a lot to ask, but if you do get out of here, I want you to stop hurting people. For any reason."

Before Three could respond, the door burst open and Three was grabbed by some Octoling guards. Three struggled, but several other guards came in to restrain her. Still sitting in the puddle of ink, Eight stared expressionlessly as Three was taken out of the cell.

Eventually, they arrive at a large room filled to the brim with Octarians. Three was dragged toward an Inkling on the stage. The Inkling was purple with long tentacles just like Three. However, it seemed one of them were torn off. She was missing an eye, and most of the back of her head was covered with metallic plating. Her right arm was replaced with a Clash Blaster, with a tube protruding out and connected to an ink tank on her back. The Inkling immediately walked over to her and pulled her up by her shirt collar.

"This is Agent-3, the feared Inkling you are all scared to fight?" The Inkling punches Three in the gut before slamming her onto the ground. The Inkling then rested one foot on Three's head.

"As I've proved, your fears were nothing but nonsensical and false. Agent-3 is nothing but a weak, pathetic, sorry excuse for a soldier." The Inkling then kicked Three's head, making her yelp in pain. The Octarians in the crowd cheered, shouting their leader's name, Shockwave. "Shockwave" soon picked up Three from her spot before chucking her toward two Elites.

"Agent-3 is to be transferred to Albacore Prison(5). Take her friend as well. And be sure they are both given the 'special' treatment."

"Yes sir." One of the Elites said obediently. The two dragged Three back to her cell, where they dumped her limp body in front of Eight. The Octoling immediately crawled toward Three, checking for any severe injuries. She picked up the Inkling's head and rested it on her lap. Three looked to see tear stains on Eight's face.

"Three, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little beaten up, that's all." There was a moment of silence between the two before it was interrupted by the cell door opening. Four Elites walked in.

"Stand up!" One of them barked. Eight stood up while attempting to help Three up as well.

"You are being transferred to Shipwrecked Prison, a maximum security prison. Don't get your hopes for survival up." The Elite announced before shoving them toward a truck. As soon as the doors were closed and locked, the two were transferred…

To be continued...

* * *

(1): GPS = Galactic Positioning System

(2): See TTT Season 2, Chapter 9: Deja Vu

(3): Agent-3's name is just a small reference to one of my favorite TV Shows called "Monk".

(4): Octus is the name of a Decepticon, which is based off the name Octavius. Being a TF fan, I just decided to use the name.

(5): Albacore Prison is a reference to Grindcore Prison, which a Decepticon prison.

Note: Shockwave changed from his animated design in TTT to his G1 design.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed the fact that this chapter is extra long! Just know that this is the last mini-crossover (for now). The reason for adding these two other things in was that Yeroc8 and I just found a way to connect Botw to TF, and Splatoon at some point had a TF splatfest. Speaking of Yeroc8, he will from now on be co-writing Renegades with me. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and be sure to review! Goodbye.**


	9. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

 **And now for the next part of the Splatoon story arc in Renegades! If you are wondering, an epilogue story is coming soon that tells what happens to the NSS after Renegades takes place. If you do not wish to have anything spoiled, don't read it until after you read the Splatoon arc. I do not really have a scheduled date for when it's supposed to come out, but stay tuned!**

 **Main theme: Nasty Majesty, by Off the Hook**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Splatoon or Transformers or the song used for the theme. I only own the OCs used in these stories.**

* * *

Tentakeel Outpost was quiet. Or, it would be if X-Gunner and Stonecruncher, who were in their holomatter avatars, weren't messing around with some weapons and spraying ink all over the place.

"I like this 'Splatling' as they call it. Actually, I might as well attach two together!"

"X-Gunner, no one should have that much power." Stonecruncher said, firing several rounds with a Blaster.

"Eh, well then I'll be the first to break that rule!" Meanwhile, the rest of the Renegades, Cap'n Cuttlefish, and the Squid Sisters were waiting for the rest of the New Squidbeak Splatoon to arrive. Only the fliers, X-Gunner and Tailwind, could reach Tentakeel Outpost without having to project their holomatter. However, the others had ground alt modes, so they stayed hidden in Inkopolis while they projected their holomatters onto the Outpost. Soon, Agent-4 super jumped onto the outpost.

"Hey guys." Agent-4 said to the people who greeted her. Just then, she had to dodge several stray shots coming from X-Gunner and Stonecruncher.

"Hey, watch it!" Four exclaimed as she wiped some ink off her cheek.

"Sorry, but not sorry!" X-Gunner shouted from the other side.

"Sorry about them. They're...not the quietest people." Magnificus said to Four.

"Hey, where's Three and Eight? Shouldn't they be here now? It's been thirty minutes..." Marie asked.

"Well, I didn't see them when I was going through the kettle. Maybe they're just late." Four replied.

"You sure nothing is wrong? They didn't reply to our message to meet here." Callie added.

"Well, did they join the chatroom?"

"Yes, they did." Marie responded to Four's question. Callie quickly checked the chatroom.

* * *

Webmaster Agent 1 has joined the chatroom.

Agent 1 Three? Eight? Are you two coming to Tentakeel Outpost?

Webmaster DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.

Webmaster has joined the chatroom.

MC. Princess They aren't here, but we are!

DJ_Hyperfresh Hi Callie!

Agent 1 Hi. Do you guys know where Three and Eight are?

DJ_Hyperfresh Nope, not a clue. However, there is someone I'd like you guys to meet…

Agent 1 Who?

Oh you'll see! And it's frikkin cool!

Agent 1 Okay, come on over. Just enter in the kettle next to Ammo Knights

Webmaster DJ_Hyperfresh has left the chatroom.

Webmaster has left the chatroom.

Webmaster Agent 1 has left the chatroom.

* * *

Meanwhile…

The transport truck continued to drive for what seemed like forever. The only source of light inside was a small window on the door of the trailer, which was covered in iron bars. Next to Three was Eight, who had been crying for a while now.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Three asked, making Eight look up from where she was lying.

"I'm a traitor. I'm labeled as a traitor! Do you know what that means?" Three shook her head in response. Eight continued.

"It means I'm gonna be punished, and more severely since I'm an agent of all people! Why aren't you scared? How can YOU not be scared when you are Agent-3, the most feared Inkling known to the Octarians?"

"Well, I'm just trying to stay brave, and stay calm. Maybe we can find a way to escape…" Suddenly, the truck stopped moving. The two can hear the Octolings that drove them here exit the vehicle.

"Oh no…" Eight mumbled as the doors opened and they were forced out of the truck. What they saw next terrified the two. They saw Inklings, many of them, around the place. All of them seemed malnourished, weak, and hopeless. There were several dead Inklings on the ground, littering the entrance. The rest all seemed to be forced into a line leading into a building. The building was large, with several large windows and in front, a giant Octopus symbol at the entrance. They saw other trucks that had carried more Inklings into the place, all being forced into a single file line. The two agents were suddenly pushed into the line leading into a building.

"Welcome to Albacore Prison, Weaklings!" shouted one of the Elites guarding the area. The line moved quickly, and soon Three and Eight found themselves inside. There stood a young Octoling boy with a single tentacle on his head sitting at a desk. Around him were boxes full of small, mechanical devices. One of the guards next to him, and Elite, motioned Three and Eight to walk over to the desk.

"Open wide…" the boy said to Three, who did so obediently. The boy took one of the devices and attached it to the roof of her mouth.

"Wow, we got the legendary Agent-3 here! I can't believe this prison has only been operating for less than two days and we already have a valuable prisoner! And look what we have here...a traitor." Three saw the boy put another device into Eight's mouth, making her curious of what it does.

"Excuse me, if it doesn't bother you, do you mind telling me what that thing does?" Three asked, pointing to a device on the desk.

"Sure thing, Agent. This is called a 'mouth flower'. Pretty name, right? All we do is attach this thing to the roof of your mouth, and when you try to transform into a squid to super jump out of here…" the device activated, sending out a tall spike upwards. The action startled Eight, who hid behind Three.

"Exits the head via the brain. Instant death." Behind the boy, Three saw two Octarians building more.

"Take these two to cell number 108. Dr. Pacific is expecting them for an appointment." the boy said to a guard, who pushed Three and Eight down the hall. They continued to walk until they reached the cell, where they were thrown in by the guards. The cell had no cell bars besides the one on the door, so Three and Eight couldn't really see anything going on outside. There, Three saw Eight rolled up into a ball, crying in the corner. The Inkling walked over to her, trying to comfort her the best she could.

"It's okay, we can get out of this. If we can get out of the Deepsea Metro AND beat Tartar, then we can get out of this." Although she said this, even Three couldn't really believe her own words. She had seen the prison, and how the security was extremely tight. The guards seemed emotionless, punishing the prisoners mercilessly. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, and the door was opened. There was an Octoling scientist with two Elites on both of his sides.

"Hello, Agent Three. Ready for your appointment?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lily had been called to become an Elite. From what she heard, Shockwave had read over every single profile on every troop that was in the army, categorizing them and ranking them from the best to the worst. Then, he looked at the top troops, hand picking who would become an Elite. Lily just happened to be one of them. This moment would have been something she'd loved, but she couldn't. Her sister, who was an Elite, would have been happy to see her get promoted. If she was here. She hated Shockwave, but she knew she couldn't express that, or she would be cut down right where she stood by the Seacons.

"You've all been handpicked to become Elites for a new wave of leadership among the Octarians. I will not lead this army weakly like Octavio. I also won't spare mercy to the enemy as Octavio did, and I expect that all of you do the same. But with this promotion, comes a greater punishment if and should I happen to label you as a traitor. Should you betray the Octarian army, you will not be spared from the same pain and suffering that the Inklings experience in the new prisons I have installed." Shockwave said to the line of Octolings.

"Yes sir!" They all shouted in unison. Each Elite was then given seaweed and black ink to dye their tentacles in.

"Congratulations, you are all officially Elites. Now, you will all be given your stations right now.

Please see my assistant, Ben, for that information." Shockwave said before leaving the room. All the Elites crowded around the Inkling, asking him for their stations, in which he would tell them.

"Where am I stationed?" Lily asked the Inkling.

"Albacore Prison. Better go quickly, the next transport trucks leave in a few minutes." Ben replied before answering the question of another Elite. Lily dreaded her post. Shockwave had made that prison a maximum security prison, where violence had no limits. From what she heard, prisoners are killed everyday, with more being tortured for experiments and fun. Lily hurried to the trucks, which carried Inkling prisoners in them. As she got in one, she was sitting next to another Elite.

"So, we're going to Albacore Prison, right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. Albacore is NOT the place you want to be, not after what that psychopath did to it. Everyday, some Inklings just hold onto me and beg me to live one more day. Sure, I want to see them pay for what they did to our kind, but not like this. Not like this…"

"I heard this place was horrible…"

"Pfft, you may have heard the stories around the Octarian Army, but those stories are nothing compared to what you actually see. It's much worse, trust me." the Elite said. She then started to drive the truck towards their destination, and the two occasionally heard the crying pleas of the prisoners in the back the whole way.

* * *

Marina had brought Blaster to Tentakeel Outpost, planning to show him to everyone else. Pearl wasn't there, having been called to do something at the studio.

"So, where did you find this guy?" Callie said, looking up at Blaster.

"Well, while I was working for the Octarian Army, I just happened to find him in a pile of scrap metal. I fixed him up, and we kinda became close friends after that. He told me to never tell anyone of his existence, though."

"Hey, I was on a mission. I just happened to end up there and meet you. Besides, from where I come from, Cybertronians are exactly the last thing you want to see." Blaster said.

"And the exact last thing YOU want to be near are a couple of Decepticons." Magnificus added.

"Hey, who said I didn't like you guys? As long as you ain't shooting me, I'm cool with you guys."

"Okay, so Blaster, what were you trying to do here exactly?" Marie asked.

"Well, I was sent on a mission to follow Shockwave, an evil Decepticon scientist. Let's just say he isn't someone you want to get close to. Anyway, turns out he's been gone for a bit and Optimus sent me to go follow him and take notes. What I didn't expect was Shockwave to actually discover my presence and nearly kill me. And that's when I met Marina."

"Do you think this Shockwave fellow is still here?" Cuttlefish asked as he walked up to the group.

"Dunno. I've lost all contact with the Autobot Army. And I have no idea where Shockwave is at the moment." Just then, Pearl superjumped onto the Outpost.

"Guys, you will not believe what the manager told me!" Pearl said.

"Go on, we're listening." Marie answered before Pearl began to speak.

"So, turns out tons of Inklings are going missing! And, according to the police, it all seems very random. Also, witnesses say that Octolings have been taking the Inklings."

"Uh oh, this is bad. Now there's gonna be more tension between the Inklings and Octolings living in Inkopolis."

"Not to mention the government's gonna want to do something. This could go south very quickly. Who's leading the Octarian Army right now?" Marie asked.

"Well, I have one suspect. His name is Octus. Probably the closest thing you can get to being Octavio's second in command. Never shows up when the Agents are there though. He's supposedly too busy with his own projects." Marina replied.

"And how do you know this?" Pearl asked.

"Well...we worked together on some projects...and he may have had a crush on me at some point. Bothered me constantly. Never actually worked." Marina replied.

"So, does this seem like something he would do? Kidnap Inklings?"

"No, not unless it benefited himself. Besides, I think he would rather steal the Zapfish and use that against Inkopolis than steal Inklings." Marina said. Blaster, on the other hand, had something on his mind. Marina noticed, concerned about her friend.

"Blaster, something wrong?"

"Well, I don't know, it's stupid…"

"What is it?"

"Well, this just seems like it's a Shockwave kinda thing. Back on Cybertron, Shockwave requested that any Autobot prisoners be brought to him so he can do experiments on them. Note that these experiments are messed up and straight up unethical."

"You think Shockwave could be behind this?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Yeah, I'm certain. Unless you guys know any other whack job, then it's gotta be him." Tailwind and Marie looked at X-Gunner and Stonecruncher, who were still firing weapons in the background.

"Um, define 'whack job'..." Both said simultaneously.

"Maybe if we go near Octo Valley, we could find what we're looking for." Callie suggested.

"Good idea Cal. Let's go." the group left towards another kettle, which lead to Octo Valley.

"Wait, wait, wait...if this is Shockwave we're talking about...WE'RE GONNA FIGHT HIM!? ARE YOU GUYS ALL INSANE!?" Half-Track exclaimed.

"Dude, calm down." Scylla said calmly, trying to calm the Decepticon down.

"Calm down!? This is Shockwave we're talking about? You know, scientistthat'salwaystenstepsaheadofeveryone? Alwayspreparedforeverycontingency?" Half-Track said.

"You're mixing your words. Just calm down, and relax." Scylla said.

"O-o-okay. C-c-can I stay back?" I-I-I'll hang out with the o-old guy." Half-Track asked, his voice more calmed down.

"Sure, just stay here with X-Gunner and Stonecruncher. We'll call you if we need them."

"Pearl, Blaster, and I will stay back as well." Marina added, getting a shocked expression from Pearl.

"WHAT!? Aw c'mon Marina, let's go!"

"This is their job, not ours. Besides, we'll stay here to keep in contact."

"Yeah, I'm an Autobot communications officer. I'll be able to read your signal easily." Blaster said, giving Magnificus a thumbs up.

"Very well. We'll tell you guys what we see." Just then, one of the records in Blaster's chest popped out and transformed.

"Can't miss this opportunity to get some good footage for my database."

"Rewind…"

"Don't worry Blaster, ink doesn't hurt us. I'll be okay!" Rewind said before running off to join the group.

* * *

The group finally reached Octo Valley, where they began to search. They eventually found a building, located on it's own floating rock. From another floating rock, Marie looked through a pair of binoculars to see several Octotroopers patrolling the area.

"Okay, judging by the design I'd say we found a prison." Marie said while putting the binoculars away.

"But, why would they use a prison? Those things haven't been used since the Great Turf War…" Agent-4 said.

"She's right. According to my database, all prisons in the Octarian army were shut down after the Great Turf War. Since there was no need for them, they were deemed useless and therefore no one used them." Rewind said.

"No one, that is, until now." Marie said as she lifted up the mask to cover her mouth.

"Hey, you look like what Tailwind would look like if he was an Inkling." Flash Sentry pointed out.

"Hmm, good point Flash Sentry. Might have to try it." Tailwind then changed his holomatter to look more like Marie in her Agent-2 disguise. The two were identical except Tailwind was blue. The Inkling's then superjumped toward the prison while the Cybertronians projected their holomatter onto the rock the prison stood on. However, there was a problem.

"Uh, guys? I can't get to the prison." Rewind yelled.

"Shh! Rewind, use the communicator, do you want us to get caught?" Magnificus said.

"Oops, sorry."

"Just, um...Tailwind, fly over here to pick him up, then just drop him off right here. Remember not to get spotted."

"Got it." Tailwind's holomatter avatar disappeared. After a few minutes, Rewind was dropped off on the rock where the prison stood.

"Okay, we're good. I'll take the two guards on the two towers in the entrance. Callie, Four, you to go sneak in right after I'm done." Marie said. She then took aim before firing, splatting the two guards. Callie and Agent-4 went inside, sneaking past the guards that patrolled the area. The rest of the group then snuck inside. They continued to sneak down a small hallway until they reached the cells. What they saw was something they wished they could unsee.

"Woah, what happened here?" Flash Sentry said as he kneeled down to examine an Inkling on the ground. He put two fingers on its neck, and then shook his head.

"This one's a goner." he announced quietly.

"Four, open the cell doors." Marie ordered, and the Inkling did as told. Soon, several Inklings stumbled out of the prison, all looking malnourished and weak. One of them hugged Marie, constantly thanking her for saving them.

"It's okay, we'll get you guys out. Just follow us, got it?" Marie asked, which they all nodded in response. Soon, they all rushed out and ran straight into a group of Octoling guards.

"Intruders! Splat them!" the lead guard said. In response to this, Magnificus punched the guard across the face. The others started to shoot at the Agents, who fought back.

"Stay behind us! We'll protect you!" Marie ordered.

"Hey Callie, got any weapons I could use?" Magnificus asked as he punched another Octoling in the gut before slamming a knee in her face.

"Um, no. But I'm sure you can use the gun that the guard dropped." Callie said, pointing to the Octo-Shot on the ground. Magnificus picked it up and opened fire, gunning several of the guards down. The group then made a run for it, with the prisoners following them.

"I'm getting some good battle footage." Rewind said as he turned around to see shots of ink flying everywhere. Two Twintacle Octotroopers arrived at one hallway and began to open fire. However, they were quickly splatted by a splat bomb courtesy of Scylla. The group quickly ran towards the edge of the rock that the prison stood on.

"Everyone, I need you to super jump to that floating rock over there, understand?" Callie said.

"Well duh, they're Inklings." Marie added. The prisoners all super jumped away, followed by the agents and the Renegades. Tailwind, in his alt mode, flew Rewind to the other rock. The group continued to move until they got to the kettle reaching Octo Canyon.

"I'll just fly Rewind over. You guys go ahead without me." Tailwind said before flying away. The rest of the group all went inside the kettle to safety.

* * *

The prisoners were soon crowding around Cuttlefish Cabin. Meanwhile, everyone was trying to help them and make sure they were okay.

"Damn, these guys remind me of the time I was stationed at Helex and there was an Energon shortage. Not good times, I'll tell you that for sure." Stonecruncher said.

"Aren't you energy efficient? I thought you told me your body was designed to be that way(1)."

"Yeah, I am. Probably the only reason I made it out alive." Stonecruncher replied. Tailwind then flew by before transforming and dropping Rewind on the ground.

"Did you get any good footage?" Marina asked while staring at her laptop.

"Yep. Good scenes of the prison, the fight, all of that. I also downloaded some information from the prison into my database." This shocked Callie and Marie, who happened to be standing right there.

"You did? When?"

"Right before we left the cell block. Found some strange documents, most of them being in written in Octarian. Since I'm Cybertronian, I could read all of these easily." Rewind said.

"Could you download them into a flash drive? That way, all of us can see it on my laptop." Marina asked. Rewind nodded before taking the flash drive in her hands and inserting it into the back of his head. He downloaded the documents and files he found onto the flash drive before taking it out and handing it to Marina, who inserted it into the side of her laptop and started to go over them. She then started to show the files to the agents and Renegades.

"These ones I'm opening right now are prisoner files. How many were in the cells?" Marina asked.

"Twelve. Why?" Marie answered, making Marina look away.

"The files are all labeled, with who's dead and who's alive. There's twelve labeled here as alive…"

"And?" Callie asked. She looked worried, judging from Marie's perspective.

"There were a total of twenty prisoners there according to the files Rewind got…"

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Marie shouted, slamming her fists on a table inside the Cabin. Callie walked inside, worried about her cousin.

"Marie? Everything okay?"

"No, not at all. We've failed!"

"Failed?"

"Don't you get it Callie!? We were too late on saving those Inklings! They're dead! There were no respawn pads! They are DEAD!" Marie shouted before storming off toward Octavio's snowglobe. Agent-4 was there, guarding it.

"Hey Marie, what's u-"

"Gun."

"Huh?"

"Gun. Give me a gun." Marie ordered, extending her hand out towards the agent.

"Okay…" Four handed her a single dualie. Marie then marched over to Octavio, who wasn't very happy to see her.

"Oh no, not you again…" Octavio said, sick and tired of talking to the agents. Marie slammed the bottom of the handle onto the glass of the snowglobe, shattering it.

"What the- why are you freeing me?" Marie didn't answer, instead she pointed the dualie right between Octavio's eyes.

"Wh-wh-what!? What is the meaning of all this!?" Octavio said, a fearful look in his eyes.

"I just can't forgive the Octarians for what they did."

"Please, grant me mercy, I beg of you!" Marie didn't respond this time, her hand right on the trigger. Meanwhile, Callie ran towards Four, with an anxious expression on her face.

"Four, where's Marie?"

"At Octavio's snowglobe. She asked, no, ordered me to give her a gun and- oh carp…" The two rushed for the snowglobe to see that Marie was already pointing the gun at Octavio.  
"Marie, STOP!" Marie didn't answer.

"Marie, don't shoot! I mean it!" Agent-4 said, aiming her Hero-Shot at the Squid Sister.

"Marie, what are you doing?" Cuttlefish asked, walking over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, why do you care? Obviously, you wouldn't stop me from executing Octavio right at this moment, considering all the trouble he's given us."

"Marie, don't splat him. It's not worth it." Cuttlefish said.

"Yes… please, listen to your grandpa!" Octavio begged, cowering in front of Marie.

"Shut your trap, Octarian!" Marie remained right where she stood. Suddenly, something hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. Cuttlefish and Four looked to see Callie standing above Marie's body, holding her roller.

"Four, take Marie to the Cabin. Gramps, you should follow Four." The two Inklings did as told and hauled Marie off the ground and headed towards the Cabin while Callie walked over to Octavio.

"Oh wow, now I did not think that would happen! Thanks for sa-"

"Save it, Octavio. I just saved your sorry life, and you better not make me regret it, understand?" Callie said as she pulled on one of his tentacles to drag him closer so that their eyes met.

"U-u-understood."

"Good. We have a replacement snow globe in case this one ever broke." Callie said as she dragged Octavio toward the Cabin before putting him back into a snowglobe.

"Woah, that was intense! Come to think of it, I kinda wanted someone to get shot." X-Gunner commented at the scene that just took place. Scylla facepalmed herself.

"Seriously? Is violence and combat all you think about?" Flash Sentry asked.

"Nope. You forgot to mention weapons in that list." In response to this, Flash Sentry just groaned before walking away.

* * *

Agent-3 was tied to a table. The only part of the room that was illuminated was the middle, courtesy of a large lamp above her. Next to Three was a small tray of nasty looking tools and a chair. The "doctor" of the prison was seeing her for an appointment.

"Hello Agent-3, and welcome to Albacore Prison! I'm sure you've suspected us Octarians are under new leadership, hm?" Dr. Pacific said. Three remained silent.

"Well, his leadership is brilliant! He's given all the Octarians visors that brainwash them into becoming loyal soldiers! He's refurbished all of these old prisons that hadn't been used since the Great Turf War! He's...well, he's magnificent! More so, he's the leader Octavio should have been! Anyway, I'm getting off topic...today's your appointment! I know, I know, you just got here. But Shockwave requested you see me as soon as you arrive, and here you are! Don't worry, you won't be alone! Bring the other one in!" the doctor shouted out into the halls. Two Elites walked in, carrying Eight. Eight was struggling in their grip, constantly kicking and flailing about and trying to escape.

"Please, don't kill her…" Three begged. The doctor walked over to Eight, holding her chin up so that she saw Three on the table.

"Kill her? Why, I don't plan to. You? No, not now, at least. You see, I'm about to give you hell, to bring you the same pain you brought to the Octarian Army. And the traitor? She will be punished right now as well."

"What is her punishment? Please don't say your gonna use those tools on her…" Eight whimpered at the sight of the tray of tools.

"These things? Oh no, no, no, that's not my plan today."

"Please, please don't hurt Three!" Eight shouted while she struggled some more.

"But that's part of your appointment today, girls! I torture you, and you get to be tortured as you listen to your friend's screams!" The doctor soon began his work, grabbing one of the tools that looked like a small hook on his stick. And all Eight could listen to were Three's screams of pain as she cried silently...

* * *

(1): Micromasters have energy efficient bodies according to their original G1 toy bio.

* * *

 **Ooh, cliffhanger! I wonder how much pain Three will be in after the "appointment". Anyway, hopefully you've enjoyed the Splatoon arc so far. Also, i want to know how you like the idea of Shockwave being the main villain here. Everything, from his plans to how he ties into the history of the Inklings will be explained soon, so stay tuned. Anyway, be sure to review and good bye!**


	10. Lost Memories

**Lost Memories**

 **Sorry for the late update! I've started school, so that means updates might not be so often. But do not be discouraged, because I still do write and update stories when I can! Yeroc8 has also become busy with school as well, but this time we are sure we can manage our time better than when we collaborated for YJR. Hopefully you enjoyed this story so far, and don't forget to check out the epilogue story when this story arc is finished!**

 **Overall Theme: Nasty Majesty, by Off the Hook**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Transformers or Splatoon**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Three screamed. The doctor had an eyedropper in his hand while using another tool to hold the agent's eyelids open. He dropped in a drop of water, which made contact with her eye in less than a millisecond. The water seared her eye, causing her great pain. He dropped another droplet of water, making her shout in even more pain. Eight was in the background, screaming for him to stop. The doctor turned around, glaring at Eight evilly as he stopped what he was doing and walked right up to the Octoling. She had tears streaming down her face, her cheeks moist from them and stains appearing.

"I'm so sorry, but my patient was scheduled for an eye exam. I am a doctor, of course, and I assure you everything will be fine. For me, anyways." the doctor whispered, before cackling and returning to his previous spot. The room was still dark, and there were no other noises other than Three's screams and Eight's cries echoing off the walls. The doctor reached for the eyedropper and a cup of water. He filled it back up before dropping several more drops onto Three's other eye. The agent screamed in pain in response to this action. Three tried to kick and fight back, but she was chained to the table. There was no escape. After he was finished, he brought out a small flashlight, shining it into Three's eyes. It looked as if the Inkling's eyes had melted from heat. Her eyes no longer had the colorful pupils, but just looked like melted wax on a candle.

"Now tell me, can you see? No?" the doctor asked, shining the light to each of her eyes. Three could not see the light, or his face, nor did she want to.

"Well, she's done for today. Except I'm gonna need a sample for some experiments here at Albacore." The doctor brought out a small hacksaw before inching towards Three, a devilish grin on his face.

"NO, PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE'S HAD ENOUGH! SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!" Eight screamed. With one swing of his arm, he slammed the hacksaw onto Three's left tentacle. He rose his arm again, before swinging down once more. He repeated this until the agent's tentacle was hanging by a strand, before ripping it off with his bare hands. Ink was everywhere, staining the floor, his lab coat, and the tools. He smiled, before turning to face the two Elites in the room. They remained motionless.

"It appears Shockwave's Hypno Visors are working efficiently. No emotion from you two at all. Anyway, getting off topic. Bring these two meatbags back into their cell. Doctor's orders." the doctor ordered, and the two Elites dragged Eight while unhooking Three. One soon dragged Three by her one remaining tentacle while the other held Eight by her left wrist. They were soon dragged out of the room, with Three making a trail of ink behind her like a snail. As soon as they were both thrown into their cell, Eight immediately crawled to her friend. Three clutched the sides of Eight's face, feeling around.

"E-E-Eight, is this you? I c-c-can't see…" Three whispered weakly. Eight had never heard Three stutter. Ever. She held the Inkling's hand, comforting her.

"Y-yes it's me. Are you-"

"I feel terrible...I can't see...I think he destroyed my eyes...and sliced off my tentacle…my eyes...they hurt..." Three whispered. She bled in Eight's arms, with the latter crying. Tears fell onto Three's face before gliding across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so useless…" Eight said.

* * *

Marie opened her eyes to find herself inside a snowglobe beside Octavio. She clutched her head, which all of the sudden was throbbing with pain. The snowglobe didn't allow her to stand up, forcing her to sit cross legged. She touched the glass surface, only to be startled to see X-Gunner and Stonecruncher guarding the snowglobe she was currently in. The two Cybertronians were in holomatter avatars, with X-Gunner holding a Hydra Splatling and Stonecruncher holding a Rapid Blaster. The sudden movement of them aiming their weapons at her made Marie back up.

"Woah, she's actually awake. For second there, I thought she died." X-Gunner said.

"Why would you say that?" Stonecruncher asked. It was obvious who was who, just by looking at their significant height difference.

"They have no bones."

"What's a bone?" Stonecruncher asked curiously, slightly tilting his head in confusion. X-Gunner just face palmed himself.

"Bones are the hard stuff that protects their organs. It's like an endoskeleton for them. Did you not study fleshling anatomy when we were being sent to raze civilizations?" X-Gunner asked. This only confused Stonecruncher even more.

"Since when did you ever study anything?"

"Hey, I wanted to study fleshling anatomy so I can find as much ways to kill them as possible."

"And how can you tell she doesn't have 'bones'?"

"She's a mollusk."

"Ew, what is that!?" Stonecruncher exclaimed, obviously disgusted. He jumped back a bit, distancing himself from Marie's snowglobe.

"A mollusk? It's an organism kinda like that. No bones, just organs. Often squishier than other fleshlings." X-Gunner happily explained. The disgust shown by his fellow Decepticon entertained him.

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like Magnificus doing a scientific lecture...it's kinda scaring me. Besides, why 'mollusk'? Why not some other name that doesn't sound so...disgusting."

"Scylla's a squid. Are you calling her disgusting?"

"What, NO!"

"Why are you making such a big deal about the name 'mollusk'?"

"It sounds weird, is all I'm saying!"

"So Scylla is weird…"

"No, I'm not…nevermind." Just then, Marie yawned. This sudden movement startled Stonecruncher, who aimed his Rapid Blaster at Marie.

"SHE MOVED!"

"Why are you freaking out!? It's just a mollusk!"

"Mollusks sound weird and I shoot weird stuff!"

"So you're gonna shoot Scylla and every mollusk here?"

"I'M GONNA SHOOT SCYLLA AND ALL OF THESE SQUID PEOPLE IF YOU SAY MOLLUSK ONE MORE FRAGGING TIME!" Stonecruncher shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Ahem." Upon hearing this, both Decepticons turned to see Scylla standing with Callie, Cuttlefish, Agent-4 and Off the Hook.

"Uh, I mean, you guys are nice people?" Stonecruncher said, but there was no denying what he said as everyone on Tentakeel Outpost had heard him. Scylla just walked up to him, and punched him in the gut.

"Ugh! Okay...I deserved that." The rest of the cephalopods started taking turns punching him once.

"Okay okay, I learned my lesson! Uncle, UNCLE!" Stonecruncher yelled. X-Gunner punched him across the face, making him glare at the Decepticon

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Hey, I thought everyone was gonna punch you. What's wrong with being unique and punching you where no one else did yet?" Stonecruncher tackled X-Gunner and the two wrestled while Tailwind walked over to Marie and freed her from the snowglobe.

"Next time, don't go trigger happy on a valuable prisoner."

"I won't. Sorry." Marie said, looking down. Tailwind just put a hand on her shoulder, and turned her around. There was Callie, sitting on the porch of Cuttlefish Cabin, a gloomy look on her face. Marie walked over to Callie, who looked up to face her cousin.

"Are you all good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about...about the thing from earlier Cal."

"It's fine." Callie said, standing up and hugging her cousin. Marie returned the hug, with Callie giggling. Marie asked what she was laughing at, and she pointed at the two Decepticons who were shooting the crap out of each other with their weapons. Only problem was, both were in holomatter avatars and so the ink did nothing to hurt either one. Soon, both were covered head to toe in ink, with their weapons completely dry of ammunition. Marie just facepalmed herself as they watched the two grab more weapons and shoot each other angrily.

* * *

Albacore Prison, Work Period…

"Faster, Weaklings! I want these rocks moved to that end of the prison, and I want it done by the end of the period or you all lose your rations for the day!" an Elite shouted orders. Eight rolled a wheelbarrow towards a large pile of giant rocks. Why the Octarians wanted them to do this task was beyond her, and at this point she didn't care. All around her, malnourished, skinny, starving Inklings worked. Many looked like a bunch of living zombies, only they weren't undead. Some Inklings looked as if they wished they were though. Eight walked over to Three, who sat on a rock. On her head was a rag that was wrapped around her eyes to conceal the damage done in their "doctor's appointment".

"I'll do the work Three, you sit there, okay?"

"Okay…" Three answered quietly, her head resting on her hands. Her eyes still burn from the water droplets, and the pain had not stopped. Now she was blind and in excruciating pain. Eight picked up a heavy rock, hauling it up before dropping it onto the wheelbarrow. She then started pushing towards the area where the rocks were supposed to go. Along the way, she accidentally bumped into another Inkling, making his wheelbarrow tip over and the two heavy rocks on it fall to the ground.

"S-sorry!" the Inkling boy said, attempting to pick them back up.

"No, it's my fault." Eight added, helping him.

"Thank you...I'm surprised you would help me. Most prisoners here would just leave me there so I would get punished." the boy said. Eight just kindly smiled and mouthed "you're welcome" before wheeling away her wheelbarrow. After dropping them off, she quickly rushed back to Three. Three was there, but now two guards were there as well. And they didn't seem very happy.

"I-I can't work...I'm blind…" Eight heard Three say as she walked closer.

"Why would you look at that, THE Agent-3 is blind! If I could, I would shoot you right now, Agent-3."

"G-g-go ahead…"

"Sorry, prison regulations say I'm not allowed. Besides, you have work to do, you moronic squid." the two Octoling guards just kicked and spat at Three before moving on. Eight rushed to her aide, wiping the spit off her friend's face.

"It's okay Eight...go do work...I'm fine…"

"You clearly aren't! Let me help you."

"No...you have to do work, or else…"

"TIME'S UP!" the Elite shouted, making all the Inklings immediately stop what they were doing. They all looked to see that not all of the rocks have been transported to the other side. Some groaned at the sight of their own failure, but they all then focused their attention on the Elite, who was assisted by two Octoling guards.

"I see we didn't do the full job. Typical Inklings. YOU LOSE YOUR RATIONS FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS! UNDERSTAND, MAGGOTS?" the Inklings didn't dare to groan this time in fear of being splatted for insubordination. They were all told that they were dismissed, with Three and Eight remaining at their spot. Several Inklings came by, all of them very angry and tired. One of them pointed at Eight.

"You...you held us back...we could have finished!"

"I'm sure she's here just to be disguised as a prisoner. Then, when we try to do work, she purposely doesn't do anything just so that we all get punished!" another added.

"Leave her alone." The Inklings all turned around to see another Inkling boy, about the height of Three. He had six tentacles, all slicked back. His ink color was blue. Eight immediately recognized him as the boy who she ran into by accident earlier. The Inklings just left, not wanting to start a fight and get the attention of the guards. The boy then walked over to Three and Eight, a small smile on his face.

"H-hi." he waved towards Eight, who waved back. He then looked at Three, observing her.

"Is she...is she okay?" the boy asked, pointing to the rag wrapped around her head.

"She's okay, it's just that she's blind now." Eight replied, sitting next to Three. The two stood there, silence between them. The only noises were the guards talking and other Inklings doing whatever they could in the prison to feed their boredom. The boy, who noticed he was staring at the two girls, shook his head before speaking.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Benzo, but you could just call me 'Ben' if you'd like." He said.

"M-my name is Eight. Nice to meet you."

"Eight? As in the number?"

"Yes, that's her name. I'm Natalie, but you may call me 'Three' if you'd like." Three said from her spot. She still clutched her aching head as she spoke. Eight helped her up, wrapping one arm around Three's shoulders. Benzo helped out, wrapping his arm around Three's shoulders as well. Three held onto them as they helped her up and walked around the prison.

"How long have you been here?" Eight asked.

"Me? Oh, um...a couple of days? It wasn't long ago, I was in my apartment when all of the sudden, bombs just landed from the sky, inking everything. Anyone who survived was taken here.

"Oh…" Eight said. She looked to see two Elites walking in. The strange thing was one of them stopped and started speaking with one of the prisoners while the other one just kept walking. This intrigued Eight, until she was tapped on the shoulder. She then turned to face Benzo.

"Hey, don't make eye contact with guards, especially Elites. It only attracts their attention, and bad stuff always happens when they come over." Benzo said. Eight nodded, but it was too late as the Elite she saw earlier came walking towards the three. She held her Octo-Shot in her hands, and her goggles and seaweed were equipped, giving her a menacing look.

"You three, come with me. Now." She ordered. Eight swore she could her Benzo gulp in fear. The two then helped turn Three and helped her walk while they followed the Elite behind a corner. They then walked inside the prison and down several halls where the Elite stopped at a door. The Elite then took out a keycard, opening the door and allowing them inside. In the room, there was a small cot with a pillow on it. There was also a desk with a lamp and a picture frame on the desk.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to step out. This is private business." the Elite said to Benzo, separating him from Three and Eight.

"B-b-but I'm with them an-"

"You've been ordered to go back to the prison yard. Now do as I said." the Elite ordered, and Benzo walked away solemnly back outside. The Elite close the door and locked it behind them and then turned to face the two, taking her goggles off to reveal her green eyes. Now she didn't look quite frightening, and she even had a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to take at least another Inkling so I didn't look so suspicious." the Elite said.

"Esra, do you remember me?" the Elite asked. Both agents were confused, but suddenly Eight noticed the Elite was talking to her in particular. Eight tilted her head slightly, showing she was confused about the question.

"Esra, it's me, your best friend. Lily? Does the name ring a bell?"

"She lost her memory, she might not remember you…" Agent-3 commented.

"Oh, is that so?" 'Lily' asked Eight, who nodded.

"I-I remember having a f-friend...it's faint, but I remember… I don't remember the name…" Eight said. She suddenly remembered she had obtained a Mem Cake from the Deepsea Metro, one designed to look like an Octoling soldier. She could still remember the poem she wrote for it.

" _Though parted by the ocean deep,_

 _My oldest friend, we meet again._

 _I touch your face; you rouse from sleep."_

She then focused her attention to Lily, who had grabbed the picture frame from the desk. There, in the frame was a photo of Lily and two other Octolings. Lily had red tentacles instead of the black ones she had now. The more she examined the photo, Eight realized that the other Octoling was her. The three were smiling, and Lily had her arm wrapped around Eight in a hug. The other one was on the other side, with black tentacle and seaweed. She had her goggles off, smiling alongside the other two. Suddenly, Eight saw something. She could see all three of them together in her head, grouping up to take a picture with each other. Around the whole area, Octarians of different kinds were walking around casually. When she stopped seeing the memory play in her head, she looked up to see Lily. The Elite had hope in her eyes, probably hoping her friend could remember at least something about their friendship.

"I-I can remember...we were taking a picture in a base…"

"That's right! What else?" Lily asked. Eight continued on, describing the memory.

"There were three of us...I only recognize you though. That's all I can remember."

"Oh...the other girl is my sister. She...she passed away…" Lily said solemnly. Eight could see her tentacles droop, a sign of sadness.

"If you don't mind telling us, how did she die?" Eight asked.

"Please don't say it's my fault…" Agent-3 muttered before groaning in pain again.

"Well, our new leader killed her. Octus was supposed to become our leader, but someone else, someone MUCH taller, came in. He, he came and ordered his troops to massacre the Elites protecting Octus as a demonstration of his power. He saved my sister for last and then he just chucked her into the air before blowing her to bits. I just saw her ghost float away and ascend into the sky…(1) it was horrible..."

"Who's your new leader?" Three asks weakly.

"Someone named Shockwave. Super creepy, only one, yellow eye. He's very tall, but sometimes he looks like a normal Inkling that looks all messed up(2)." Just then, the announcements came in. It was time for all prisoners to be escorted to their cells. If the three didn't get back in time, they would know something was up, and Lily knew that. So she quickly hurried them out of her room where she escorted them back to their dirty, dark cells. As she helped Three into the cell, Lily asked Eight one more question.

"How did you get here? What did you do?" Eight just looked down on the floor.

"I'm an agent. I'm Agent-8 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and that makes me a traitor. It's okay if you hate me now, seeing me as nothing but a stupid excuse of a-"

"Don't say that! I still consider you as a friend, even though you don't remember me very well. Here...take this…" Lily said, handing Eight some small pieces of bread. Eight thanked her, before walking back inside the cell and helping Three up onto the bed. There, Eight and Three laid down, right next to each other. The bed was meant for only one person, so Eight told Three she was gonna sleep on the floor. However, knowing better, Three told Eight they could probably squeeze together on the bed. And so they did, with Three closest to the wall. The two friends faced each other, although Three couldn't see that. Eight, suddenly being curious, touched Three's only remaining long tentacle. She could see the stump of the other one where it once was. She petted Three's tentacle slowly, the outside being smooth and soft to the touch.

"Please stop touching my tentacle, it's hard to sleep when you keep doing that." Three mumbled, showing that she was very tired and fatigued. Eight immediately retracted her hand upon hearing the Inkling speak.

"O-okay, sorry." Eight replied. Now, there was silence. Eight was still awake, and by now Three had fallen asleep. Eight could hear her breathing softly as she slept. Feeling her eyes starting to lower and close, Eight scooched closer to Three.

"Good night, Three." the Octoling whispered as she closed her eyes, and everything went black.

* * *

"Shockwave, your Octarian troops are ready. Any minute now, we could invade Inkopolis and those little cephalopods won't be able to do scrap." Snaptrap reported. Shockwave was sitting on a chair, watching over through a window as the Octarian engineers started to build weapons to prepare.

"Excellent. Tell the Elites to begin rallying troops. I want Octotroopers in the frontlines where they will be used as meat shields for the stronger, more agile troops."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this all about? Why create a alternate version of a planet?" Snaptrap asked. Shockwave swiveled his chair so that he faced the Decepticon. Snaptrap could see the scientist, the way his eye just glowed, showing no expression. He hardly had a face, or at least one that had emotion. That was all stripped away long ago. All that's left is the logic that motivates Shockwave to keep going. The only thing that motivates him to do what he does.

"Ah, my fellow Decepticon, I created this alternate Earth as a way to study the Great War. You see, after capturing the Dynobots(3) on a planet called Earth, I left to do double agent work for the Decepticons. However, I had left Bombshell and the Insecticons to do remaining studies in my absence. I was able to return to Earth, and Bombshell had told me of the highly intelligent and self-aware fleshlings there. He told of how they evolved, creating civilizations that rose, grew, and then fell to war. The one thing we had in common with those organics, falling to war, crumbling under its effects. At that moment, an idea sparked into my head, and soon I began to work. I used space bridge technology to artificially create an alternate timeline, one where I would use that alternate Earth as a testing ground."

"So...this is basically one giant, planet sized lab?" Snaptrap asked, swinging his sword around in his hands out of boredom. He nearly dropped it, but quickly scrambled to catch it.

"Yes...if that's the way you understand it, then yes, it is one giant lab. But we have work that needs to be done, and I have a city to take."

"Understood." Snaptrap said before leaving to do his duties. Shockwave turned once more to look over the window, looking upon the army he revitalized. After staring and observing carefully, he turned and stood up, walking over to a computer. He typed a security code on the keyboard, opening a panel on the wall that revealed a lever. He then pulled the lever and a section of the wall opened revealing a display case. Shockwave walked over and picked something up from the display case before walking over to a table and setting it down.

"Commander Tartar, my faithful AI construct. A shame you were destroyed, as I assume most of the data I had stored inside you was lost upon your deactivation. However, if the back up memory banks weren't corrupted, I should be able to see the last events you witnessed during my absence…" And with that, Shockwave projected his holomatter avatar and began to work...

* * *

(1): Here's how splatting and respawn pads work in my continuity: when an Inkling/Octoling gets splatted, their ghost that carries their life force ascends to the sky where it disappears after a certain amount of time. It floats into the sky because it's lighter than air. The ghosts disappear because they need ink to restore the bodies. This is why Inklings and Octolings get splatted from water, because water washes away all the ink. Respawn pads "catch" the ghosts and bring them to the pads, where there is enough ink stored there to restore the Inkling/Octoling in their intended form. Grizzco lifesavers work similar to this as well, except they don't have enough ink to restore the person back to normal and only have enough to prevent the ghost from disappearing, which is why another teammate would need to shoot ink at you to revive you. A person doesn't truly die until their ghost disappears, which can take some time.

(2): Lily doesn't know about holomatter avatars, having never seen a Cybertronian.

(3): See TTT Season 2, Chapter 5: Rage of the Dinobots!

* * *

 **As I've mentioned in TTT, I apologize for the late updates that will be happening more frequently. But I want to assure you all that just because my updates are bit late than usual doesn't mean I'm quitting. Thanks for reading and be sure to review!**


	11. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while guys! School has obviously started (and it has been for a while now), so expect late updates here and there. Remember, I actually want to graduate. Anyways, hopefully you are still enjoying the series as much as I am, and hopefully this chapter does make up for the long absence.**

 **Overall Theme: Nasty Majesty, By Off the Hook**

 **Chapter Theme: Deluge Dirge**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Splatoon!**

* * *

Benzo was NOT happy. Actually, that made perfect amount of sense. Albacore Prison was not a place to be happy at. The whole entire estate seemed to scream depression from it's walls. Nothing was clean in this place. The cells were moldy, moist, and had moss growing from the corners. The beds weren't very comfortable, and the blankets were thin as paper. Even the infirmary was disgusting, with the beds being splattered in ink from dying patients. The only place he had seen that was clean were the guard's quarters, which he got to catch a glimpse of before that one Elite shut him out. And now he was confused. Said Elite had taken Natalie and Eight into the room, and when they came out, she just returned them like nothing happened. Soon enough, now all he saw was that specific Elite hanging around him. Actually, she looked new, because whenever he saw her, she seemed to be confused about what to do. He didn't think much of it, but little by little, he started to notice things, simple actions. The Elite would sometimes give him his food, but whenever she did, she would give him some better food. She also always smiled at him, which somehow gave him a sense of calming instead of fear. But one thing always bothered him; what took place in that room that this Elite would all of the sudden be kind to him? He decided to ask Eight, since it's been three days since that happened.

"Hey, Eight? Do you...know her?" Benzo asked in a quiet voice, pointing behind him. There, he saw the Elite helping an Inkling back up after it fell from carrying too much heavy things. The Inkling looked weak, confused, and terrified, but it accepted the help regardless.

"Um, yes? She says she's my friend, and I remember her…"

"Really? Wait, what do you mean 'you remember her'?"

"I-I lost my memory, some time ago. I got some parts back, but only bits and pieces, nothing more." Benzo had sympathy for her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up, she smiled.

"She's my friend, Lily. I told her you were my friend, so she would sneak you extra rations."

"Really? Wait, she would risk her life just to do that?"

"Apparently, yeah." Eight answered. Benzo looked around to see Eight wasn't with her friend anymore.

"Hey, where's Natalie?" Eight was confused about his question, when she suddenly remembered that he was referring to Three.

"Um, she's still sleeping."

"Well, she better wake up soon, because they're about to call in another work period." And as if right on que, the speakers on the ceiling activated, and the announcements were made.

"ALL PRISONERS, IT'S WORK PERIOD! THIS TIME, MAYBE YOU CAN SHOW ME THAT YOU ALL AREN'T SO INCOMPETENT!" Eight and Benzo walked over to Three's cell, shaking her awake and hauling her off the bed. They walked among a crowd of Inklings, all of them malnourished and bruised from the treatment here.

"Thanks guys. I don't think I would have woken up until any of you guys came." Three whispered.

"No problemo. We have work period right now."

"Really? Forget it, I'm gonna be of no help." Three said.

"Don't say that, you're at a clear disadvantage Three. I'll do the work, you just watch, okay?"

"Watch? Eight, don't you know I'm blind?"

"Oops, sorry." The trio soon reached outside, where all the guards had prepared their tools. The lead Elite, who the prisoners affectionately called her "Loudmouth", was in the front, her menacing glares terrifying the prisoners that came out.

"Today, you will all have the opportunity to do our jobs. Among you is an Inkling that has been causing us Octarians trouble for the last two years. Agent-3, come forward." This surprised all the Inklings in the prison. Rumor had it that Agent-3 was a badass Inkling that could kill Octarians just by blinking, and so she was their only remaining "hope" they had of being saved. When word spread that Agent-3 was inside the prison as they spoke, all the prisoners were hopeful. And now, they were all about to see who Agent-3 was.

"Agent-3, come forward. NOW!"

"I-I'm here…" Three said weakly. Eight was shocked. Maybe, if Three had kept quiet, they could have stayed hidden. But she knew that was just her conscious lying to her. Three was dragged out of the crowd by two Elites, who had shoved Eight and Benzo aside. When they reached Loudmouth, the Elite punched Three across the face.

"This, is Agent-3. This is your savior. And now what do you think? How do you feel to know your savior is nothing but a blind, crippled Inkling girl that could hardly fend for herself!?" Loudmouth ranted. Three raised her head, and ink was dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"Prisoners, your orders are clear: you are to punish and beat her as much times as you want. Your only rule is to NOT kill her. There are gardening tools over there for you to use. Anyone found not participating will be splatted on the spot. Your reward will be extra rations." Loudmouth announced. The prisoners had no hesitation. Some grabbed tools. Others grabbed stones. Some just rushed straight at Three. The reward of extra food was just too great. Conditions had been so bad, that some Inklings had even attempted cannibalism just to survive. Three could feel stones being pelted as her. Soon, someone with a shovel slammed it into her knee, and down she went. Tools were slammed against her body as she cried for help.

"EIGHT! EIGHT, PLEASE, HELP ME! SAVE ME!" Three cried. Loudmouth simply laughed hysterically. Other Elites just watched in silence, except for Lily, who couldn't get herself to watch. Eight and Benzo rushed to Three's aide, pulling prisoners off of her. Some angrily fought back in protest, but Eight needed to save Three. In her mind, Three was her hero, and she couldn't just stand there.

"GET OFF OF HER! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Eight screamed. Meanwhile, Lily was begging to Loudmouth to stop the event.

"Please, I'm sure Lord Shockwave would not want us to-"

"Shut up soldier. You do what I say, and I say you are not to intervene." Loudmouth then grabbed a megaphone from one of the other Elite's hands, using it to make her voice even louder.

"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm bored now, so you can ALL STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING! YOUR REWARD? ONE EXTRA CRUMB OF BREAD, SCUMBAGS! You are all dismissed. It's free time." Loudmouth announced. The Inklings scattered, and now Three laid there, bleeding from wounds. Eight walked over and cradled Three in her arms, trying to help her up. Lily ran over with a stretcher, and both Benzo and Eight hauled Three onto it. Eight held Three's hand, attempting to comfort her. They wheeled her off to the infirmary as the guards all laughed about the scene…

* * *

"Three, I'm so sorry...this is all my fault!" Eight sobbed, clinging to her friend's scratched up arm. Ink was being pumped back into Three to try and help her heal. Surrounding her was Benzo and Eight, with Lily leaving to do her guard duties. As Eight sobbed and cried, Benzo rested his hand on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Eight, it wasn't your fault, we tried to pull off as much prisoners as we could. There were just too much. I'm sure Three understands." Agent-3 just nods weakly, before her head slumped, signifying that she was now unconscious. Eight raises her head, her cheeks stained from tears. Benzo wipes the remaining tears from her face, giving her a small smile.

"Hey, uh, I think we should go Eight. We still have more things to do in this prison, and the real work period is next. Don't worry we'll check on Three later, during free time." Benzo said. Eight was reluctant to leave Three. She didn't want to abandon her friend, her hero. Three was in horrible physical condition, and so she felt it was her responsibility to keep Three alive and well. However, Benzo had a good point. If they were late on work period, they could be severely punished, death included. And if Eight happened to die, there wouldn't be anyone there to help Three through the prison…

"Let's go. Bye bye Three…" Eight said solemnly, waving to her friend. In the back of her mind, she knew Three was unconscious and couldn't hear her. However, waving to her friend somehow comforted her slightly as they left the infirmary.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Lily shouted, throwing down her goggles and punching a nearby wall. She winced from the pain, and retracted her hand to find a few bruises on her knuckle. Frustration was all that was on her mind. Lily slumped onto the bed, frustrated. Frustrated about the current events. Frustrated that Inklings and Octarians can't get along. Frustrated about the fact that what the Octarians are doing was just messed up and rotten to the core. She thought about two years ago, she thought about the day she heard those heavenly melodies...the day Agent-3 fought and defeated DJ Octavio. That song, the Calamari Inkantation, had coursed through her veins, and she felt...free. As if chains that were holding her down had snapped. As if a large weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt free from Octarian society, and so did many others, her sister included. She could remember when all the Octarians retreated back into Octo Valley after DJ Octavio's defeat.

" _Sarah, why can't we just leave? Octavio isn't here, and no one would care! We could be free, we could go to the surface world and ENJOY the rest of our lives! No more war, no more depression!" Lily said to her sister._

" _Lily, we can't just 'leave'. I know that song...changed us, of some sort...but there are still other Octarians that weren't there. Octarians that still abide to the rules of Octarian society. Octarians that would order us to be hunted down and splatted." Sarah replied. She set down her seaweed and goggles neatly beside her Octoshot, before resting on her cot._

" _But Sarah, people left already! Like that one engineer...what was her name? Oh yeah, Marina! That was her name! I used to guard her group while they worked on the Flooders…" Lily said, trailing off._

" _Lily, sixty five Octarians left Octo Valley, Marina included apparently. Out of those numbers, everyone was brought back here and are waiting for their final day in prison. Only one person wasn't discovered. Now, take those odds and add us in. How long do you think we will remain undiscovered?"_

" _Sarah, you're an Elite and I'm eligible to be one! Think about it, we could survive way longer than some regular Octoling soldier. We can do it, trust me! I want to go to the surface world, the promise land, I want to go meet the Inklings, be fresh, participate in Turf Wars, everything! I want to show them that we aren't so bad and that maybe peace can be created after the Great Turf War. I want to go meet the Squid Sisters, and Agent-3, and all those people that saved us. I want to go, and I'm sure you do too." Lily argued. Sarah had a sad expression on her face. She looked as if she were hopeless, as if Lily was a child that requested her to do an impossible task._

" _Lily, I want to go as much as you do, and you know that. But as much as we want to, we can't. I promise, one day, we will go to the surface. One day, we will go there together. I promise, Lily. I promise…" Sarah said._

That was before Octavio returned. Octavio was back to his old self, stealing the Zapfish again. And then he was defeated, again, this time by someone else. Apparently, Agent-3 had disappeared. But now, the person that came wasn't Octavio. It was someone else, someone that took the promise Sarah gave to her and tore it to shreds before burning it to pitch black ashes. Lily could feel hot tears forming on the corners of her eyes. Soon, they started to fall, like heavy raindrops in a storm. Alone in her room, Lily cried.

"Why? Why did he have to take her away? She just wanted to be happy! She just wanted to enjoy her life! WHY!?" Lily shouted to no one, tears flowing faster. After a few minutes, she stopped. She wiped her tears away, and she stared at the floor. She wished Sarah was here to see Esra. Esra had wanted to go to the surface world, just like Sarah and herself. They planned to go when Octavio was defeated again. But from out of nowhere, Esra disappeared. They couldn't find her, and no one had paid any attention to her. She was just an Octoling trainee too. In everyone else's eyes, she was just a generic trainee that wanted to help the Octarian Army. But in her eyes, Esra was a fantastic friend. Lily wished Sarah was here to see her. She wished she could show Esra her other friend. Then, Lily thought about it. Agent-3 was going to die. No matter how hard Esra will try, Agent-3 will die. Lily had to make sure that didn't happen. So, standing up and wiping the remaining tears from her face, she decided it was time. Time for a prison break…

* * *

That night, Three was brought back to her filthy, dark cell, where Eight was waiting happily. Three fell into Eight's embrace, hardly being able to walk due to her recently made wounds. Eight carefully examined Three, trying to see if anything else was wrong with her. She hardly trusted anyone in this prison, especially the doctors who could easily poison or torture Three. She petted the top of Three's head slowly and softly, which Agent-3 thought felt nice.

"Three, are you okay?"

"No...not okay...I'll be okay when I'm out of this prison and in a hospital…"

"I know Three, I know. I'm sorry."

"For what Eight? You didn't do anything…"

"Exactly. I didn't do anything to help you, and now you're in worse condition than before…" Three felt around to try and see where Eight was. Eventually, her hand brushed against Eight's cheek.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm okay, well, okay as I can be in these conditions. You're a fantastic friend, Eight." Three said. She made a big yawn, before resting her head against Eight's arm and falling asleep. Eight continued to pet the top of Three's head lightly, while staring out into the darkness of the cell. All of the sudden, the cell door opened. The sudden noise startled Eight, and she held the sleeping Inkling closer to her body. She could see light pouring into the dark cell, which slightly blinded her. Eight shielded her eyes from the light, and soon the light was blocked by another figure. She looked over to see it was Lily, goggles and Octoshot in her hands.

"Hey Esra, how are you?"

"Good." Eight answered back. Lily walked over and saw that Agent-3 had fallen asleep in the Octoling's arms.

"How's Agent-3?"

"She's...sort of okay. Did you come to say good night?"

"Well, that and I have a plan." Eight tilted her head slightly to the right in confusion. Seeing that the younger Octoling was confused, Lily expanded on the idea.

"I have a plan to break you guys out. It's risky, and if it fails, I could be looking at both public humiliation and execution. But I'm positive we can do this."

"Will you come with us?" Eight asked, hope in her eyes. She wanted to show her friend all the things on the surface. Turf Wars, fresh clothing and trends, he wanted to show her everything. Lily stared down toward the ground, holding her left arm with her right in unease.

"Look, Esra. I want to go, I really do. But I have a job here, and if I stay, maybe I can find a way to overthrow Shockwave. But promise me something: promise me that you will remember me." Eight nodded, and although she was disappointed to hear Lily will not be following them to Inkopolis, she somehow she still found a reason to be happy.

"I will Lily. Thank you." Lily nodded and left for the door. She turned back to face Eight, who smiled, and Lily returned the smile before closing and locking the cell door behind her. Lily walked over to Benzo's cell, unlocking it with her key card and opening the door. When she peered inside, she could see the Inkling snoring away quietly in his sleep.

" _Aw, he looks so adorable."_ Lily said. She then shook the idea out of her head. She didn't really like this Inkling, did she? Sure, she was nice to him and helped him, but she didn't like like him, did she? Lily just buried the idea in the back of her mind while she walked over to the sleeping Inkling. She shook him awake, which he responded with some tired whimpers of protest before opening his eyes and getting up.

"Huh? Oh it's you. What is it?" Benzo asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I have a plan for you to escape. You'll be following Agent-3 and Esra."

"Who and who? Wait, oh, you mean Natalie and Eight?"

"Uh, sure. Tell them to gather at the entrance of the cafeteria during work period." Lily explained carefully.

"Okay, sure, why not." Lily turned to leave when she felt Benzo grab her hand. His hand was cold and clammy, probably because this cell was cold too. At night, the blankets weren't very comfortable and were quite thin, so it did little to keep the prisoners warm.

"Thanks for being kind to me. Could I ask why you are doing this?" Lily turned back to face him. His face showed that he was tired, telling from the bags that started to form under his eyes.

"I wanted to go to the surface with my sister. Everyday, I dreamt of what life was like up there. Now, she's dead. I don't want Esra to lose Agent-3 like I did my sister. Agent-3 seems like a really nice person, and I don't want Esra to lose someone close to her."

"That's very nice. Okay, I'll tell them tomorrow. Gotta go to bed, I'm tired…" Benzo muttered as he turned and stumbled towards the small cot that was housed in the cell. Benzo swore he could hear the Elite whisper "good night" in her soft voice before she left, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

The next day started like normal. The prisoners were forced out of bed, and now came the work period. Lily was already up and ready. Her position as of right now was getting everyone awake. Everything seemed normal except several Elites crowded around one particular cell. Lily's expression turned to one of horror as she realized what was going on. The Chief Octarian Doctor and Scientist, Dr. Pacific, was inside the cell. Lily only then realized that Agent-3 was about to go through another "appointment". Several Inkling prisoners have already gone through these "appointments" ever since the prison was established by Shockwave. Appointments ranged from brutal torture to unethical experiments. Two Elites held two chains, both attached to Inkling prisoners that have been driven insane. They growled, foam formed at the corners of their mouth, and their eyes twitched unnaturally. They also smelled horrible. They were so insane, these Inklings were more primal and animalistic now rather than civilized. Lily peeked into the room to see Eight holding Three close to her while she was kicking at the guards and rabid Inklings.

"Grrrrrr…" a rabid Inkling growled at Eight before pouncing on her. It tried to claw and bite her, and managed to scratch her cheek. The Elite holding the leash laughed.

"I see my new pet likes you. Don't worry if he tears you to shreds, it only means he wants to play." the Elite said to Eight as the Inkling bit down on Eight's shoulder.

"Agent-8, I suggest you let us take Agent-3 here. She is scheduled for another appointment, and I'd hate to be behind on said schedule. It's very tight, managing through which prisoners can stay alive for a few more days and which need to die." the Doctor said, a devilish grin on his face. He suddenly felt a tug on his shoulder, and turned to see one of the newer Elites that had been transferred here. She looked young and inexperienced, but was an Elite nonetheless.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A new message from Shockwave. He says to cancel all 'appointments' with Agent-3."

"And why is that?"

"He didn't give a reason, he just said to do it our he will send the Seacons down." Dr. Pacific just rolled his eyes, his grin replaced with a frown of disappointment.

"Very well."

"EVERYONE, OUT TO THE PRISON YARD!" Loudmouth shouted, and all the guards and prisoners did as told. Lily rushed towards Eight, hugging her and Three.

"Esra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got bit on the shoulder and arm." Eight said, wincing in pain when she moved to get up.

"Guys, meet Benzo at the cafeteria. Do not go to work period." Lily told them before running off. Lily ran down the halls, passing guards along the way. The guards ignored her. Everyone did. It was good, because in a place like this, attention was something you didn't want. Lily ran until she reached her destination: the Shelter room. This was where they kept the "pets" as the guards dubbed them: Inkling prisoners driven insane by the torturous conditions of the prison. Again, Albacore wasn't for the faint of heart. Almost every day a fight broke out or someone was found dead. There were only ten Inklings in the shelter, all of them clawing at Lily through the cages they were held in. She walked into another room, where she locked the door behind herself. She then turned to see a large red button beneath a shield of glass. She took her Octoshot and smashed the glass, slamming the button in the process. Suddenly, all cage doors were opened and the savage Inklings ran out of the room. Two Octoling guards were walking by when they saw the Inklings approaching. They did their best to shoot them, but when the stampede of barbaric Inklings got close they were torn to shreds. Ink splattered everywhere, staining the floor and walls of the hallway as the Inklings killed unaware guards. Soon, the sprinkler systems were activated and soon the hallway floors were covered in Octarian ink. Lily left the room and hurried out towards the cafeteria…

* * *

Eight helped Three to the cafeteria, where they saw Benzo waiting. He was leaned against a wall, tapping his foot and humming a song, which as she got closer, Eight recognized the song as Calamari Inkantation. He soon looked up to see the two girls, and he got up and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, looks like you knew where to go."

"Yeah, Lily told us." Eight said.

"Lily...is she coming with us?" Benzo asked. Then, as if right on cue, the sprinklers outside the cafeteria start to activate, and the hallways outside are drenched in Octarian ink. Lily then comes rushing into the cafeteria, tracking ink onto the floor. Her face had some droplets of ink on it from the sprinklers.

"Sorry I'm late. Okay, everyone come closer." Lily said, motioning them to come to her. They do and she pulls out a device and touches Three and Benzo with it. Their ink color is soon changed from blue and green to the pink that Eight and Lily have.

"This device just changes your ink color. Now, you won't have to worry about the sprinklers splatting you. Now right behind me, but only in squid forms, got it?" Lily ordered, and all three did as told. As Lily ran through the hallways, the three swam behind her feet. Lily opens a door leading outside, where she starts to shoot the ground with her Octoshot, making a path toward the gate that leads outside the prison. Two Octocommanders stood at the entrance, and they soon approached Lily.

"Where are you going?" one of them asks in Octarian. Both Three and Benzo had no idea what they were saying, since they didn't speak Octarian. However, Eight knew what they were saying, and so did Lily.

"Uh, I was called to an urgent mission. I need to leave now!" Lily demanded. The second Octocommander peered behind Lily to see the trail of ink she had created.

"What's with the ink trail? The Squee-Gs just cleaned this part of the prison!" the second one asked.

"Again, my mission is urgent and it would be faster if I swam there."

"Why don't you just tell a transport vehicle where you need to go?" the first Octocommander asked. Lily knew exactly why: the transport vehicles had no way of sneaking in the three prisoners she brought. If she took a vehicle, she would be caught within seconds and be incarcerated. Of course, she could never tell these two what she was really doing.

"No one was there. As you can see, chaos is happening inside the prison. Besides, I'm an ELITE! I outrank you and I am more loyal to the Octarian army than any of you will ever be. Now move you single tentacled abominations or I'll shove those Splatlings up your-"

"Okay okay, you may leave." the first Octocommander blurted out quickly. The second one radioed the Octoseekers to make a path and allow Lily through. Lily swam through the ink alongside the other three. After a few minutes of shooting to make a path and swimming, they were soon out of range of the prison. Everyone got out of the ink path, taking a break from all the swimming.

"I-I need to rest...so tired…" Three muttered as she fell on her butt, before laying on the ground, resting. After a few minutes of panting and catching their breaths, Lily prepared to leave.

"Goodbye Esra. I gotta go back to the prison."

"B-b-but Lily, you can stay with us! Come with us, please!"

"I'm sorry Esra. I promise I'll come one day. Just not today, okay? I promise I'll come join you in the Promise Land." Lily raised her hand and stuck out her pinky. Eight, although saddened her friend won't be joining them, wrapped her pinkie around Lily's.

"Promise?" Eight asked.

"Promise." Lily responded, and Eight hugged her before they parted ways, with Lily swimming back to the prison and the rest of the group running to freedom…

* * *

Lily sat back down on her bed, tired and exhausted from today. Today was intense, with so many things that could have gone wrong. But nothing did go wrong, and so now all the uneasy feelings replaced with hope. Maybe Esra can get her other agent friends and defeat the Octarian Army once again. However, Agent-3 has wounds that might never fully heal, and she was one of their best agents. But no matter what, Lily did promise Esra she would come join them in Inkopolis. Just then, she heard a knock on her door. Lily opened it to see Dr. Pacific.

"Good news Lily. Shockwave has decided to promote you to Commandant of Albacore Prison for your bravery against the disaster."

"R-r-really? Wait, what?" Lily was confused.

"Yes, a group of barbaric, savage Inklings had escaped their cages. We believe one of the prisoners did it to try and start a prison break, but because you activated the sprinkler systems, most of the Inklings that escaped their cages were killed and it prevented any Inkling prisoners from escaping as well. Luckily, we only had a few guard casualties, but that's where all the good ends. Agent-3 and Agent-8 are missing. We believe they were the ones that let those animalistic squids out."

"O-oh right. I really didn't think I needed to be promoted…"

"How does it feel? How does it feel to have a big honor like this?" the Doctor asked. She didn't know. Being the Commandant meant she was in charge of the prison. It also meant there were only a very few amount that were above her status. But being in charge of a prison like this meant everyone hated you, especially the prisoners.

"It feels...good."

"I'm glad to hear. Oh, and thank you for telling me that Shockwave wanted me to cancel all appointments. If I hadn't known, I would've been splatted once he heard about it." the Doctor told her. Lily couldn't tell him it was a lie. She would be discovered as a traitor. And being a traitor meant near endless torture and eventually painful death.

"That's great to know. Good night." Lily said as she closed the door. She wanted to rest on her bed, however, she soon heard a knock, coming from the ventilation grate on the ceiling. She looked up, but the grate soon fell and someone landed on top of her.

"OW!" Lily shouted as the person fell on her. She found herself sprawled on the floor, with someone on her back.

"S-sorry, I didn't know whether it would hold my weight or not. It was kinda rusty, so…" Lily turned to see Benzo on top of her. He immediately got up so she could stand.

"Hey." Benzo said, waving to her timidly.

"Hi. I thought you escaped, what happened?" Benzo looked down onto the ground, as if he was a little kid that was in trouble.

"I-I-I couldn't just leave you in this prison. You were just so kind to me, giving me extra rations behind the guard's back, making sure I was okay...I just thought you would be so lonely here." Lily was surprised. Sure, she was nice to him because Esra told her that he was a friend, but she didn't expect him to care about her.

"Oh, um...thanks? I really don't know how to respond to this…"

"Just say 'thank you for getting me promoted'."

"What!?"  
"How did you think it happened?"

"Well, I just thought maybe someone saw me running in the halls and assumed I was trying to stop the disaster…"

"Well, after I followed you back, I snuck off and went to the outside prison yard where all the prisoners were waiting. I purposely started talking about you, saying how heroic you were trying to activate the sprinklers. Of course, the prisoner thought everything I was saying was bull carp, but right next to us were two Elites. I talked loudly enough for them to hear, and they must've told Loudmouth, who was the current Commandant." Benzo explained.

"Wait, Loudmouth was the Commandant?"

"Yeah, wasn't it obvious?" Benzo asked.

"Not to me, no. So, she got…"

"Demoted. At least that's what I'm guessing, because you can't have TWO people being Commandants. It just wouldn't make sense." Benzo explained, which Lily agreed. Now she had a bigger problem: Loudmouth liked her job, constantly jeering and mocking the Inkling prisoners. Now that she was demoted back to some regular old officer, Loudmouth would definitely want to splat the person that got her demoted in the first place.

"Well, thank you Benzo." Lily said. She then escorted him back to his cell. Her Octoshot was poking his back, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, can you stop poking me with your gun?"

"Well, I have to make this look realistic." Lily argued. Once they got to his cell, all the guards were escorting prisoners back. It was starting to get dark, so everyone was going to bed. Benzo walked over to his bed where he laid down, yawning.

"Welp, see you tomorrow, 'Commandant'." Benzo said to her before he closed his eyes. Almost after a few minutes, he had fallen fast asleep, snoring quietly away as he did so. Lily walked over to him, leaned over and pecked him on the forehead.

"Good night." Lily whispered quietly, before walking away and out of the cell…

* * *

Later…

"I'm telling you, she's the one that helped Agent-3 and Agent-8 escape. I'm positive!" Loudmouth said to someone on a large screen. It was Snaptrap, who was in a Inkling holomatter avatar. He had his tentacles pulled back into a ponytail, an old hairstyle that Inklings used.

"Pfft, and what evidence do you have of this?"

"I saw her kiss one of the prisoners good night." Snaptrap tried not to laugh. He held back his laughter at the amusing piece of "evidence" the Octarian found. In the background, the other Seacons were, unlike their leader, dying of hysterical laughter.

"Ugh, whatever. Since we don't have any 'clear' evidence of your claim, she won't be demoted or searched. I can't just listen to what everyone says. Goodbye, Loudmouth."

"WHAT!? I SWEAR, I SAW HER IN HIS CELL, GIVING HIM A-"

"I said goodbye, end of discussion Loudmouth." Snaptrap said before the screen went to black.

"ARGH, THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Loudmouth flipped a table, all of the contents on top being spilled onto the floor. She then grabbed a chair and smashed the screen with it, the glass shattering and caving in.

"When I get my hands on her, I will kill Lily. I will find a way to get her discovered, and then I will kill her myself." Loudmouth muttered in hatred. She then stomped out of the room angrily, glaring at any guards that walked past her.

Eight helped Three walk as they trekked away from the unforgiving walls of Albacore Prison. It's been a few hours since Lily had helped them escape that nasty place, and night was beginning to fall. Eight found a tree and helped Three walk over to it, where the Inkling sat down, leaning against the tree. Eight sat right across from her, and gave her friend a smile. She knew Agent-3 couldn't see her smile, but she liked to think it still gave Three a sense of security. A sense that everything was going to be okay.

"Where are we?" Three asked. Eight looked around, but nothing seemed familiar. Just some rocks and grass, and some trees dotting the land. They were out in the open, and if the Octarians started to search, they could probably find the two if they didn't start moving again.

"I don't know." Eight answered honestly. Three sighed heavily.

"This sucks. I'm blind now, which means I can't fight, which means I can't be an agent, so now I'm basically out of the job. And I'm sure those Octarians will be searching every part of Octo Valley and Octo Canyon to find us. I'm gonna hold you back, and then we will die…" Three started to trail off. The things she was saying were starting to make Eight upset and sorry for her.

"No, you won't hold me back. You never did and you never are. And when this is over, I'll help you find something else you can do. I promise, okay?"

"F-fine." Then, something dawned on Three.

"Oh no, I can't play Turf War if I'm blind…" Three muttered in horror. Half of Eight wanted to hug her friend and tell her everything will be alright, but the other half shot down the idea, telling her it was stupid and that Three didn't like things like that. Before she could make a decision, she was hit over the head, hard, making her yelp in pain before she fell. She could feel her body fall to the ground, and all she could see was Three looking left and right and asking her what was wrong. She wanted to tell Three what happened, and she reached her hand towards the Inkling. But behind her were several Octolings, and Eight watched as they all lunged and grabbed her before she fell unconscious...

* * *

 **Huh, no references! As you can see, this chapter mostly focused on what happens in the prison. The next chapter will show what everyone else is doing and will lead up to the ending here. And then they'll try to kick Shockwave's shiny metal butt back to Cybertron. Hopefully you guys will stay with me until the end, but until now, we must wait until I update this story again! Bye guys, and stay tuned!**


End file.
